


The Teacher's Pet

by AmyViolet



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Come Eating, Dominant Tina Cohen-Chang, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Kitty Brittany S. Pierce, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Puppy Noah Puckerman, Puppy Sam Evans, Rimming, Submissive Mike Chang, Submissive Sam Evans, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyViolet/pseuds/AmyViolet
Summary: Sam is Mr. Schuester's pet hybrid, a hypersexual puppy. Mr. Schue was told that Sam needs lots of affection and lots of sex, but he's been neglectful of the latter need.One day Will brings Sam to glee, and all the New Directions love him, because in spite of the neglect he has remained super good-natured and eager to please. The kids figure out that he's not getting everything he needs at home and step in to take care of him.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans/Santana Lopez, Mike Chang/Sam Evans, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Ryder Lynn/Jake Puckerman, Sam Evans & Emma Pillsbury, Sam Evans & Will Schuester, Sam Evans/Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Jake Puckerman, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Ryder Lynn, Sam Evans/Ryder Lynn/Jake Puckerman, Sam Evans/Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang/Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang/Sam Evans/Mike Chang
Comments: 59
Kudos: 33





	1. Introduction: Featuring Ryder, Blaine, and Santana

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lengthy note, but I have a lot to say about this one!
> 
> First let me just say that this fic is done. I have way too many unfinished stories that I have only vague intentions of getting back to and I don't blame anyone for not wanting to start reading any of those. But this one is actually finished. It's long, though, so I'm not going to post it all at once.
> 
> It _was_ unfinished for a long time: I started it in 2014, and the last installment I posted was in 2015. So maybe some of you have already seen this: I was writing it anonymously over on the Glee Kink Meme. 
> 
> One thing about posting anonymously on GKM is that there's no way to go back and edit. And I've decided that I'm not going to do a ton of editing before reposting here—mostly just fixing the obvious and easy-to-fix errors. I know it could use thorough editing, but then I'd never get it done. And I really want to move one fic from the unfinished to finished column.
> 
> And if you're wondering why I wrote it anonymously to begin with—well, it features Sam as a sex pet. Pretty unlike most of what I've written, and I felt (and still feel) kind of weird about it. But nearly seven years after starting it I'm finally ready to say what the hell!
> 
> Oh, and about the tags: I'll update them as I post new chapters. I don't think it's a spoiler to tell you that many characters will end up having sex with Sam. I just don't want to misleadingly tag with pairings that haven't happened yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Schuester brings Sam to class for the first time. Ryder, Blaine, and Santana figure out what Sam needs and isn't getting at home, and they decide to help the poor little guy.

"Will?" Emma calls weakly from the bedroom. She covers her eyes with her arm and waits.

"Yeah, hon? Can I get you something?"

"No, just...can you take the puppy with you?" Sam is a sweet puppy, but he's a bit much to take even when she doesn't have a migraine.

"But I'll be at the school all day," Will says, rubbing Sam's ears and hoping to prevent him from jumping up on the bed.

"Please, honey. I need it absolutely quiet and, well, you know Sam. And he won't bother anyone."

*

Sam is going for a car ride! This is so much fun, he hardly ever gets to ride in the car! "Where are we going?" he asks excitedly from the backseat. He knows he's not allowed to take off his seat belt, even though he hates it, but he is allowed to roll the window down and let the air blow in his face, which he loves. "Are we going to the park?"

"We're going to the school, Sam," Will tells him.

Sam doesn't know that word. "Is that like the park?"

"No, it's not like the park at all. It's where I work, and you have to be good."

"I'll be good," Sam promises. He likes being good because it makes people happy. And then sometimes they pet him, or maybe even give him a treat!

"That means no jumping on people. There are a lot of people at the school, and you can't jump on them!"

"I promise," Sam says. He always tries not to jump on people because he knows he's not supposed to. But sometimes he gets so excited that he forgets and then Will or Emma tell him "No!" and then he gets sad. He doesn't like that so he's going to try extra hard to remember today. "Will the people play with me?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But no matter what, no jumping on them.

"I'll remember," Sam promises again.

Sam obediently kneels on the floor next to Will, who's stroking his hair. He loves that! Will is saying, "Now, the kids are going to be here any minute. I want you to remember—" 

And then the door opens and a whole bunch of brand new people come in! They all look really friendly. They look like they want to play! Sam rushes forward on his hands and knees to greet them.

The first person he greets is a short blonde girl. She smells really nice, and her crotch smells incredibly sexy. But Sam knows that Will will be really mad if he tries to lick her there, and, besides, she's got that stuff covering it that full humans always seem to have on, that stuff Will and Emma call "clothes." But he has to get to know her better somehow, so he puts his hands on her chest and stretches up, trying to lick her face. The girl screams for some reason and steps back.

"No, Sam!" Will scolds. "No jumping!" 

Sam drops back down and hangs his head. He hates when Will is mad at him. He was really going to try so hard this time to be good! He crawls under a table because he's so ashamed and he knows that no one wants to be around a bad puppy.

"Kitty, I'm so sorry," Will says. Sam would usually want to meet a kitty, but now he can't smell one and he doesn't even look around to see who Will is talking to.

Ryder frowns at Kitty. "You scared him," he says.

"I scared _him_? That beast attacked me!"

"He's hardly a beast." Ryder tilts his head to look at the hybrid cowering under the table. "He's a sweetheart."

"He knows he's not allowed to jump on people," Mr. Schuester says.

Ryder shakes his head. "He was just trying to say hello."

The nice boy, the one who said the nice things about him, walks over to the table and squats down to talk to Sam. "Hi there," he says, holding out his hand for Sam to sniff. He smells really nice too, even nicer than the girl Sam accidentally terrified. "I'm Ryder. What's your name?"

Sam looks up at him shyly from under his bangs. "Sam." 

"Hi, Sam. Do you like to play?"

Sam nods eagerly and wags his tail. "Do you have a ball?"

"I don't have a ball. Do you like to play wrestle?"

In answer, Sam puts his hands on Ryder's shoulders and goes, "Rrrr!," wagging his tail happily.

Ryder pounces on him and flattens him onto his back. Sam flips Ryder and Ryder flips Sam and they roll all over the floor like that, narrowly missing or occasionally actually crashing into Ryder's fellow glee clubbers. Sam nips at Ryder's neck once or twice, but just with his lips, not with his teeth. 

Ryder's on top when the bell rings for the start of class. He pins Sam's shoulders firmly to the floor. "I win!"

"You win," Sam agrees happily. He always lets the humans win.

Ryder climbs off and is about to take a seat when he notices that Sam has a massive hard-on. He wonders if he's one of those hypersexual hybrids he's heard about. If so, he feels bad for putting him in that state. "Do you need to come, Sam?" he asks casually.

Sam curls up, hiding his erection. "Sorry," he mutters.

"It's okay, Sam. Sometimes puppies need to come."

"Will and Emma don't like me to," Sam says, looking ashamed. "Sometimes they let me at night by myself, but never in front of them."

"What!? That's the most..." Ryder has to stop himself from saying something mean about his teacher—mainly because it would upset Sam even more. He looks around and sees that Mr. Schue is talking to Finn and Rachel. "You're not really in front of him now because he's not looking."

Sam glances over at Will warily, then back at Ryder. "But I'm in front of you..."

"But I want you to. I'll even help if you'll let me."

Sam still looks cautious, but his tail is starting to wag slowly. "I won't be in trouble?"

"You won't be in trouble, Sam," Ryder promises. He holds his hand about an inch about Sam's cock. "Do you want me to?"

Sam nods happily and says, "Please, please, please!"

Ryder wraps his hand around the shaft—his thumb and middle finger just barely touching. He can feel it throb as Sam moans and wiggles. He strokes firmly while massaging Sam's massive balls with his other hand.

Sam hasn't been touched there by someone else in so long, the pleasure quickly overwhelms him. He wants to howl, but he knows that Will doesn't like to hear him come any more than he likes to see it, so he bites his tongue as his orgasm washes over him and he releases his load all over his own stomach and Ryder's hand. 

He wags his tail in contentment and gratitude for a few seconds before opening his eyes to check Ryder's reaction. Ryder still looks happy, but just to be sure he asks, "You're not mad?"

"Of course not," Ryder says, patting his head. "You're a very good boy, Sam."

Sam wags his tail harder and happily licks Ryder's hand clean. He loves the taste of cum! 

"I have to go sit in one of the chairs now," Ryder tells him.

"Can I sit in your lap?"

Ryder looks at the flimsy choir room chairs and looks down at Sam, who—although he hasn't seen him stand—he guesses is at least as tall as he is. But Sam's face looks so adorably eager that he just can't say no. He ends up sitting on the floor, rubbing the ears of a curled-up Sam sleeping in his lap.

Blaine sits on the floor next to him. "Hey, Ryder! Did you get a pet?"

"No, he's Mr. Schue's," Ryder says, rubbing Sam's back.

"He's adorable." Blaine strokes the puppy's hair.

"Yeah. I don't think Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are really taking care of him." Blaine raises an eyebrow questioningly. Ryder shares his theory that Sam is a hypersexual hybrid and that the Schuester-Pillsburies may be neglecting this aspect of his care.

"You know, I think Santana's pet is hypersexual. She might know how to tell if that's what Sam is."

Unfortunately Mr. Schue is starting the day's lesson, so they have to wait until after class to ask her. By that time Sam is sprawled across both their laps, still asleep, and they don't want to disturb him because he looks so cute and content. "Santana! Come here!" Blaine calls as she walks toward the door.

Santana turns and scowls. She does not like being summoned; the only reason she even turns is so she can flip off whoever is trying it before walking out the door. But she has a soft spot for hybrid pets, and the one in the boys' lap is really cute, even if it is a puppy and she's more partial to kitties. 

She walks over to the boys, still scowling—until she kneels down to rub behind the puppy's ears, when she can't help but smile. "Who is this little guy?" The little guy wakes up and sniffs, then licks her hand.

Ryder explains his concerns, and Blaine asks, "We thought maybe you'd know how we could tell. Don't you have a hypersexual pet?"

Santana nods. "My Brittany is a kitty, but the way you can tell is the same for all hybrids. Want me to check for you?"

"Yeah," Ryder and Blaine say at the same time. 

"Sam?" Santana ruffles his hair and speaks gently to the pet. "Is it okay if I put my finger in your butt?"

"Sure," Sam answers. He can't remember if anyone has done that to him before, but the human he lived with before Mr. Schue used to put his dick in there, and that was Sam's favorite thing! He shifts a little and bends one of his legs to give the girl easier access.

Santana pushes a finger in and it slides really easily. Yep, she can tell right away he's a hypersexual. They have really stretchable, self-lubricating assholes—they were bred that way to make anal sex easier. And they can't get enough of it, if they're all like her Brittany.

Which Sam seems to be: just having her finger in him is making him moan and grind against Blaine's lap. She can't just leave him this way. "Do you need to come, sweetie?"

"Will doesn't like it. I don't wanna make him mad," Sam says desperately. He's trying not to rub his cock against Blaine's leg, he just can't help it. Santana's finger feels so good in a way that makes him want to come so bad.

Ryder looks up and sees Mr. Schue is in his office. He's not sitting down, though, so he'll probably be right back. "He won't see if you can be fast. You okay with it, Blaine?" 

Even though Sam is really hot and Blaine really wants to help, he doesn't much want to walk around the rest of the day with cum on his pants. "Get on your hands and knees," he tells Sam.

As soon as Sam does, Blaine kneels next to him, so that he'll mostly block the view if Mr. Schue does come back. Santana slides two more fingers in and Sam moans and bucks forward. For the first time Blaine can see his cock, and it's absolutely gorgeous. He wraps his hand around it, silently vowing that the next time he makes Sam come, it's not going to be a secret quickie in the choir room.

This is even better than when Ryder stroked him earlier. Santana's fingers pumping in and out of his ass, Blaine's hand tugging on his cock—it's so right, so perfect. Sam comes really fast, and not just because Ryder said he should. He whimpers and thrusts into Blaine's fist as his ass clenches around Santana's fingers. Cum sprays out of his cock, some landing on Blaine's hand but most of it on his own chest or the floor. 

Then Santana pulls her fingers out really quickly and Blaine drops his cock and all three of the humans try to move away from him. Sam looks up and sees that Will is back. He kneels and looks at the floor. 

Mr. Schue walks over to the group and pats Sam on the head. Sam won't look him in the eye and has what appears to be ejaculate all over his chest. It's not too hard to figure out what's been going on, but he asks anyway, "What's been going on over here?"

Sam whimpers and drops his head onto the floor. Will is mad! Why can't he just be good? Ryder strokes his hair and whispers, "Don't worry, Sam, it's okay."

Blaine stands and says, "Don't be mad at Sam, Mr. Schue. We were the ones who—"

"We were the ones who were trying to take care of him the way _you_ should be but apparently aren't," Santana says, stepping close to Mr. Schuester.

Sam doesn't like the way the girl is talking to Will. It sounds threatening. He quickly stands between her and his packmate. He looks into her eyes and warns her, "Back off."

Will pats him on the shoulder. "Okay, Sam, it's okay. Santana isn't going to hurt anyone." Santana's comment _is_ out of line, but Will recognizes that it has some merit too. "Why don't we all sit down." 

The kids all take chairs and Will sits in one facing them. When he's confident that everyone is calm and Will isn't in any danger, Sam kneels on the floor next to him. 

"Mr. Schue," Santana says, carefully regulating her voice so as not to upset Sam, "why did you even adopt a hybrid like Sam if you're not willing to take care of him the way he needs?" 

Mr. Schuester sighs. "I got him from a friend of mine who was moving abroad, where he couldn't take Sam. He warned me about Sam's...needs...but I honestly didn't think it would be that big a deal. It turns out that Emma...Ms. Pillsbury is very uncomfortable..."

"She's not home all the time, is she?" Santana asks, because there's no way she's letting Mr. Schue blame everything on the woman.

"Honestly I'm a little uncomfortable too. We love him in every other way, and he's totally a member of the family, but..."

Sam hates that _but_. He's pretty sure it's going to be followed by "...he just doesn't behave." He hangs his head. 

"Hey, hey," Will tells him. He lifts his head, ruffles his hair, and kisses him on the forehead. "I'm not mad at you. I love you. You're a super good boy."

"Really?" Sam asks, his tail starting to wag warily.

"Of course really. I'm just sorry I haven't taken care of you the way you need."

Sam cocks his head to the side in confusion. Why would _Will_ apologize to _him_? Will is one of the pack leaders. Will and Emma take care of him. He owes them everything.

"We could help," Blaine interjects. 

"All of you?" Mr. Schue asks.

Blaine looks to the others, who he now realizes he shouldn't speak for. Ryder nods right away, Santana a few seconds later. "Probably some of the others too," she adds.

Will looks down and sees his pet's eyes on him. "Would you like that, Sam? Spending some time with these guys and letting them take care of your...sex needs?"

Would he! But only if..."You won't be mad?"

"I won't be mad, Sam. If it would make me mad I wouldn't even ask you."

"And I still get to be in you and Emma's pack?"

"Of course! You'll always be our pet. These guys will be like...members of your extended pack. That means you have to show them the same respect you show to Emma and me. Can you do that, Sam?"

Sam nods very seriously. He knows he forgets the rules sometimes and misbehaves, but he always respects pack members who rank above him. 

"Great!" Blaine says. "So how about if he comes with me for the rest of the day. You wanna hang out with me for the rest of the day, Sam?"

Sam crawls over to Blaine and licks his hand. This is going to be so much fun!


	2. Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine takes Sam home and plays catch with him. Then they play another game, one called "oral."

Blaine can tell that Sam is trying really hard to behave at the school. He gets through one class fine, maybe because he's relaxed from coming a second time at the end of glee. But by the time history is over and they're out in the crowded hallway with tons of new people who want to pet and play with him, it's too much and it's too hard for him to remember not to jump on people, so Blaine decides to cut the rest of his classes and take Sam home early. He texts Kurt: "Going home 'sick.' Come by my place after school."

The first thing Sam does at Blaine's is run into every room to check it out. Not surprisingly, he declares that the kitchen smells the best. But Blaine's not sure what human foods are safe for puppy hybrids, so he has to tell Sam no snacks until he can talk to Mr. Schue. Sam is momentarily disappointed, until he's distracted by something out the window. "Is that a ball? Can we go play catch? Please, Blaine, please?"

There is indeed a ball out on the porch, a tennis ball that someone must have dropped. They go outside and play catch until Blaine is exhausted, even though Sam is the one doing all the running around. When they come back in, Blaine flops down on the couch, lying on his back. Sam climbs right up on top of him, tucks his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck, and falls asleep.

Blaine finds it surprisingly comfortable, given that Sam is bigger than he is, and he falls asleep too. When he wakes it's to Sam licking his neck, where he happens to be extremely ticklish. He laughs and squirms, and Sam thinks it's a game and wrestles him onto the floor. Blaine manages to easily roll them over so Sam is on his back. "You win!" Sam announces happily.

Blaine doesn't get off him right away, and Sam—whose hard-on Blaine can now clearly feel against his own stiffening dick—doesn't seem in any hurry for him to. Blaine grinds against him carefully and Sam sucks in a quick breath. "What do you like, Sam?" Blaine asks him. "What sex things?"

"I liked that," Sam answers, gazing up at him.

Blaine does it again, a little harder this time. "I like that too. What else?"

Sam wiggles under him. "Everything, I think. At least no one's ever done any sex things to me that I didn't like."

"Well what's your favorite thing then?"

"Getting fucked," Sam says with no hesitation. "That's the best thing in the world."

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Blaine agrees. "What about fucking someone?"

Sam cocks his head to the side. "You mean _me_ doing it to someone _else_?"

"Yeah. Do you like that?"

Sam laughs. "You're just being silly, right? I could never mount someone."

"Oh." Yeah, Blaine can see how that might be a bit too dominating for Sam's personality. "Well what if the other person is on top, doing most of the moving, but your cock is inside them?"

"I don't know..." Sam says. "No one's ever done that to me. If someone wanted to I'd let them."

"It is pretty awesome," Blaine assures him. "And what about oral?"

"Oral..." Sam knows he's heard that word before, but not for a long time. He can't remember what it means.

"You know, using your mouth on someone's dick? Or I, mean, you can do it to girls I guess..."

"Oh, that! I like that a lot! Humans' junk tastes really good, and so does their cum."

"What about receiving oral?"

"Someone using their mouth on _my_ junk?"

"Exactly," Blaine says, his mouth starting to water thinking about Sam's cock. He doesn't know if Sam was specially designed to be perfect in this regard or if he just hit the genetic jackpot, but his dick is all human, nothing dog-like about it, and huge. 

"No one's ever done that. But I like when someone touches it, so..."

"Can I be the first one to make you come with my mouth?"

Sam's unclothed dick twitches against Blaine's clothed one. "I didn't know humans liked doing that!"

"Some humans like to. I like to. What do you say?"

Sam knows the answer to this question. "Please! Oh please, please, please!"

Blaine _really_ likes the way Sam begs. "Yeah? You want it?"

"I want it so bad!" Sam is wiggling under him like crazy now. "Please, Blaine. _Please_!"

"Can you hold really still for me?"

Sam immediately stops wiggling. "Uh-huh! I'll try really hard, just watch!"

Blaine rolls off Sam and sits next to him on the floor. He slowly, gently strokes his cock. Sam moans, but he doesn't move. "Good boy!" Blaine tells him. "You're such a good boy, Sam!" Sam smiles proudly.

Applying a little more pressure, Blaine starts to stroke a little quicker. Sam moans louder, and he closes his eyes, but he still doesn't move. "Good! You're doing such a good job, Sam!" Sam gasps in response. "Now, I'm going to start using my mouth. And I want you to try really hard not to come yet. I'm going to let you come, I just don't want you to do it right away. Can you do that? Can you wait?"

Sam doesn't know if he can, but he knows he wants to make Blaine happy with him. "I'll try really hard," he promises.

He must be a _really_ good boy because the warm, wet pressure of Blaine's tongue on his balls is the most amazing reward. Sam only hopes he can show that he truly deserves it by not coming right away.

Blaine licks all over Sam's balls before sucking one in gently. Sam whimpers but doesn't move. "You're doing so good, puppy," Blaine praises him before starting to lick up his shaft. _God_ , he has a beautiful cock. He knows Ms. Pillsbury has her issues, but how could she not want this? 

Sam is trembling by the time Blaine has licked up to his cock head. "Doing so good," Blaine repeats, stroking Sam's stomach. "Such a good boy. You can move a little now, if you want. I still don't want you to come yet, if you can help it. Can you wait a little longer, do you think?"

Sam's brain is a little fuzzy, but he understands the question after replaying it in his mind a couple times, and he gives the best answer he can: "I'll try." He _so_ wants to be good, he's just not positive he'll be able to. What Blaine is doing feels really, really good and it really, really makes him want to come.

"Good boy. I won't make you wait too much longer, I promise."

Sam is relieved to hear that, but he also knows that humans have a different idea of _not long_ than puppies do.

Blaine licks around the head of his cock and Sam immediately arches his back off the floor. He's so glad Blaine gave him permission to move, because he might not have been able to help it even if he hadn't had permission. Blaine licks and licks until Sam thinks he's going to lose his mind—or worse, come too soon.

And then Blaine sucks Sam's cock right back into his mouth—as far back as he can without choking. Sam begins panting, heavier and heavier, and he begins—unconsciously, Blaine is pretty sure—thrusting lightly into his mouth. Blaine can tell he's really close, and he hopes he can time his plan right.

He keeps sucking until he hears Sam desperately say, "Blaine..." and feels his balls start to tighten. Then he frees his mouth just long enough to command, "Come, Sam! Now!" and goes back to sucking just in time for Sam to thrust forcefully into his mouth and release spurt after spurt of his salty, sticky cum.

He waits until Sam stops trembling and his breathing normalizes before letting his cock out of his mouth and crawling up to plant kisses on his neck and cheek. "So good, Sam! Such a good boy! I'm so proud of you!"

"I tried really hard," Sam says wearily.

"I know, and I know it was really hard for you, and you did it." Sam smiles sleepily. "Are you ready for your reward?" Blaine goes on.

Sam opens his eyes. "That wasn't the reward?"

"Getting to come was part of the reward," Blaine explains. "The other part is you get to taste my cum. Do you want that?"

Sam's tail starts to wag. "Oh, please!"

Blaine rolls off Sam and stands to step out of his pants. Before he even has his last foot free of the pant leg, Sam is up on his knees in front of him sniffing eagerly at his crotch.

Blaine smells so good! Sam buries his nose between his thighs, under his balls, in his pubic hair, between his balls and cock. That last place is where he takes his first lick. And, oh boy, he tastes super good too!

The very first lick knocks Blaine out. Not literally, but it does literally make him fall back onto the couch, which is luckily right behind him. Thank god the change in position doesn't make Sam stop—he has the longest, wettest, _strongest_ tongue ever, and it's totally amazing. The long, deep licks he's covering Blaine's balls with...Blaine thinks he might lose it as fast as Sam did earlier, in the choir room.

"Oh, that's good, Sam," he groans, working his fingers into his hair. "Such a good boy. Move up to my dick now, puppy."

Sam happily obeys. Small, quick licks near the base; long, powerful licks up to the tip; uninterrupted exploratory licks around and around. His favorite place is the head, right over the slit, where he can taste some of Blaine's early juices. 

That must be Blaine's favorite place too, because he tightens his grip in Sam's hair and say, "Right there, Sam. Keep licking right there. _Hard_."

Oh, fuck, Sam's tongue is strong. When he starts licking his head hard, Blaine gives up any thoughts of holding back. Holding Sam's head in place and thrusting up against his tongue, he lets go with an "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuuuuck...."

It's Sam's favorite treat in the whole world! Blaine's cum is salty and sweet at the same time and tastes like how Blaine smells, like someone he really, really likes. Sam licks and licks, wanting to get _all_ of it. Even after it's gone Blaine's cock still has the lingering flavor, and Sam keeps licking until Blaine tells him to stop.

Sam puts his hands up on Blaine's lap and pauses just long enough to run his tongue over his own face—just in case any got on him—before asking, "Did I do good?"

Blaine rubs his ears and says, "You did so good, Sam," and Sam wags his tail happily.


	3. Kurt and Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets introduced to Sam at Blaine's house. He's not super happy when he hears that his boyfriend has been playing oral with Sam. But he is super happy when he gets Sam's tongue and cock in his ass.

Blaine is lying on the couch reading _The Metamorphosis_ for his English class. He's starting to get a cramp from the weird way his knee is bent, but Sam is so cute and warm and cuddly and comfortable-looking sprawled out and snoozing on top of him that he doesn't want to move and disturb the adorable little (huge) puppy.

The little (huge) guy jumps up all on his own, running to the door the second there's a knock. Before Blaine can even yell at Kurt to come in, Sam is over there going, "Blaine! Someone's here! Blaine! Someone's at the door! Blaine!"

"It's my boyfriend, Kurt. Would you tell him to come in, please?" 

Sam flings the door open and happily sniffs Kurt's neck. "Hi! You're Blaine's friend! I'm Blaine's friend too! Wanna come in and play with us?"

Kurt takes a step back. "Uh, hi. Blaine?" He looks past the hybrid trying to find his boyfriend.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine walks up behind Sam and pats him gently on the back. "Why don't you give Kurt a little space, okay, Sam?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Sam stands behind Blaine to let Kurt in. Then he tugs on Blaine's sleeve and says, "Is he gonna play with us? He smells nice. I hope he'll play with us!" 

"Hopefully in a little bit. Just wait a while, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Sam's tail-wagging slows down a bit, because he hates waiting. It's hard! But he drops onto his knees next to Blaine to try.

Kurt takes off his coat. He pats Sam on the head but looks at Blaine as he asks, "What's with the—"

"His name is Sam," Blaine supplies.

"What's with Sam? I know he was in glee this morning for some reason but I didn't think he was yours."

"He's not, he's Mr. Schue's. Mr. Schuester isn't able to...to play with him as much as he needs, so me and Ryder and Santana are helping out. I was hoping you'd like to too."

"I hope so too!" Sam adds. "Blaine is a super fun player! I bet you are too because you smell super nice and plus you're Blaine's friend!"

"Yeah?" Kurt looks down at him and rubs his ear. "What have you been playing with Blaine?"

"We played catch and we played...What was the other game called, Blaine? Oh yeah, oral. We played oral and then we cuddled and napped, and that's not really playing but it's super nice too."

"You played... _oral_!?" Kurt's gaze is back on Blaine, and it's not a happy one.

"Yeah!" Sam confirms, bouncing happily. "That's where you lick someone's junk—"

"I know what oral is," Kurt cuts him off brusquely. "Blaine, what the hell?"

"He needs it, Kurt. He's a hypersexual, they're basically bred to be sex pets. Not letting him have any would be like having a greyhound and never letting him run."

"Blaine..." Sam rubs his head against Blaine's knee. "Why is Kurt mad? Did I do something bad? I thought it was okay..."

"You didn't do anything bad, puppy," Blaine assures him, petting him. "Kurt's mad at me."

"But why? You're so great!"

"Well, Kurt's my boyfriend, and so he wants to be the only one I do sex things with—"

"You say that like it's unreasonable!" Kurt interjects.

"Oh! Does _boyfriend_ mean _mate_?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Blaine pets him some more.

"But, Kurt, Blaine can't even mate with me. I can't have any babies or make any babies." He knows that all hybrids are sterile from when Will explained to him about mates and husbands and wives and him and Emma.

"That's not the point!" Kurt snaps. It's not like he and Blaine are going to have any babies either.

"Kurt." Blaine takes his hand and leads him to the couch. "Sam is not a threat to our relationship."

"I would never threaten anyone unless they were going to hurt someone in my pack."

Kurt looks over at Sam, who's looking at him with a totally innocent, pleading expression. "Well..." he says, as Blaine rubs his neck. It's not really that big a deal, he knows. Most people with hybrid pets have sex with them, even the hybrids who aren't specifically bred to need it a lot. "I guess it's not that different than masturbation."

"Exactly!" Blaine says. "And I've been saving something special for you to try first."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sam, I'm gonna get your cock hard, okay?"

Sam nods eagerly. "Yeah, please, Blaine, please!"

He stands, and Blaine stands behind him, slowly stroking him to full length while Kurt stares and Sam moans. Just as Sam's hips are starting to move, he pulls his hand away, leaving Sam to whimper at its loss. "I thought you might like to ride him," Blaine tells Kurt.

Kurt's in awe, and he just continues to stare. He's always dreamed of being stuffed with a humongous cock, and while Blaine's is awesome and nothing to sneeze at size-wise, Sam's is, like, superhuman. No, it's _literally_ superhuman. 

When he can finally speak it's only to say, "Oh, Jesus" as he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam's tail starts wagging again. "Are we gonna play?"

"Yep," Blaine answers Sam, even as he's looking at Kurt, unbuttoning his shirt and watching as more and more milky white skin is exposed. "First you get to help me get Kurt ready."

Sam cocks his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Blaine removes the shirt and strokes his boyfriend's chest for a minute before starting on the pants. "Kurt is going to sit on you so that that huge cock of yours is inside his ass." He slides his hands under Kurt's pants and squeezes his butt as he says this, and Kurt gasps lightly. He lets his fingers tease at Kurt's crack as he goes on, "But humans' asses aren't like yours. Humans' holes have to be stretched first, slowly, and gotten wet."

"Oh," Sam says. "How do you do that?"

"I'll show you."

He helps Kurt out of his pants, pulls him close, and kisses him hard. "You're going to look so hot taking that giant cock, Kurt," he whispers.

"Mmm..." Kurt tugs at Blaine's shirt, wanting to see and feel more of his boyfriend's skin. Is seems only fair since Blaine can see and feel all of his.

Blaine takes the hint and sheds his clothes quickly. He pulls Kurt in for another kiss, and the boys allow their hands to wander over each others' nakedness and their stiffening dicks to rub against each other.

Sam watches and waits as patiently as he can. But waiting is hard, and he maybe unintentionally lets out a little whimper of impatience after several minutes.

Blaine hears this and smiles to himself. "Let's get you ready, gorgeous," he whispers to Kurt.

Kurt moans and drops to his knees. He spreads his legs and leans forward to rest his arms on the couch. Blaine kneels behind him, directing Sam to kneel by his side. He's about to put his fingers in his mouth when he decides to let Sam help instead. "Get these wet for me," he says, holding them out. Sam licks them thoroughly and is rewarded with a "Good boy!"

He breaches Kurt carefully, and even though it's just his finger, Kurt moans with lust. Blaine still can't get over how _tight_ Kurt is, no matter how many times they've fucked. "If I didn't know how greedy you are for cock I'd worry about you taking one so big," he says.

Kurt would object, except it's true. He _is_ greedy for cock, and so far all he's got in him is _one_ finger. "Come on, Blaine," he says. "More." And he wiggles his ass, trying to work what little he's been given to maximum effect.

Blaine slowly adds a second finger, working it around carefully until Kurt is begging for more again. Meanwhile, Sam is having trouble just sitting there and asks, "When do I get to help?"

"You get to help right now." Blaine pulls his fingers most of the way out and uses them to hold Kurt open. "Lick."

"Lick... _there_?" Sam's pretty sure he must be misunderstanding, and he doesn't want to get in trouble. Humans never even like him to sniff there. "You want me to lick his butt?"

"Well..." Blaine really didn't think Sam would have a problem with it. "Yeah. I mean, unless—" 

Sam doesn't wait for anything past _yeah_ before burying his face in Kurt's ass and licking enthusiastically at his hole.

"Oh! Oh, fuuuck!" Sam's tongue is so wet and so _powerful_ , Jesus. And so _long_ —soon it's reaching way up inside him. Kurt spreads his legs wider and pushes his ass back into Sam's face. He's got that ache already, that ache that tells him he needs to get fucked _soon_ , but he doesn't want this to stop yet.

Blaine watches his gorgeous boyfriend taking that long, sloppy tongue up his ass like it was a cock. He looks so wrecked already. So wrecked and slutty and completely given over to pleasure. He almost wishes he were the one doing this to Kurt, but then he wouldn't get to see him, get to see the way he's rhythmically rocking with Sam's tongue thrusts, get to see the glorious shade of red his whole face is turning. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart," he tells him, just before sucking on that spot on his neck that always drives him insane.

"Blaine...Blaine..." Kurt sputters. "I need him to...I need his cock in me."

Sam is so lost in the joy of licking Kurt's ass that he doesn't hear what Blaine says the first time. It's not until he hears, "I said you can stop now, Sam" that he pulls back, worried.

"Did I do bad?"

"You did _amazing_ ," Kurt says.

"Yeah, you did super good," Blaine assures him. "Now we just need you to lie on your back..." 

Blaine helps him into position, and Kurt starts to climb on him, but Blaine tells him to wait a second. He brushes the hair away from Sam's forehead and looks in his eyes. "Sam, what Kurt's going to do is going to feel really, really good to you. Okay?"

"Okay!" 

"So it's important that you don't come until _after_ Kurt does. Can you do that? Wait until after Kurt comes?"

"Oh. I'll be in trouble if I can't wait?"

"I wouldn't say you'd be _in trouble_ ," Blaine says carefully. Sam really takes it to heart when he thinks he's in trouble. "But, I mean, it would be pretty disappointing for Kurt and me."

Boy, Sam doesn't want to disappoint his new best friends! "I promise. I promise I'll be really, really good!"

"I knew you would, Sam," Blaine says, stroking his chest. "You're such a good puppy."

"Blaine..." Kurt says impatiently.

"All right. Here we go..."

Sam tries not to react...well, not _too_ much...when Kurt takes his dick in his hand and strokes it a couple times before guiding it toward his entrance. And then...

Just poking at that tight little hole, wet with his own spit, is one of the most incredible things Sam has ever felt. Is this why his old human loved fucking him so much? It's amazing! If this had happened this morning, when he had been without any release for so long, there's no way he would have been able to keep from coming almost immediately.

And it just keeps getting better and better the farther and farther Kurt keeps inching himself down on his dick. Sam just doesn't understand why he's going so _slowly_ —unless it's to test him and see if he can really be good. He's trying to be good, he's trying so hard.

Sam's cock feels _so good_. It's so thick and so long—Kurt feels stuffed absolutely full already, and there are still several inches left to go. He gasps, and Blaine looks at him with concern and strokes his cheek. "You don't have to, Kurt, if it's too much..."

"Fuck...I _so_ want to, though...I just have to take it slow."

"Why?" Sam asks plaintively. "Why do you have to go so slow?"

Kurt just gasps again, leaving it to Blaine to explain. "Because it'll hurt him if he goes too fast. Remember how I told you humans aren't as stretchy as puppies?"

"Oh. I forgot."

"And you don't want to hurt Kurt, do you?"

"Of course not! I promise I'll be good."

"You are being good, Sam."

"So fucking good," Kurt adds seriously. 

Blaine straddles Sam's thighs and sits behind Kurt, kissing his back and stroking his chest and stomach as he continues to slowly, slowly ease himself down on Sam's cock. "Look at you," he whispers in his boyfriend's ear. "You have no idea how fucking hot you are."

Thigh muscles trembling, Kurt allows himself to drop the final inch or so all at once. He cries out at the suddenness of that final bit of intrusion, but it's more a cry of relief and even pleasure than of pain. "God, you took all of it," Blaine marvels out loud. "How do you feel?"

"So...so..." Kurt closes his eyes and concentrates on relaxing his muscles. He takes a couple deep breaths and tries speaking again. "So good, Blaine. Fuck..." He can feel Sam's cock _everywhere_ inside him. It's putting the most exquisite pressure on his prostate, even without moving at all.

And when Kurt does finally move...experimentally...just a little... "Holy fucking...!" It's like lightning inside him.

He starts to swivel his hips, and each movement is so intense...At some point he notices moaning, and at some point after that he realizes he can't tell whether it's coming from him or Sam or both.

Sam is trying so hard not to come, but he doesn't know how much longer he can wait. It was hard enough when Kurt's ass was just squeezing his dick, but now that he's squeezing it and pulling it back and forth at the same time, and it's so, so good... "Kurt, please come," he begs desperately.

Blaine really wants Sam to succeed at "being good," and he wants to help him, even though he normally wouldn't want to rush Kurt. He whispers, "Can I help you come, sweetheart?" Kurt doesn't answer—he's moaning so loud he might not have even heard, but Blaine takes it as a yes. He lets his hands trail down Kurt's chest toward his cock.

Kurt feels Blaine's hands on him, feels his fingers brush over his nipples. His nipples are always pretty sensitive anyway, but right now they're like super extra sensitive, and he sputters, "Yeah, yeah, Blaine, there." Blaine squeezes them, and it's that little extra jolt that pushes him over.

He actually feels his own ass muscles clamp down on Sam as his own cock jumps and pulses with the cum shooting out of it. He lets out a long moan as his body convulses in pleasure. He's only vaguely aware of Sam begging to be allowed to come too and Blaine giving him permission. 

But then he's acutely aware of Sam's orgasm when it does happen, of his huge cock enlarging even more and surging inside him, filling his cavity to overflowing with warm cum. It triggers aftershocks in him that are really more like a second orgasm, which he rides energetically until he's too exhausted to do anything but slump forward, completely spent.

*

Sam is stretched across Blaine and Kurt's laps as the boys watch a movie and pet him. He's super content, but he doesn't hesitate to jump up and run to the door when someone knocks.

"Blaine! Someone's here! Oh boy, it smells like Will!"

"Let him in."

He opens the door, and it _is_ Will! Sam hugs him tightly and sniffs his neck and shoulders happily. "You're here! Wow, I missed you!"

Will is there to take him home. As soon as they're in the car Will asks him if he had fun with Blaine and Kurt. "Yeah! We played lots of fun games! Like oral, and Blaine did it to me, and that feels super good! And riding, and that felt super good too! And I got to lick Kurt's butt first but I wasn't even in trouble because he _told_ me to do it..." Sam talks the whole way home about the super fun time he had at Blaine's while Will stares straight ahead and nods occasionally.

When they pull into the driveway, Will turns in his seat to make sure his pet is paying attention to what he's about to say. "That's all really good, Sam. I'm glad you had fun, and you're a good boy. Now, if Emma asks what you guys did, just tell her you played. Don't tell her all the extra details that you told me. Okay?"

Sam is confused. "Why?"

"Because...sometimes too many words...sometimes _certain_ words...give her a headache."

"Oh...Well, what if she asks what kind of games we played?"

"Well _if_ she asks...just tell her sex games. She probably won't ask anything else after that."

"Okay. Is she home?"

She is home, and Sam is super excited to see her again. He's not allowed to hug her because she says he hugs too hard for her, but he sniffs her neck—being careful not to lick—and she pats his head and calls him a good boy, so he's happy.

"I played sex games with my two new friends, Blaine and Kurt!" he tells her happily. "And before that with Ryder and Santana too!"

"Oh..." she says.

"Will says you probably don't want to hear any more words about the games we played because they might give you a headache."

"Yes. Well, they might, so...thank you for not saying those words."

"You're welcome! Can I have some dinner, please? I'm super hungry."

"How can I feed you dinner when you haven't washed your hands and sat down in your eating chair yet?"

Sam runs to the bathroom—forgetting he's not supposed to do that in the house—to wash his hands, because he really is _super_ hungry.

_After_ dinner, though, he doesn't feel like running at all. He's full and content and kind of sleepy, and he happily spends the entire evening sitting on the floor, resting his head against Will's knees while he and Emma sit on the couch together reading. "He's so calm!" he hears Emma remark about him more than once, when he's not dozing. And later, when Emma and Will are going into their bedroom for the night, he hears her say, "Maybe you should take him to school with you every day."


	4. Mercedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mr. Schuester invites the glee kids to play with Sam, Mercedes takes him outside to run around chasing a football. Sam surprises her by mentioning something else he'd really like to do too. She would never corrupt a sweet, innocent puppy. But if he really wants to...

"Guys, some of you met Sam yesterday, but for the rest of you, this is my pet, Sam." 

All the kids crowd around, and Sam wags his tail happily and sniffs his friends from yesterday in greeting and his new friends from today in introduction. So many people are petting him—it's great!

"Okay, okay." Will makes everyone go back to their seats. "Sam is going to _sit quietly_..." He looks at Sam as he says this. "...while we practice. Now, I don't want anyone _skipping classes_..." Now he's looking at Blaine. "...but if anyone wants to, uh, play with Sam during their free period, you can use my office." He tries very hard not to imagine just what he's implicitly asking some of his underage students to do in his office at school. It's for the good of his pet, though, and his own marriage. Because when Sam is calm, Emma is happy, and when Emma is happy, Will is happy.

Blaine and Kurt are sitting close together, so Sam goes over to squeeze between them for some cuddles during class. It's hard to sit quietly during the entire class because people are getting up and singing and dancing, but most of the time at least one of his new friends is sitting with him and petting him, so he more or less manages it.

After a while there's a loud bell, which Sam doesn't like at all, and everyone who was sitting gets up. One of Sam's _new_ new friends comes over and pats his head. "Aren't you a cutie?" she says.

"Yep!" he agrees happily, sniffing her hand. "What's your name?"

"My name is Mercedes. I don't have a class next period. Would you like to play with me?"

"Yeah!" Sam jumps up and hugs her, and he's much taller than she is and they wobble a bit. "Let's play!"

"Mercedes..." Kurt starts, unsure how much to tell her. Mr. Schue's invitation for people to "play" with Sam wasn't very informative. "Um, there's a certain way he likes to play."

"You don't seriously think you need to give me instructions on how to play with a puppy."

"He's a sort of specific type of hybrid," Blaine tries to explain.

"Does he bite?" She looks up at Sam. "Do you bite, cutie?"

"No!"

"Then we're good." She leads Sam out the door without another word to the boys. Honestly! How hard is it to play with a puppy? Especially a talking one, who can just tell her if he doesn't know how to do what she wants. Though that seems unlikely.

"Is this the way to Will's office?" Sam asks her out in the hall. Will took him there earlier this morning, and it doesn't seem like they're going the right way.

"No, cutie," Mercedes tells him, taking his hand so he won't wander off. Mr. Schue's office isn't the tiniest in the school, but it's no place for a big, energetic puppy like Sam to play. He needs fresh air and lots of open space. "We're going to the football field."

Mercedes can't believe she let her mom talk her into wearing a dress to school today. It's not like she minds getting dressed up for the right occasion—performances, for example—but just walking around the school in a dress is a pain. And running around playing with a puppy? Not good. Well, she'll let the puppy do most of the running, but still.

She lets go of his hand once they're outside and he runs ahead to the football field. Soon he's back, and he's found a football, and he's holding it out to her and looking at her expectantly. She throws it and he runs and catches it and brings it back to her. They do this many times—Sam never gets tired of it. And every single time he runs back to her and hands over the ball he gives her those eager puppy-dog eyes that just about kill her. So. Freaking. _Adorable_.

"Who's a good boy, Sam? Who's a good boy?"

"Me?" he asks eagerly.

"Yes, you!" She tousles his hair but she has to reach up to do it, and that just feels wrong. "Can you sit, cutie?" Sam immediately drops onto his butt on the grass. "Good! Stay."

There's a folding chair not too far away. "Stay," she repeats before she goes to get it and bring it back. Sam obediently stays right where he is until Mercedes sets the chair in front of him, sits on it, and rewards him with a "Good boy!" and an ear rub.

He gets up on his knees and puts his hands on her lap to make the ear rub easier for her. And just to get closer because he likes her and she smells really good. She pets his head and kisses his forehead and he gets excited and licks her cheek. And then he licks her neck, which smells even better than her cheek. Boy, she smells really good _everywhere_ , better and better the lower he lets his nose go. 

Wow, Sam sure is friendly! And he doesn't seem to have any sense of what's proper and what isn't. His tongue on her face and neck felt surprisingly, um...good...and Mercedes can't help but think it would probably feel even better other places...

Oh God! She can't believe she was even considering...She should be ashamed for even _thinking_ of corrupting a sweet, innocent little creature like that. Time to nip this sniffing and licking in the bud before Sam does something totally inappropriate without even realizing it. "Who wants a belly rub?" she asks.

"I do, I do!" Sam answers, rolling onto his back. Mercedes does _not_ look at his penis, even though it's huge. And hard. 

She kneels next to him and looks only at his face as she rubs his belly and chest, strictly above the belt. Or...where the belt would be if puppies wore clothes. Which she's sort of starting to wish they did, because it's getting harder to ignore the area that would be below the belt.

Someone's outside! Oh no, it looks like Coach Beiste is coming this way! Mercedes does _not_ want the coach to think she's giving a puppy a hand job and she panics and throws her body on top of Sam's.

Sam whimpers.

"I'm sorry, cutie! Did I hurt you?"

"No! It feels really good." Sam squirms under her and Mercedes realizes that how they are now looks—and _is_ —much, much worse than the belly rub position. Because Sam's penis is very hard now, and it's pressing against her own very sensitive area, which can best be described as throbbing at this point.

"I'm sorry." She scrambles off him and stands up.

"Why are you sorry?" Sam gets up on his knees and places his hands on her thighs—under the skirt. It feels way better than it should. "I liked it. It felt really good and you smell really sexy now. Even more than before. It smells like your junk is wet."

"It smells like...um, what?"

"I love the way girls' junk smells when it's wet. And how it tastes! Especially if they come while I'm licking—that's the best!"

"You, uh...you do that a lot?"

"Most of the time I'm not allowed to, but sometimes my old human’s friends let me. Would you let me?"

Maybe it's not so weird to consider...if he's done it before and apparently liked it. He's the one _asking to_ , after all. Still... "It wouldn't freak you out?"

Sam cocks his head at her. "What does that mean—freak me out?"

"It means you wouldn't like it."

"No, I _would_ like it, super a lot. But if you tell me no then I can be good and not, even though I really want to."

Well, when he puts it like that...Who is Mercedes to break his adorable little puppy heart?

She looks around. Beiste is _not_ coming toward them after all, thank God, but she still doesn't want to let him...do what he wants to do...right out in the open. "Follow me," she says. "And bring the chair."

Mercedes leads him to the most secluded spot she can find under the bleachers. Now actually glad she's wearing a dress, she steps out of her panties and shoves them into her jacket pocket before sitting in the folding chair. She leans back and lifts the skirt to above her knees, telling him, "Go ahead."

Sam wags his tail. "I get to play oral on you?"

Mercedes winces a little at the way he says it, but she guesses it's better than hearing him refer to her _junk_ again. So she just nods, adding, "But if I see anyone else coming you have to stop."

"Thanks, Mercedes!" Sam drops to his knees and works his head up under her skirt. "Oh, _wow_ you smell good down here!"

Sam's nose brushing against her...her _junk_...is an unusual feeling. But his nose is soon replaced by his tongue, and that's a feeling that's...that's...that's— _damn_!

Mercedes has never felt _anything_ touch her there before. She washes down there, of course, but other than that she's only really touched herself there for a fun a couple times. Even then she's felt so self-conscious about it that she's stopped before anything particular could happen.

Not that she's not self-conscious now. She is in a semi-public place, after all. But Sam is even less judgmental of her than she is of herself, which is all kinds of awesome. Besides, Sam's tongue feels _so_ much better than her own hand ever did that it's really pretty easy to forget about everything else.

At first she's able to just enjoy the wetness and the slightly bumpy texture of his tongue against her skin and the noises he's making that convince her that he really likes what he's doing. And then slowly a pressure builds inside her. Like...like it still feels really good—even better than at first, in fact—but like there's something building up that she's going to have to release. And she doesn't know how to release it, and it gets very frustrating. 

She finds that her hips are moving, and that seems to help...somewhat...actually she's not sure if it's helping or making things worse, but now she can't stop, and in fact she's moving them faster. And she's muttering: "Oh...sweet...oh, good..."

And then all the tension that was building up in her breaks at once, and her thighs clamp down on Sam's head, and her hips buck against him madly, and her head drops back and a scream rises from her throat, an undulating scream that rises and falls in sync with the tremors ripping through her lower body. She's vaguely aware she should be quiet but she just can't.

This goes on for...forever, it seems...or at least until her throat is raw and there's not an ounce of tension left in her body. She frees Sam's head as her legs gracelessly splay to the sides and she tells him—in a whisper, which is the most speech she can manage—"You're such a good boy, Sam."


	5. Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn plays with Sam in Mr. Schuester's office. It turns out the president of the Chastity Club actually loves nothing more than a huge cock and a load of cum in her pussy.

Quinn and Santana walk to biology together after glee. "Mr. Schue's pet is so cute," Quinn remarks.

Santana looks around to make sure no one's listening—being overheard gushing about a puppy might endanger her badass reputation. But no one seems to be paying any attention, so she actually squeezes Quinn's hand as she agrees. "Oh my god, he's such a sweetheart! I wanna take him home to play with Brittany—can you imagine how adorable the two of them will be together? And I really wanna fuck him myself."

"Wait, seriously?" Quinn knows that Santana has sex with her own pet, but that's different. "I thought you were only into...pussies."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Very clever double entendre, Fabray. Brava." She claps slowly.

"Thank you. I spent all morning coming up with that one. But seriously."

"Yeah, usually I am. I think it's something about how he needs it so bad that gets me. That's what gets me the most about Brittany too, even more than her amazing female body."

"Oh, so...when you say he needs it so bad...and when Mr. Schue said we could 'play' with him in his office..."

"That's right. So don't waste his time, Madame Chastity Club President. He needs something you can't give. And he _has_ something you couldn't handle even if you wanted to—I've seen him boned, and that puppy is fucking hung."

"You don't say." This new information about Mr. Schuester's pet is very interesting. Quinn might have to go check on him after biology and make sure he's being well taken care of.

Quinn ditches Santana after class, saying she has a headache and has to go see the nurse, and then she circles around to Mr. Schuester's office. God, she hopes no one else is there to play with Sam—she's been thinking of nothing else for the past fifty minutes straight and she doesn't think she could handle waiting another minute more.

Because the thing is, Quinn loves cock. The bigger, the better. She'd be letting all the guys bang her constantly if it weren't for two things: One, most of them can't keep their mouths shut and, two, she can't get pregnant again. The pill or anything else that requires a prescription is out of the question because her parents would kill her if they found out. There are condoms, of course, but they're not _that_ reliable, and, besides, she likes having a pussy full of cum almost as much as she likes the fucking itself. So a huge cock filling her with cum with no chance of pregnancy...it's her biggest wet dream.

And yet, when she gets to the office...it's completely empty! Sam has been puppynapped! Or no one came to play with him second period and he got scared and lonely and wandered off and now he's lost! _Now_ what's she supposed to do? That is...she really hopes he's not hurt! 

Oh, thank god, there he is—walking down the hall with Mercedes. They're both kind of sweaty, and...Mercedes's dress looks a little askew. Well. That's interesting. Not something Quinn would have expected of Miss Jones.

"Oh, hey, Quinn," Mercedes calls to her as she and Sam approach. "I took Sam outside to play catch."

Oh, duh. Of course they were playing catch. Quinn can't believe she actually thought...She forgets that some people actually are pure, that for some people it's not just a part they play.

"I was thinking of doing the same thing. Unless you're too tired now, Sam?" She says this casually, but inside she's desperately praying that he won't be too tired for "catch."

"I'm not too tired!" Sam says, wagging his tail. "I could play all day!"

"Okay, well...bye, Sam." Mercedes lets go of his hand. "Maybe you and me can play again tomorrow."

"That sounds great!" Sam takes Quinn's hand, and the two of them start walking toward the outside door again.

As soon as Mercedes is out of sight, Quinn turns around and marches them back toward Mr. Schuester's office. "Let's play inside instead."

"Okay! I like playing anywhere."

Quinn tries not to look at Sam's dick while they're walking down the hall, but she hasn't been able to help but notice that he's really hard and—just like Santana said—really fucking hung. 

She pulls him into Mr. Schuester's office and locks the door behind him. Sam wags his tail and asks, "What do you want to play?"

Quinn takes off her cardigan and drops it on the floor. As she's unbuttoning her blouse she tells him, "You're going to fuck me."

Sam cocks his head to the side. "I don't know how to...Oh! You mean you're going to ride me?"

Quinn hasn't really thought ahead enough to decide on a particular position, but that suggestion is extremely appealing. "Yeah, exactly," she says.

"Oh boy! I love that game! Do I get to come?"

"I want you to come in me really bad." She finishes unbuttoning her top and reaches under and around to unhook her bra. She wonders... "Do you even like girls' boobs?" Maybe it's only full humans who find them erotic.

But Sam nods and says, "I like every part of girls, especially if I can lick."

"Thank god." Not that it would have been a deal breaker if he didn't, but Quinn really likes having her tits played with. She slides the bra off and drops it on top of her sweater. She guides Sam into Mr. Schue's desk chair, sits facing him in his lap, and thrusts her chest out. "Lick them."

Quinn's boobs smell good, and they taste good, but the thing Sam likes most about licking them is the way Quinn acts when he does it. She makes these really sexy moaning noises, and—even better—she grinds her junk against Sam's. She still has clothes on, but there's just a thin layer between her junk and his, and he can feel her wetness right through it. 

And of course he can smell her wetness too—he knows she's been wet at least since he and Mercedes saw her in the hall. And he has been hard since playing with Mercedes, so having Quinn rub against him feels really good. He's so happy she's going to let him come! But when? She didn't say when.

He stops licking her for a second to ask. "Do I have to wait until you're riding me before I can come?"

Quinn chuckles and grinds against him hard. "Are you getting impatient to get inside me?"

"No, I...I want to be patient. It's just hard."

"Yeah, it's very hard," Quinn agrees, reaching between the two of them and wrapping her hand around his cock.

Sam gets flustered. "I didn't mean..."

"I know what you meant, sweetheart. But see, your cock is huge. If I try to take it before I'm ready it'll hurt."

"Oh, I know how to help!" Sam says happily. "I can lick your butt until it's stretched enough!"

Quinn stops grinding. "My butt!?"

"So you can ride me."

"I'm not taking your cock in my butt."

Sam cocks his head. "Where are you taking it then?"

"My pussy."

"Oh! I didn't know it could work that way. I can lick your pussy then until it's ready."

Quinn steps off his lap and slides her panties off. She hitches her skirt up around her waist and sits on Mr. Schue's desk, spreading her legs wide. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Sam slides onto the floor in front of her and wedges his nose in between her legs. He _loves_ the smell of girls' pussies when they're all wet like Quinn's is. And the taste, oh wow! 

He knows where girls like to be licked most, where licking makes them come, and he laps and laps and laps at her clit. Quinn grabs his hair and moans and rubs her junk against his face. But then she surprises him by pulling his head back.

"Am I not doing good?" he asks.

"You're doing amazing, sweetheart. I want you to do something else too."

"Okay! What?"

"Lick way up inside. I want you to see how far up inside my cunt you can get your tongue."

"Okay! What part is your cunt?"

"My pussy."

"Oh!" Sam does _not_ understand why humans have so many different words for the same thing. But then, there's a lot about them he doesn't understand. "Okay!"

Oh god. Oh fuck, Sam has an amazing tongue. He's so eager—she's rocking back and forth from his tongue thrusts. And he's reaching her everywhere! It's almost as good as getting fucked, and it only makes Quinn want his cock even more. 

"Oh fuck, Sam, Sam, Sam..." She grabs his hand off her thigh and places it over her clit. "Press down right there and don't move your hand!" 

He does it! She bucks her hips against him and he doesn't move his hand at all. "Good boy!" she manages to tell him right before she dissolves into a writhing, babbling mess, mindlessly humping his hand and face as a powerful orgasm rips through her.

Sam feels her quiver inside as the walls of her pussy squeeze around his tongue and release gush after gush of her delicious wetness. He licks and licks and never wants her to stop, but of course she eventually does. She pulls his head away from herself and strokes his hair and praises him, tells him he's so good, and he's really happy. And then she tells him, "Get back in the chair. I need your cock inside me _now_."

Sam is all too happy to obey. He tries to hold super still while Quinn straddles his lap and lowers herself onto him, letting his cock slide slowly into her pussy. She's so wet inside—and not just from his tongue—and so tight and slippery. 

His cock is only a little bit inside her so far, and it's so frustrating because it feels so good and he so desperately wants to be all the way inside. At least she's not going quite as slow as Kurt did yesterday. But he needs to come way worse now—yesterday by the time Kurt rode him he'd already come with Blaine and Santana and Ryder. Today all he's had is sexy play time with Mercedes and Quinn that has got him all excited but hasn't given him any release yet.

"Quinn..." he whines. "You're gonna let me come, right? Please?"

Quinn lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Even with how wet she is, with how much Sam opened her up with his mouth, with how much the first orgasm relaxed her muscles...Sam's cock is huge, and it's a lot to take. "Yes, Sam," she tells him. "But you need to be good and wait until I tell you you can."

"I'll try really hard," he promises. "You just feel super good."

"You do too," she gasps. _Fuck_ does Sam feel super good. She works herself up and down his dick, up and down, a little lower each time, until she feels her ass hit his balls.

God, just think of how wide her cunt must be stretched open to take the whole thing. Just think how far up inside her the tip must be. Jesus, what if the rest of the Chastity Club could see her now? What if...what if her father could? What if Daddy knew—if he could actually _see_ —what a filthy cockslut his little angel is? If he knew it wasn't just a drunken mistake when she "let" some guy fuck her “once,” but that she actually _loves_ being stuffed full with a giant cock? 

And, fuck, this one is giant and she is stuffed _full_ and she's a total slut for it.

She grips Sam's shoulders tightly as she works her cunt up and down his cock, not sure which she loves more—the way her clit drags along his shaft as she lifts up or the way the head of his cock pounds her in the G-spot as she drops down. It's all so, so good, she never wants to stop.

Sam can barely stand it. The squeezing, the friction, the way Quinn's sex smell has permeated the entire room. He so wants to be good but he doesn't know how much longer he can not come.

And then she slams down extra hard on him and he just can't help it. He whimpers as his dick surges deeper inside her, against his will, and starts to unload. He's sorry, but he also can't help but feel so, so good as he thrusts up involuntarily and comes hard in her.

"Goddamn it!" Quinn snaps when she realizes Sam is about to come before she told him to. But the stream of cum that he shoots into her is so powerful it's like an extension of his dick, and it slams right into her G-spot, triggering her own orgasm. She holds on tight and bites his shoulder as she humps furiously, letting her pussy squeeze tight and coax out all the cum.

When the intensity of Quinn's orgasm dies down enough that she's able to stop screaming and take a breath, she realizes that Sam is talking. "I'm sorry, Quinn! I'm so sorry!"

"You came without permission, didn't you?" Quinn asks, still rocking in his lap. Because that was awesome, but she can _so_ come more still.

"I'm sorry!" Sam hangs his head miserably.

"Well, you can make it up to me. You wanna lick me some more?"

"Yes, but I don't deserve a reward."

"Maybe not. But..." Quinn thinks furiously. "But what if I command you to make me come again with your mouth? You wouldn't disobey me twice, would you?"

"No, I don't want to disobey!"

"Then I'm commanding you to." She clears off a space on Mr. Schuester's desk and stretches out on her back. Sam's warm, wet load feels so good inside her, she doesn't want to give it a chance to trickle out.

Sam stands at the edge of the desk and hunches over her. She hooks her legs up over his shoulders, partially to make it easier for him but mostly to further prevent trickling. Sam takes an ass cheek in each hand to hold her steady and eagerly lowers his head to her snatch. "Don't stop until I tell you," Quinn commands.

Quinn's pussy tastes so good, it tastes even better than before now that it's filled with her cum and his own. Sam licks fast and greedy.

Quinn forgot to tell him not to lick up inside this time. He's licking up all his own cum—soon there won't even be any left inside her! She's about to correct her omission, but it feels so good the way he's doing it that she can't bring herself to make him stop. And she finds it's actually hot the way he's so enthusiastically slurping up his own cum from inside her.

His lips press against her clit every time he lunges in deep with his tongue, and the faster Quinn rocks her hips the more frequently and firmly he does this.

Not having completely come down from her second orgasm, she reaches her third quickly and her fourth not long after that. Sam never stops or even slows down. She's going to have to tell him what a good boy he is—once she can speak coherently. She's well on her way to number five when the fucking bell rings. "God damn it!"

"I'm sorry!" Sam says, not sure what he did wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong—you're a super good boy!" She pushes him up and explains, "I'm just disappointed because you're so good, but I have to go to my next class."

"Oh. I'm disappointed too." Sam really loved making her come and hoped he could keep doing it longer. Plus he's super hard again and—not that he deserves it—but he was kind of hoping...

As Quinn is rehooking her bra she notices Sam's hard-on. Jesus, it looks nice. "Fuck me again," she says.

"What?"

"Yeah." She might not have time to come again, but at least she won't have to go to class empty-handed. So to speak. "Come as soon as you can, don't even wait for me."

Quinn lies back again and spreads her legs. She squeezes her nipple under her unhooked bra and squirms in anticipation. And then...nothing. She opens her eyes. "Sam...?"

Sam is sitting in Mr. Schuester's chair again, looking at her expectantly. "What are you doing, sweetheart?" she asks him.

"I thought we were going to do fucking in your pussy again."

"Is that the only way you know how to do it?"

"Yeah," Sam says. He's only done it the one time. " _Are_ there other ways?"

Quinn laughs. "There are. I'll teach you some of them some time. But that way's good for now." 

She gets off the desk and into Sam's lap, sliding his cock into her pussy—not nearly as slowly as the first time, much to Sam's relief. He whimpers—she feels so good. She's holding on tight to his shoulders and bouncing and panting. Sam feels like he's panting too, but he's not sure.

"You told me to come, right?" he double checks. Because he feels like he _could_ wait a while if he has to, but if he doesn't have to and won't make Quinn upset with him...

"Yeah, come in me," Quinn pants. There's nothing she wants more than another huge load of his cum in her pussy. 

Sam gasps and thrusts up three or four times in rapid succession, spurting shot after shot of hot, creamy jizz into her. And once again the force of the jizz shooting into her triggers an orgasm deep within her, a powerful one that rocks her whole body and has her yelping and clawing at Sam's shoulders. She feels her walls squeeze his cock like a vise and extract every last drop out of him. 

"Good boy," she purrs in his ear as her body trembles, coming down from its high.

She doesn't want to move. She wants to go to sleep right there in Sam's lap, with his cock still in her sealing in all the cum. 

But she has a class that she's already late for, and she doesn't want to let her grades slip. Daddy would be so disappointed. (Especially if he knew _why_ she was skipping class!) She kisses Sam on the forehead and forces herself to get off him and get dressed. 

She keeps her legs together as much as possible, but as soon as she stands she feels the cum gush out and down the insides of her thighs. The panties she puts on don't do much to stop the flow, they just get soaked. But it's okay, because there's still plenty up inside.

Before walking out of Mr. Schuester's office she ruffles Sam's hair and tells him, "I had fun playing with you, Sam. Next time remind me to show you some of the other ways to do fucking in my pussy."

Sam follows her to the door, wagging his tail. "Okay, Quinn. I can't wait!"


	6. Blaine Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt invites Unique and her pet to visit McKinley; Blaine starts an orgasm training plan for Sam.

"Hummus?" Kurt offers, removing the lid and placing the bowl between himself and Blaine. "I made it myself."

Blaine glances down at his cafeteria chicken, then at the hummus Kurt is artfully arranging veggies, olives, and pita around, and gratefully accepts. "Is there roasted red pepper in this?"

"I'm not telling!" Kurt says with a smile.

"Well, it's delicious." Blaine scoops up another generous amount with a pita triangle and pops it in his mouth. "I think I'm gonna check on Sam before next period starts. You wanna come?"

"Do you mean do I wanna come, or do I wanna _come_?" Kurt asks. He makes a face of distaste. "You're not actually thinking of 'playing oral' with him in Mr. Schuester's office, are you? Or more? Because the janitorial staff at this school is not the most meticulous, and—"

"Well, nothing too involved, but...I mean, if he needs someone to take care of him...I don't know if anyone really got what Mr. Schue was suggesting this morning. And anyway, I was kind of thinking..." He trails off, taking a bite of hummus-covered carrot and chewing thoughtfully.

"Kind of thinking what, Blaine?" Kurt has to prompt.

Blaine looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping. Even though it doesn't appear that anyone is, he lowers his voice. "I was thinking how awesome it would be if he could learn to, like, really fuck us—I would love to take his cock as much as I loved watching you take it—and be able to keep going and not come right away."

Kurt sighs and shifts in his seat, savoring the after-effects of yesterday's "play time." And Blaine's right—the only thing that would have made it better would have been if it could have gone on longer. "That _would_ be awesome," he agrees.

"So I was thinking, you know, with some training..."

"Training?" Kurt asks skeptically.

Blaine tells Kurt about the research he did last night and about a pretty simple training plan he found that just takes patience, repetition, and consistency. 

"He's such a sweet pet, though," Kurt says. "I'd hate for you to push him too hard."

"No, no, it's good for them. It relies on only positive reinforcement, for one thing. And for another thing, training your hybrids in general is good for them. They need mental challenges or they get bored."

"But even if you don't actually punish him if he messes up and comes, isn't just withholding orgasms from the poor guy going to be hard on him?"

"Who said I'm going to withhold orgasms? No, the idea is just to eventually get him to wait a tiny bit longer each time."

"Oh. Well, then yeah, I'll come and watch. Because now you've got me curious."

They finish their lunches quickly; they're just gathering their trash when Kurt's phone rings. He looks at the screen, thinking he'll probably just ignore whoever it is. But it's Unique, this transgender girl in Akron who he's recently gotten to know. It's kind of unlike her to call during the school day, and he knows she's been having problems with some of her classmates at Carmel, so he answers.

Blaine hears Kurt say, "Unique?" And then he hears crying on the other end. He touches Kurt's arm and mouths the words, "What's wrong?" to him.

Kurt shakes his head and mouths back, "It's okay. Go on without me." He actually doesn't think Unique sounds okay at all—she sounds like something pretty bad has happened—but he doesn't know her well enough yet to be sure. It's possible that she just overreacts to little things. He's going to stay on the phone with her and find out, but having Blaine hang around listening to half the conversation isn't going to help. So he gives Blaine a reassuring smile and watches him leave. 

"Okay, Unique, just breathe and take your time. When you can, tell me what happened."

Kurt eventually gets the story out of Unique. She's crying hard, and when she does try to speak it's hard to understand her. But Kurt can't blame her for crying—what happened is actually really bad—even if not, sadly, that surprising.

The verbal harassment started right away the first time she wore girl clothes to school. And it intensified when she didn't back down. 

Then kids started following her home, in a pack, taunting her.

Then this morning, four jocks managed to corner her in the locker room, surrounding her so she couldn't leave without trying to push them out of the way—which she was understandably scared to try. They made threats about finding out what was under her dress. About how if she wanted to be a girl, they could give it to her like a girl. 

The gym teacher showed up and the jocks left—but the teacher said he couldn't do anything about whatever "may or may not have happened" if they didn't touch her physically.

"And it's only a matter of time," Unique tells Kurt. "It's only a matter of time until they do hurt me physically. And who knows if the school will even believe me then? Or do anything about it?"

"And if something happens off school grounds, you can bet they won't," Kurt says. Not that he wants to scare her more, but he thinks it's important to be realistic.

"Actually I'm less worried about something happening off school grounds," Unique says. "My dad picks me up right after school now, and my parents got me...protection."

"What do you mean protection? They got you a gun?" Kurt looks around the cafeteria, scared he may have shouted that last part. He lowers his voice. "They got you a gun? Do you really think that's such a good idea?" 

"Not a gun. A guard dog. Well, a hybrid actually. People leave me alone when I walk around with him. But the principal won't let me bring him to school."

This gives Kurt an idea. "Unique...Do you think your parents would consider moving closer to Lima? Because McKinley's not perfect, but the bullying here isn't _as_ bad as Carmel's. And I think you could even bring your pet to school." If Mr. Schuester can bring his, Kurt doesn't see any reason Unique shouldn't be able to—especially since she has a much better reason.

Unique sniffles. "Is this all an elaborate ruse to get the fabulous talent of Unique to defect to your school's sorry little glee club?"

"That would just be a bonus," Kurt assures her. She's quiet on the other end, and he presses, "Just come visit for a day. See how you like it." When she still doesn't respond he says, "And if you don't like it here, you can use the information you learn about New Directions while you're here to your own advantage."

Unique actually laughs at this. "I'll talk to my parents about it," she promises.

*

Blaine knocks on the door to Mr. Schuester's office. He hears Sam inside, right by the door. "Will! Someone's here! Someone's at the door!"

"Sam?"

"Blaine!"

"Can I come in?"

Sam opens the door and hugs Blaine hard. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Blaine glances around the office, empty except for the two of them and the furniture. But then he notices that Sam's hair is rumpled and there's a crease mark on his face that seems to correspond to the shape of the couch cushion, and he figures Sam was asleep when he knocked and just woke up confused.

"So how's your day going, big guy?" Blaine asks, ruffling his hair. "Has anyone come to play with you yet?"

Sam wags his tail. "Yeah! I played with Mercedes and then I played with Quinn and then I slept and then I played with Will and then I slept some more!"

"Okay." Mercedes and Quinn and Mr. Schuester. So at least the poor guy hasn't been all alone all day, but he hasn't really been taken care of either. Good thing Blaine is here now! Though the training would probably go better if Sam had had _some_ release already today. But that's okay, he'll just keep it simple. "Wanna play a game?"

"Yeah!" Sam answers eagerly. "What kind? A sex game?"

"Yep, a real easy one. I'll touch your dick, and when I tell you to come, you come."

"Okay! Should I lay down?"

"If you want." 

Sam lies on top of the desk and Blaine sits in Mr. Schuester's chair. The puppy's beautiful cock is right there in front of him, already twitching just in anticipation of the game they're about to play, and Blaine just wants to put it in his mouth, suck on it until it's stabbing the back of his throat, and then take it out of his mouth and put it in his ass instead. 

But no. Patience, he reminds himself.

He tickles Sam's balls and ghosts over the surface of his dick with his fingertips. He _very_ slowly increases the amount of pressure he's using, and he can see and feel Sam's cock swelling and hardening under his fingers. 

When Sam's at his full and very impressive length, Blaine has him lick his palms, though without taking both hands off him at the same time. He wraps one spit-slicked hand around the shaft and strokes lightly while using the other to alternate between playing with his balls and teasing at just the outside of his hole.

Soon Sam is whimpering and squirming. Blaine is watching him closely, and honestly he's impressed that he doesn't show any signs yet of being about to come. It's only been a couple minutes, but still, he kind of thought Sam's balls would be tightening up by now. He hopes the poor guy isn't driving himself crazy by holding back—holding back isn't even part of the training plan yet.

"You don't have to hold it in, Sam," he tells him. "If you need to come, I mean, you don't have to hold it in."

"Okay," Sam huffs, squirming a little more.

Soon he moans, and his dick gets visibly darker, and the tightening is just starting. Blaine watches it all super carefully, not wanting to give the command too soon or too late. When he thinks Sam is right at the point of being able to stop if he had to, but not without a struggle, he tells him, "Come, Sam! Come for me now!"

And Sam does. His balls tighten way up, and his cock surges in Blaine's fist as the cum erupts out of it. It keeps pulsing and pulsing, shooting everywhere, as Blaine tells him, "Good boy, Sam! That's it! Such a good boy!" 

Sam's tail is still wagging even after his dick has settled down and is resting against his stomach.

"Such a good boy!" Blaine tells him once again, holding his cum-covered hand to Sam's mouth to let him lick it clean. "You did just what I told you. And so you get a reward."

"Oral?" Sam asks, tail wagging harder. "Do I get to lick you?"

"That's exactly right," Blaine says, not giving Kurt’s misgivings about the cleanliness of Mr. Schuester’s office a single thought. This is exactly what he needs after what he just watched. He unzips his pants while Sam scrambles off the desk and onto the floor in front of him.

Sam gets to it right away, and, god, that tongue. Even though Blaine already knew what to expect, feeling that strong, wet, eager tongue on his dick just about kills him...in the best possible way.

Rewards work best when they come immediately after the behavior that you want to reinforce. Also, Blaine has class soon. And maybe these are just excuses, but it's not like there's anyone he needs to impress anyway, and so Blaine doesn't even try not to come in Sam's mouth pretty much right away.

He grabs Sam by the hair, being careful not to tug, and cants gently into his mouth. "Oh god...Sam...oh fuck..." He unloads down the throat of the sweet hybrid, who squeals happily and—as soon as Blaine releases his grip on his head—licks all over Blaine's crotch to make sure he doesn't miss any of his delicious reward.

"So good," Blaine tells him one last time as he zips up and straightens his clothes and hair. "I have to go to class. We'll play again later, okay?"

"Okay, Blaine!" Sam agrees, wagging his tail and waving good-bye.


	7. Ryder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder takes Sam home, and wrestling leads to a hand job. Ryder wonders what will happen if he keeps jerking Sam even after he's come.

"Hey, Ryder!" Blaine shouts, catching up with him in the hallway before last period. "Hold on a sec." 

Ryder turns and waits. "Hey, what's up?"

"Have you checked in on Sam this afternoon by any chance?"

"No, I had to see my learning disabilities specialist during my free period. Have you checked on him?"

"At lunch. I helped him out a little, but as far as I know, no one else has all day. I was gonna take him home with me for a while after school—I asked Mr. Schue and he said it was fine—but now I have to go to Akron with Kurt."

"Akron? Well, don't worry about Sam, though. I can take him home with me."

"You don't mind?" He knows Ryder isn't gay and therefore probably isn't as enamored of Sam's dick as he and Kurt are, but at least he does seem to understand what Sam needs.

"No, of course not. Have fun in Akron. I'll pick Sam up from Mr. Schue's office at the end of the day."

When he does, he runs into Quinn on her way out of the office. "Oh, hi, Ryder," she says. "I was just worried Sam might be thirsty so I brought him something to drink."

"That was thoughtful. I'm sure he appreciates it."

"Yeah, it's really sweet how he acts when he's appreciative." She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and says, "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." 

Ryder walks inside, and immediately Sam jumps up out of Mr. Schue's chair to hug him. "Hi, Ryder! Did you come to play?"

"Sort of. I thought if you'd like to come to my house we could play there for a while."

"Yeah! Do we get to ride in a car to your house?"

"Yep. Do you like to ride in cars?"

"I sure do!" Sam says, tail wagging. "Especially if I can have the window down!"

"Well you're in luck, because you can."

"Yay! Do I have to wear a seat belt?"

"Yeah."

Sam's tail wagging slows down a little. "But I _can_ have the window open, right?"

"Right."

His tail wagging speeds up again. "Yay!"

Sam runs around the house, sniffing and checking out every room. Then he runs back to Ryder, stands in front of him wagging his tail, and asks, "Can we play now?"

"Of course." Ryder rubs behind his ears. "What would you like to play?"

"Um..." Boy, Sam loves to play everything, it's hard to think of just one thing. But Ryder smells really good and Sam bets his junk probably tastes really good, so he suggests, "Oral?"

"Um..." Ryder gets it that Sam is the type of pet who needs to come a lot, and it's not like he minds helping him out. But he's also not really sure he wants to put a ginormous cock in his mouth when there are other, easier ways to get the job done. "How about wrestling?" They can both burn off some energy, and when Sam gets boned Ryder can finish him off with his hand.

"Yeah!"

Ryder starts circling, and Sam starts too, and they circle each other going "Rrr!" and pretending to be menacing. Ryder's the first to lunge, and they both go down and start rolling around on the floor. 

Not surprisingly, Ryder feels Sam start to get hard after a pretty short amount of time. He doesn't stop the wrestling game to do anything about it, though, not right away. Not until it feels like Sam's deliberately (though maybe it actually isn't conscious) grinding against him. Then he flips Sam onto his back and holds his shoulders to the floor.

"You win!" Sam concedes happily.

Ryder gets off Sam and sits on the floor next to him. He rubs his belly. "You're a good boy, aren't you, Sam?"

"Uh-huh!" Sam agrees, eyes closed, tail wagging.

"You need some help with this?" he asks casually, lowering his hand from Sam's belly to his dick.

"Yeah, Ryder, please! That feels really, really good!"

Ryder wraps his hand around the shaft and jerks him with long, firm, unhurried strokes. Sam whimpers and squirms under him. Eventually he starts to beg. "Please, Ryder, please!"

"Please what? You want me to go faster?"

"Yeah, faster. Please, faster."

Ryder tightens his grip and starts jerking faster. Sam's whimpering becomes louder, and as his balls tighten and his cum starts to pulse out, it takes on a staccato quality. 

_So_ much cum everywhere—Ryder can hardly believe it. He really has to get more of the New Directions to help the poor guy, because one quickie at lunch time and another quick handjob after school are clearly not even close to being enough. He bets Sam will be able to come again like right away after this.

In fact...what if Ryder doesn't even stop jerking him when he seems to be done?

And so he doesn't. He slows down his jerking as the stream of Sam's cum diminishes, but he doesn't stop when the stream does.

Sam gasps. He squirms. He squirms _hard_ , but it doesn't look like he's trying to get away.

"You okay, buddy?" Ryder asks as he continues to stroke steadily.

"Yeah! It feels really..." Sam has no idea how to describe how it feels. It feels really _a lot_. And then it feels really, _really_ a lot, and he yelps.

"You need me to stop?"

"No!" Sam pleads. "No, no, no, please don't stop!"

Ryder watches as Sam keeps squirming on the floor. If anything, he seems to be wiggling _into_ the jerking. He tightens his grip just a little, and suddenly one of Sam's legs is shaking. He grips a tiny bit tighter still, and speeds up the jerking just a smidge, and now the leg is kicking.

Sam is only vaguely aware of whatever his leg is doing—only aware enough to know he couldn't stop if it he wanted to. He couldn't stop it any more than he could stop the whine coming from his throat. He wouldn't want to stop it any more either.

His dick is getting hard again. And Ryder is not adjusting his fingers to accommodate the growing thickness, meaning he's squeezing him tighter and tighter. 

The whine transitions to a moan, then a groan, lower and lower until it's almost a growl. The kicking slows and stops, with Sam's leg bent at the knee, foot pushing into the floor, muscles flexed. He's not squirming anymore, he's thrusting up into Ryder's fist. Much as he tries, Ryder can no longer keep his grip as tight—Sam's expanding size and powerful thrusts force his fingers wider.

Sam suddenly realizes he doesn't know if he's allowed to come again. "Ry-...Ry-...P-pl-pl..." is all he manages to get out by way of asking for permission before it's too late and he's erupting on himself again. It's all _so much_ still, and he can't...he just can't...

Ryder watches in awe as Sam covers himself in even more jizz than the first time. It's _everywhere_ , and his face is dark red, and his whole body is shaking. It looks so amazing—he just hopes he hasn't broken the poor guy or something.

He slows his jerking as the stream of cum diminishes again, and this time he does stop when Sam does. Sam is still shaking, and Ryder's getting worried. He lies down next to him and holds him. He strokes his hair soothingly. "Sam? Are you all right? Was that too much?"

Sam wags his tail as energetically as he can, though he's pretty exhausted. "It was _great_ , Ryder. I'm not in trouble?"

"Of course not," Ryder assures him. He kisses his forehead and holds him a little tighter. "So you feel okay?"

"I feel great," Sam repeats, nuzzling into Ryder's embrace.


	8. Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake comes over to Ryder's and gives Sam his favorite treat in the whole world.

Ryder has homework he really should get started on, but it's hard to resist taking a nap with a cuddly puppy. Well, at least it'll mean he'll be well-rested and able to really concentrate when he does start working, he tells himself right before he drifts off.

The nap is short, though—it's interrupted by a call from Jake, who wants to come over. Ryder sighs inwardly and tells him of course, come on over. When he hangs up, he wriggles out from under Sam. Jake is probably going to want to vent about some argument he had with Marley, which means Ryder better start his homework _now_.

Not that he has time to get that much done before the doorbell rings and Sam jumps up and alerts him that someone is there. As soon as Ryder lets him in Sam sniffs him. He wags his tail: he remembers this guy! One of Will's friends, so part of Sam's extended pack now.

"Hey, there, Sam," Jake says, patting his head. To Ryder he says, "Dude, what's that all over his stomach?"

Ryder looks at the sticky cum drying there. Must be kind of uncomfortable, he thinks. "Come in the kitchen, Sam. I'll help you get cleaned up."

Sam follows Ryder into the kitchen, and Jake follows them both. Ryder holds some paper towels under the faucet and then uses them to clean Sam up. The paper towels are a little bit scratchy, but they're warm from the water, and they feel good on his belly. They graze his dick a little, and of course that feels good too! Not enough to make him totally hard again right away, but still good.

"But what _is_ it," Jake asks again. "Because it looks like—"

"Oh, yeah, it's spunk," Ryder says. He explains about Sam, about why Mr. Schuester wants the glee club to help out with him...basically all the stuff Mr. Schue should have explained this morning but didn't actually. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure," Jake says distractedly. He's thinking maybe he wouldn't mind helping out with Sam... 

Ryder pours a couple glasses of juice and one of water. He gives the water to Sam and one of the juices to Jake and sits at the small kitchen table with the other juice. Jake takes the other chair, and Sam kneels on the floor next to Ryder, who strokes his hair.

"So...but I mean, you just jerk him off?" Jake asks. "That can't be that much fun."

"He seems to like it," Ryder says defensively. "Do you like it when I jerk you off, Sam?"

"Yeah!" Sam wags his tail happily.

"I'm not saying he doesn't like it. I'm just saying...he could do that himself."

"Well then what exactly do you suggest I do for him, Jake?"

God, is Ryder really that dumb? "Why don't you fuck him?"

Sam sits up a little straighter and his ears perk up—even more so when Ryder repeats what Jake just said: "Why don't I _fuck_ him?"

"Yeah. Isn't that why people even breed sex hybrids? It's sure not so they can give them hand jobs all the time."

"Well, but..." Ryder leans forward and lowers his voice. "But he needs to come, like a lot, so wouldn't that mean he'd have to be the one doing the..."

"Oh, for god's sake," Jake scoffs. He turns his attention to the puppy. "Sam, have you been fucked before?"

"Yeah!" Sam answers, tail wagging happily.

"And do you like being fucked?"

"Yeah, yeah! I love it!" His tail is wagging so hard that his whole body is practically bouncing.

"And do you ever come when you're being fucked?"

"It makes me come really hard! Really super hard! I love it!"

"Great. So if I wanted to fuck you right now—"

"Do you? Are you going to? Are you going to, please?" Sam can hardly believe it—this is such a treat, and it's been so long! But his body remembers what to do, and he feels his asshole start to slick itself up in anticipation.

"Wait, why do you get to?" Ryder asks. "I'm the one who's been taking care of him."

"Maybe, but I get to fuck him because you were too stupid to even think of it." And because Jake really needs it. He's been going out with Marley for almost three months now, and she's still not giving him jack shit. Not even the hand jobs that this puppy has been getting. He _so_ needs to get his dick inside a tight, warm hole. 

Sam looks eagerly back and forth between Jake and Ryder. He hopes they'll both fuck him, but he doesn't interfere with their argument. He understands that they need to establish which one of them ranks higher. 

They argue back and forth—it almost looks like it's going to escalate to shoving for a minute—before the loser storms across the room, crosses his arms, and leans against the counter, sulking. The winner stands and pulls his pants and underwear down to his knees and stands in front of Sam. His dick is big and stiff, but not totally rock hard yet. "You know how to help me out with this, Sam?"

Sam licks his lips and looks up into the boy's face. "Yes, Jake!"

He starts licking right away. He always loves the way humans' junk smells and tastes, but the way Jake's tastes right now—the way some guys' does when they've just had a status fight—is probably his favorite. He can smell the same scent on Ryder—not identical, but similar—but he obviously he can't go to the loser first. Jake gets to have him first. Obviously. 

Fuck. Jake hasn't had anyone's mouth on his cock in way too long. And Sam is _really_ good at this. His tongue is like, perfectly designed for giving head. And he's _so_ enthusiastic, Jesus. Why can't girls like giving head this much? Jake lets his head fall back and he groans.

"At least tell him if he's doing good," Ryder calls from across the kitchen.

"What!?" Is Ryder really trying to tell him what to do right now?

"He needs feedback. Praise. Tell him if he's doing good."

"Fuck you," Jake calls back. Honestly, that guy. "Sam knows he's doing good, don't you Sammy? You know you're a good boy, right?"

Sam wags his tail as he continues licking happily. He was already pretty sure that Jake was happy with what he was doing—he can usually tell with guys that they're happy when their dicks keep getting harder—but he still really likes being told that he's a good boy.

Jake would really like to just come in Sam's mouth. Another time he will. But right now, he'll be damned if he's not going to fuck him. He gently pushes Sam's head away and tells him, "Hands and knees."

Sam quickly gets into position, presenting himself to the victor. 

Jakes steps out of his pants and underwear and kneels behind Sam. God, that ass. That sweet, tiny little hole. Supposedly they're super stretchy, and you don't even need lube or anything. But it looks impossible—that hole looks _so tight_. Jake has never fucked a hybrid before, and he doesn't want to hurt the little guy. He really is very sweet.

So he tests, gently, with one finger. It slides in so easily. Sam's ass opens to accommodate it perfectly, while still gripping it tightly. And Sam certainly seems to like it. He moans and he rocks back and forth, and he begs, "Please, Jake. Please don't tease, please let me really have your dick."

Jake pulls his finger out and presses his cock up against Sam's entrance instead. "Since you asked so nicely, Sam. Since you're such a good boy."

Sam's tail is perked way up, totally out of the way, giving Jake's cock unimpeded access to his hole. He spreads his legs a little wider, just to make things easier still. Arches his back and grinds his ass back against Jake. He's trying to be patient, but...

Jake's strong hands pull Sam's cheeks apart. "Damn," he mutters. "You want it really bad, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Sam agrees. "Really bad! Please!"

"Jesus, Jake, are you just gonna tease the poor guy?"

Jake is not just gonna tease the poor guy. He's gonna _fuck_ him. He grabs his cock and slowly pushes the head inside. 

Sam moans in pleasure. _Finally_! After he waited _so long_! But...why is that all Jake is giving him? Jake's dick is huge, why is he just putting a little tiny bit of it inside? "Jake..." he whines.

And then Jake pulls it back out and Sam almost cries, but before he can, Jake is slamming it back in again, all of it, hard, and it feels _so good_. And now he's going in and out and in and out, nonstop, slamming in harder and harder each time, and it's everything Sam ever wanted!

Jake is gripping onto Sam's hips tightly and muttering to himself with every thrust. "Jesus...Fucking... _God_..." This guy's ass is seriously the best thing he's ever had his dick in. And that's not just the long dry spell talking, he doesn't think. It's just that...Sam's ass is slippery enough and yielding enough that Jake can really move in it—can really move _hard_ and _fast_ without worrying about hurting him—and yet...that tight, tight grip... _fuck_.

Ryder watches Sam carefully. If he looks at all like he's in pain—or even discomfort—Ryder is going to step in and make Jake get the fuck off him.

And yet, Sam is very obviously not in pain. Or discomfort. The expression on his face makes it very, very obvious that he's in heaven. Ryder just wishes _he_ were the one causing Sam to make that face.

Well, he will be. As soon as he gets the chance, he will be.

Sam tries, but he can't maintain the position Jake told him to get in. Jake is just pounding him too hard, and Sam's arms collapse beneath him, and he crosses his forearms on the floor and rests his head on his arms. He wouldn't dream of moving his ass, of course, even if Jake weren't holding it so firmly in place.

Something about the shift in position...there's this spot inside Sam that he can feel guys hitting when they fuck him, and Jake's been hitting it all along, and it's felt super good, but now with the new position he's hitting it even harder and more directly, and Sam knows he's going to come soon. 

"Jake...Jake...can I—" And then Jake nails him with an especially well-placed thrust and asking permission to come becomes moot. Sam howls—literally howls—with pleasure and his body spasms around Jake's dick. Tremors wash through him as his cum covers himself and the floor.

Jake has never felt anyone come this hard on his cock. Not that he was going to last that much longer anyway, but with Sam's walls gripping and squeezing him the way they are, he's completely powerless not to let go and unload in his ass. He has no control over his hips as they pump, pump, pump into Sam and deposit his load deep inside. He finishes with a deep shudder and collapses on Sam, who he can still feel trembling beneath him.

He's shaking. Sam is shaking, and Jake is probably crushing him. Ryder walks across the kitchen and crouches down to check on him. "You okay, buddy?" he asks.

"Yeah," Sam says, his voice having that same sleepy-contented sound it gets after Ryder makes him come. Not _more_ contented. Well, not much more.

"Come on, buddy. If Jake will have the common courtesy to get _off_ of you, I'll help clean you up."

Jake is way too content himself to be bothered by Ryder's snippiness, and he wordlessly rolls off the puppy. Sam takes the hand that Ryder extends to him and lets himself be helped up, then led upstairs to the bathroom.


	9. Ryder again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Jake fuck Sam, Ryder wants a turn.

Ryder decides Sam could use a full shower rather than just a quick wipe-down after being come all over on (and in) by Jake. He adjusts the water to a temperature Sam says he likes and turns it on. He strips his clothes off to get in the shower with Sam to help. Standing behind the puppy, he reaches around to soap up his chest. "So. You really like that, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah," Sam answers dreamily. "If you mean getting fucked."

"Yep. That's what I meant." He lowers his hands and soaps up Sam's belly. "He didn't even touch your cock and you still came."

"Yeah," Sam agrees. He feels Ryder's hands moving lower still down his body. "Are you going to touch it? Because I really like that too."

"I thought so!" Ryder lets the bar fall and soaps up Sam's dick with just the lather in his hands. And he starts to get hard again, almost immediately. This puppy is insatiable! "So you _do_ like it when I jerk you off."

"Of course I do," Sam says. Why would he _not_ like his good friend touching his junk and making him come? He rubs his junk against Ryder's hands and asks, "Are you gonna do that now?"

"Actually I was thinking of fucking you. Would you like _that_?"

"Of course I would!" It's what Sam was most hoping for.

"Good. Because..." Because until Jake came over, Ryder thought of Sam as a sweet, helpless creature who he wanted to take care of. He honestly hadn't even thought about how Sam could take care of some of his needs too. But something about watching him take a pounding from Jake's big cock—and seeing how much he _loved it_ —and seeing how enjoyable it had obviously been for Jake—well, he's been seriously hard for a while now, and the only thing that will help is to get his dick inside Sam's ass.

"I just need to..." Ryder can admit—only to himself—that watching Jake fuck Sam was a huge turn on, and the expressions on both their faces when they came was super hot. But that does not mean he wants to feel Jake's sloppy seconds when he gets his dick inside Sam. "I just need to get you cleaned out."

Ryder grabs the shower head and switches it to hand-held mode. "Can you, like, bend over?" He's not sure of the best way to do this.

But Sam knows how. Emma has always liked him to be really clean, and she used to wash him really thoroughly herself. Until that time...he always tries really hard not to come when she's around because he knows she doesn't like that, but there was one time when she accidentally touched his dick at the exact moment that a powerful stream of water was shooting into his ass, and...well, he lost the privilege of being washed by Emma.

He puts one leg up on the edge of the tub and bends over just so, just how Emma taught him to before he lost that privilege. Ryder holds him steady with one arm and directs the nozzle with his other hand.

The water tickles inside his butt. The pressure isn't as strong as the shower at Will and Emma's, but he's extra sensitive from just having been fucked. So it tickles, but in a good way, kind of like when Ryder kept jerking him even after he just came. He's totally hard again.

Ryder gets harder watching him squirm and listening to him moan. Because—damn!—that's just from a little water. That's after coming three times today already. No, wait. Four. He forgot about Blaine.

"I'm just gonna check with my fingers," Ryder says. "If you don't mind."

"Yeah!" Sam agrees. 

Ryder eases one finger in. It's so hot inside, so tight. And so...slippery. He hopes the slipperiness isn't Jake's... "Are you always so slippery?" he asks Sam.

"I think so. At least whenever I'm... _aroused_ ," he says, remembering the word Emma sometimes uses to describe the way he feels right now (and a lot of the time). 

"Okay.” Sam is _so_ wet inside that Ryder is pretty sure that some of it is still Jake’s spunk. But if Sam says he’s just always this slippery, Ryder will accept that because…because it’s too hard to wait any longer, with Sam all bent over right in front of him, his tight, pink little hole at just about dick-level. It's definitely not because he's actually sort of turned on by suspecting it's not _only_ Sam's own fluids in there—he'd feel really weird about being turned on by that. He rubs his hands down Sam's back, stopping when he has one palm covering each ass cheek. "You're ready then?"

"Ready for you to fuck me? Yeah, super ready! Yeah, yeah, please! Please!"

The thing about Ryder is...he's a virgin. There was this girl at summer camp who he made out with some, and maybe got to first base with if you count over-the-clothes touching, but, yeah, that's it. And he wonders briefly if fucking Sam "counts." Cause, like, he's a normal fifteen-year-old guy with the normal urges, but he's also kind of a romantic, and he always assumed his first time would be with someone he was in love with. 

But...

Sam...bending over right in front of him...literally begging him for it...

And then he thinks...maybe he _should_ get some practice in now, so that his first time when he's in love with won't be horrible. Because he'll probably be nervous then, right? And it's not like he has anything to be nervous about now. It's not like Sam is going to complain if he does it badly. Sam is so sweet! And he's _almost_ as enthusiastic— _genuinely_ enthusiastic, Ryder thinks; he doesn't think Sam could fake an emotion if he tried—about Ryder's measly hand jobs as he is about being fucked by a pro like Jake.

Jake. The one factor that does make him a little nervous. The last thing he wants is Jake barging in and telling him he's doing it wrong. That guy can be such an ass. 

He leans out of the shower to lock the door and slips and almost falls. He realizes that another thing that could make this a less than awesome experience is if he or Sam ended up cracking their heads open on the tile. So he turns off the water and reaches for a towel.

"Aren't you going to fuck me?" Sam asks forlornly. "Did I do something bad?"

"Of course not, Sam, you're always such a good boy. I'm just going to do it in my bedroom." His bedroom door doesn't have a lock, but Jake probably won't actually barge in—Ryder's much more concerned about the head-cracking-open scenario now, plus the logistics in general. He dries off Sam, then himself, and leads Sam across the hall to his room. He's not _really_ worried about Jake barging in, but he wedges a chair under the doorknob just to be sure.

They stand inside the room facing each other and—Ryder doesn't know why he feels compelled to confess, since he doesn't really think Sam will mind, but he says, "I've never actually done this before."

"Oh," Sam says. "Fucked a hybrid before?"

"Fucked anyone before."

"Oh." Sam's quiet for a minute, and they're standing close—so close that Ryder can feel Sam's dick twitching. "But you want to?" Sam asks.

"I do." Ryder cups Sam's ass cheeks and pulls him ever so slightly closer, just enough so their cocks are pressed together so Sam can feel how hard Ryder is, how much he wants to fuck him.

Sam closes his eyes and moans and grinds his dick lightly against Ryder's. "You're ready then?" he asks.

"I'm ready when you are, Sam."

"Yay!" Sam exclaims, and his tail starts wagging like crazy. He pulls away from Ryder and flops down on the bed, flat on his belly, and spreads his legs. "I'm ready, I'm ready!"

Ryder climbs onto the bed, hovering over Sam, and...he doesn't know—is it weird to kiss when it's sex with a hybrid? Maybe it's weird to kiss on the mouth, but like if he kissed Sam on the back of the neck, that wouldn't be weird. Right? His neck is just a neck, it's not, like, furry or anything.

So he kisses. And Sam sighs. And he kisses again, and Sam sighs again. And he gives him a longer kiss, one that turns into a kiss/nibble/suck, and Sam moans and ruts against the mattress. 

He rubs his hands down Sam's back and up and over his round, firm cheeks. He separates them and looks at the perfect, pink little hole— _dark_ pink, thanks to Jake. He traces over the puckered skin with his fingertip and asks, "You're sure Jake didn't hurt you?"

Sam whines at the touch and arches up, trying to get Ryder's finger to breach him. He doesn't even hear the question the first time, and Ryder has to repeat it. Even then, he doesn't really understand it. "No, Jake didn't _hurt_ me, he _fucked_ me. Fucking feels good. Please, Ryder, you promised you were gonna—"

"I will, Sam, I will. Just be patient, okay?"

Sam whines a little, but just to himself. He knows being patient means no begging and no complaining.

Ryder watches the poor puppy squirming while trying to be patient. God, he wants it so bad. And Ryder does too—his hesitancy is _not_ from a lack of wanting it. His hesitancy is from...hell, he can't even remember. What the fuck _is_ he waiting for?

He sticks the very tip of his dick in, and he and Sam both gasp. It's already...he's literally just got just the head inside and already it's the most amazing feeling ever. He takes just a second to marvel at the sensation, and then he continues pushing in slowly and steadily, watching his cock disappear inside Sam's ass. Soon it's completely swallowed up, and Sam is moaning and rocking himself back and forth on it, gripping it with these super tight ass muscles. Ryder could not do anything. He could hold perfectly still and Sam's movements beneath him could have them both coming in minutes. But now that he's _in_ he desperately wants to really fuck him. He lies flat on top of Sam, resting all his weight on him, mainly so he won't have to think about any of his nonessential body parts like arms and legs, and he puts all he's got into his hips, humping into Sam as fast and as powerfully as he can.

Sam can't move at all—he's completely pinned. He can't wiggle or squirm or grind against the mattress. And he doesn't even want to, because Ryder's frantic humping is hitting him in all the right spots. It's even moving him up and down the mattress, giving him plenty of delicious friction on his dick. It's such a relief, he needs this so bad after Ryder teased him for so long. His orgasm hits him suddenly, and he's unexpectedly trembling and howling into the pillow. Oh, oh, he still can't move under Ryder, which means all the tremors are inside his body, which just makes them that much more intense.

Ryder feels the tremors—they make Sam's walls seize up around his dick. He wanted to keep fucking forever—it's _so_ great, but now there's nothing he can do to hold his own orgasm in—it floods through him and out of him, filling Sam's channel. He pumps and pumps until he's drained.

And then he lies still on top of Sam, unwilling to move yet and let his fluids leak out of the pet. They're still lying like that when the door opens—the chair under the doorknob doing absolutely nothing to stop it—and Jake walks in. He takes one look at the two of them and laughs. "I heard the howling, but I just had to see for myself. So you actually fucked him, huh?"

"Fuck off," Ryder says sleepily.

"Yeah, fine. I'll go. One more for the road, though."


	10. Ryder & Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wants to fuck Sam again; so does Ryder. How can they settle this?

"What are you talking about?" Ryder asks, though he's not actually interested. He's more interested in Jake getting the hell out so he can go back to cuddling with Sam, maybe even taking a little nap just how they are.

"I'm talking about I'm going to see Marley tonight, and she doesn't even like me to get a hard-on when we make out, so I wanna fuck this guy one more time to tide me over."

"You can't just _use_ him like that," Ryder objects.

"Why not? He loves it. Don't you, boy?"

"Yeah!" Sam agrees. He feels his hole relubricating just at the thought—though it's not like it's exactly dry in there, what with all the jizz that's already been deposited.

"Well, you're both just gonna have to wait." Ryder strokes Sam's hair and adds, "I'm sorry, Sammy, but my cock is in you still and I like it there and I'm not taking it out yet."

"I like it there too," Sam agrees. He wiggles a little, and he can feel it twitching inside him. Maybe it won't take Ryder too long to get hard again! Still, he doesn't want to be in trouble with Jake. Luckily he's able to think of something that might make both of them happy. "What if Ryder doesn't take it out yet and I make you come with my mouth?"

"Oh, this is the most ridiculous..." But Jake looks down at Ryder, sprawled out over Sam and holding onto him tight, and realizes the blowjob is probably his best option, because what else would he do? Wrestle a naked guy to the ground? Seems kinda gay. "Fine," he says. He steps out of his pants again and stands next to the bed in front of Sam's face.

Sam has to shift his position a bit under Ryder. Ryder's not crazy about the idea of Sam sucking Jake off right now, but he's got to admit that that shifting around, with Ryder's cock still lodged in his ass, feels pretty good. And is it just his imagination, or is Sam even wetter than he was just a minute ago?

Jake holds Sam's head in place while he starts to lick his cock. It tastes like his own ass—so good! Sam wishes he could bend like a full puppy and lick himself there. He can't, but this is the next best thing. It doesn't _only_ taste like ass, of course—it tastes like cock too, which he likes just as much. 

Oh yeah, this puppy's tongue. He's so _eager_ , lapping up Jake's dick like it's the tastiest treat ever. Fuck, he's getting it all wet and slobbery, covering every inch. And it's strong, it's not, like, just gliding over the surface—Sam is applying as much pressure with his tongue as Jake would with his hand. _Fuck_ , it's good.

Sam is _really_ into licking Jake's dick, and he's being very thorough about it. Meaning he's bobbing his head around to get every part of it. Meaning his whole body is jostling this way and that, jostling Ryder's dick along with it. "Oh, fuck, Sam," Ryder groans. He should maybe pull out—he's a bit sensitive still—but it feels really good, and he's getting hard again. 

Sam takes the _Oh, fuck, Sam_ as a command of sorts, and he starts deliberately moving his hips, clenching and squeezing Ryder's dick inside him. Soon Ryder will be hard enough to be able to fuck him again, which he already needs again. Not that he _always_ needs it again so soon, but with this amount of stimulation...well, what's a hypersexual hybrid _supposed_ to do? He ruts against the mattress, desperately waiting for Ryder to start pounding him again.

Ryder doesn't start pounding right away, but he does start thrusting soon, slow but deep. "Mmm, more, Ryder, please," Sam says. 

"Hey!" Jake snaps. "No talking! Your mouth is otherwise occupied."

Sam looks at him apologetically and goes back to licking, but Jake can't help but be a little peeved still. He's never gonna have Sam's full attention when Sam is getting what he _really_ wants—a good dicking—from someone else.

Not even a _good_ dicking, really. Not like Jake could be giving him. 

Why the fuck is Jake putting up with this, anyway?

"That's enough of this bullshit," he announces. "I'm fucking him now."

"The hell you are." Ryder lifts his upper body above Sam and braces himself with his arms locked against the bed on either side of him.

"Oh, _oh_!" _There's_ the pounding Sam's been waiting for.

Jake didn't want it to come to this, but if he has to remove Ryder forcefully, then so be it. He grabs him under the arms and pulls.

It turns out the little motherfucker is tenacious—he's holding onto Sam tight and he is not letting himself be pried away. After several minutes of struggling—Ryder yelling at him the whole time—the best he manages is to flip the two of them over. 

Ryder's flat on his back now, and he's continuing to thrust up into Sam, who's still impaled on his dick. Sam is still writhing in ecstasy, like maybe he doesn't even notice they've shifted. 

Well. If Ryder isn't going to step aside for Jake, then he damn well better make some room _inside_. 

Before Ryder can reposition them, Jake climbs on top of the pair. He lifts Sam's legs, telling him to hold his knees to his chest, which Sam quickly does, watching him with anticipation.

Ryder can't see what Jake is doing, but he has a very bad feeling about it. "Jake! Jake, what the hell, man?" 

"I told you I was gonna fuck him now," Jake says, as he holds Sam still—or as still as he can, given that Ryder still hasn't even paused his fucking into him—and lines himself up.

"Are you crazy? You'll hurt him!"

"Will it hurt you, Sam?" Jake asks, not hiding his exasperation.

"Why would it?" Sam asks. He really wants to understand the question, because it's not the first time Ryder has thought he might get hurt. But Sam has _never_ gotten hurt by anything sexual, so he doesn't get why Ryder keeps thinking he will. 

"See?" Jake says.

Ryder quickly considers his options. He can pull out, wait till Jake is done fucking him, and take sloppy seconds again, which he objects to mostly on principle. He can try to fight, which, given his current position, seems like a long shot. Or he can just keep fucking Sam and let Jake do what he wants. He settles on the third option, holding still _temporarily_ so that Jake can get in without hurting the puppy.

Jake eyes Sam's hole. He knows it's naturally stretchy and moist and everything, but it looks so _tight_. He hopes Ryder isn't right after all, because he doesn't actually want to hurt the little guy. He's not a total asshole, and besides, he doesn't want to make Sam skittish and unwilling around him in the future.

Just to be safe he decides to do a little prefuck stretching, like if he was going to fuck a girl's ass. He wets one finger in his mouth and carefully slides it inside. Sam moans at the intrusion and, somewhat unsettlingly, so does Ryder.

Ryder's immediately embarrassed by his reaction—though how could he be expected to _not_ react, after all? His dick is already inside the warmest, tightest, most perfect place in the world, and then suddenly everything's even tighter and warmer and there's another _thing_ —a warm and fleshy thing—rubbing against his cock? Fuck yeah, it feels good.

Jake spends a while moving his finger around and in and out. For stretching. And because he likes the way it makes Sam whimper. And honestly he's kind of starting liking what it's doing to Ryder too.

He gets a second finger in and works both of them way up inside Sam, way up near the head of Ryder's cock, and he starts sort of...deliberately massaging. Not because he likes touching another guy's dick, obviously. But he likes getting the guy all needy and desperate and not able to do much about it. Serves him right for refusing to give him a turn with Sam.

It's not until Ryder grabs his thigh and squeezes it _hard_ and goes, "Come _on_ , man" that he gives it a rest. He pulls his fingers out slowly and smirks, though Ryder can't see him. 

Sam could, if he had his eyes open, but he doesn't. "You ready for it, boy?" he asks.

"Yeah, Jake! Yeah, please!" Sam is having the hardest time keeping his hands on his knees. Jake told him to hold them up, and he wants to be good, but it's really hard not to touch his dick. So, yes, he's definitely ready for Jake to stop teasing and start fucking. And then hopefully Ryder will start fucking again too.

Jake spits into his palm and rubs it over his dick, particularly the side that will be rubbing against Ryder's dick. He's starting to have slight second thoughts about whether this is gay, but he decides he doesn't care. It's not like anything short of maybe an earthquake would make him change course now anyway. He places his cockhead up against Sam's entrance and starts to push in slowly.

Sam cries out, "O- _oh_!" He's never been stretched this far before, and suddenly he understands why Ryder's been worried that he might get hurt. "Jake— _oh_!—Jake, wait!"

Jake holds still. "You okay, Sammy?" he asks with real concern.

"Yeah." Sam takes a deep breath and struggles to think how to explain. "It...maybe hurts? Just a little?"

"So...should I stop?"

"No! It feels really good too, even though it hurts a little. Just..."

"So...go slow?"

"Yeah!" Sam agrees. He can't remember ever _wanting_ anyone to fuck him slow before, but right now that seems like the best way. It seems like the _only_ way he'll be able to take it—take Ryder and Jake both at the same time—which he really wants to do.

"I can go slow," Jake tells him. In fact, he doesn't think he _could_ go fast if he wanted to, not yet. There's too much resistance, Sam is so fucking tight with Ryder's cock stuffed up his ass. Ryder's not actually small. And so he inches in super slowly, bit by bit, until the length of his dick is flush with Ryder's and they're both firmly encased inside Sam's walls. 

He lets Sam stop holding his knees and drapes his legs over his shoulders instead. He rubs his thighs to soothe him while he adjusts—when they stop trembling under his fingers he asks, "How are you doing, Sammy?"

"Good," Sam says, grinding experimentally between the two boys sandwiching him. "I think, maybe...you don't have to be slow anymore?"

Jake does keep his thrusts slow and shallow, though—at first. He keeps going slow and shallow until Ryder starts thrusting again too. And that just...well, Sam apparently likes it, as he starts to moan louder, and not in a bad way. But it throws Jake's rhythm off. And since Sam's obviously fine now—as evidenced by the happy moaning—he decides it's time to really go for it. He grabs Sam firmly by the hips and starts fucking into him _hard_.

Ryder gives up trying to thrust, but it's awesome, because it's like he's fucking Sam and getting jacked off at the same time, without having to put any effort into it at all. Just to be doing something not completely passive, he reaches around Sam and strokes his chest and plays with his nipples.

Sam is happy being completely passive. He's completely happy letting Jake's cock slam into him, with enough force to make him slide up and down Ryder's cock as well, over and over. He passively lets his orgasm creep up on him, and when it hits, it takes him by complete surprise.

He drops his head back hard against Ryder and howls as the tremors start. His body convulses as his cock releases as much cum as it can muster—he usually replenishes quickly, but this has been an extraordinary day.

Ryder starts to unload almost as soon as Sam's walls start constricting around him, the pain in his nose from Sam slamming his head against it notwithstanding. He digs his fingers into Sam's chest and pumps up into him, spraying his insides—and Jake's cock—with his spunk.

Jake withstands all this somehow. He keeps fucking into Sam, not even giving Ryder a chance to pull out, until the last possible second, when he pulls out and jerks himself over Sam, letting his cum spray all over the puppy's chest. And Ryder's hands. 

Instead of collapsing on top of the two of them, which is his first instinct, he falls to the side. He even pulls Sam to the side with him, so Ryder can breathe. Because he's considerate like that.

Ryder reaches around Sam to wipe his hands off on Jake's side. Which Jake allows, because whatever. And the three of them lie there in not quite a pile until Ryder asks Jake doesn't he have a date with Marley or something. So Jake lethargically gets up and gets dressed. Neither Sam nor Ryder moves, but before he goes, Jake ruffles Sam's hair and says, "You were a very good boy, Sammy."

Sam smiles and mutters, "Thanks," but Jake can tell he's mostly asleep.


	11. Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will won't let any of the boys take Sam home anymore. But Tina is happy to take charge of him for the evening.

Will is a little hesitant to take Sam to school again the next day, after Ryder brought him home limping last night. Though Sam did insist he was fine and had never felt better. He certainly didn't seem scared of Ryder, who after all is a nice kid, and surely wouldn't have...Yeah, the limping was probably from something else. Like...well, Sam mentioned some of the kids played catch with him, so he probably fell or something.

Catch. Will doesn't doubt that Sam did play catch yesterday, because he said so and he doesn't lie. But he's not quite as willing to believe as Emma is that that's the explanation for his sleeping so solidly last night. He's actually not that inclined to believe it has anything to do with the limping either, but he tries to convince himself. Because he really doesn't want to stop bringing Sam to school—he's so happy and content at home, which makes Emma happy and content too. And, well, he's not limping this morning, so whatever Ryder did with him couldn't have been _that_ bad.

He decides Sam will be fine at school. But after school he's not going home with any of the guys again. That's where he draws the line.

He just finds it a little hard to explain this new rule to Blaine.

Between lunch and his next class he stops by his office to pick up his teaching materials, and through a true miracle he remembers at the last second to knock. He immediately hears Sam going, "Blaine, someone's here!" and Blaine telling him to hold on a minute. But Sam goes, "Blaine, I think it's Will!" and he throws the door open while Blaine is still buttoning his pants. Will pretends not to notice this, as he pretends not to notice the shiny, wet substance on his pet's stomach (which Blaine soon wipes off him).

"Well. So," Will says. "I...hope you two were having a nice time."

"Yeah, Blaine is the best!" Sam says. "He's—" 

Will holds up a hand to stop him. "Remember, Sam, you don't have to tell me everything."

Blaine, who's managed to make himself look totally presentable again, says, "Sam's such a good boy, Mr. Schuester. I'd like to take him home with me after school this afternoon, if it's all right."

"No."

"Um...No?"

"Sorry, Blaine. I just...I appreciate you taking care of him, I just think that...during the school day is plenty."

"Mr. Schuester...with all due respect, I'm not sure you understand how much, um, attention a pet like Sam needs. One quick playtime during lunch isn't—"

"Quinn played with me earlier," Sam adds, trying to be helpful.

"Yes, okay. Quinn 'played' with you. But wouldn't you like more _high-quality_ play time? Like coming home with me after school?"

"Yeah, I'd love to come home with you after school!" Sam looks pleadingly at Will.

Sam's puppydog eyes are hard to resist. But Will's got to look out for his pet's well-being. "I'm sorry, Sam. And Blaine. But I think that extended playtime with boys after school is too much."

Sam sits down and—he doesn't pout, because that's not allowed, but he maybe sulks a little. Will telling him no makes him sad.

Blaine continues to argue, reiterating that Sam needs more attention than Blaine can provide him with during the school day. Will doesn't change his mind, but he does get frustrated and eventually yell, "If you're really just worried about _Sam_ and not yourself, then get one of the girls to take him home after school!"

And Blaine yells, "I will then, because I happen to care more about _your_ pet than you apparently do!" and he storms out of the office.

Sam goes over to Will and insinuates himself under his arm. "What did he mean?" he asks. "You care about me more than anyone. Don't you, Will?"

"Of course I do, buddy," Will says. He gives Sam a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Of course I do."

Blaine manages to snag Santana just as she's heading in to her next class. He explains to her about Mr. Schue's bizarre new rule and asks her to please take Sam home with her after school.

Santana is sympathetic—she shares Blaine's indignation at Mr. Schue's lack of concern for his own pet—but says she can't, not today. She has to go spend the whole evening with her abuela, she says, so...

That's actually a lie. She really, really wants to bring Sam home to play with her and her hybrid kitty Brittany, but the thing is, she hasn't mentioned this plan to Brittany yet, and Brittany _hates_ surprises. But Santana does make a mental note to talk to her kitty about Sam tonight, and maybe she can bring him over tomorrow.

So Blaine is late for calculus with nothing to show for it. At least Tina is nice and shares her notes on what he missed.

Maybe Tina would...

It's a long shot, but there really aren't any other suitable candidates. Among the girls, that is.

He writes, "What do you think of Sam?" on the edge of his notebook and tilts it toward her until she reads it. She writes on her own page, "Mr. Schue's pet? He's cute, why?" and tilts it toward him. He writes, "Have you heard of hypersexual hybrids?" and they have a whole conversation like that, on the edges of their calculus notes. 

At the end of class, as they're putting their things back into their backpacks, Tina says, "Yeah, he can come home with me. Mike's coming over too, but he won't mind."

"Well don't tell Mr. Schue about Mike!"

"Obviously."

"And you don't mind...and Mike won't be weird about it if you...I mean really you just have to jerk..." Blaine looks around and lowers his voice. "You just have to jerk him off. Maybe a couple times. It's not that weird—"

"I said it's fine," Tina says. They walk to the hallway together before they have to go in separate directions. Before they part, Tina assures him, "We'll have fun."

Tina stops by to pick up Sam at the end of the day, having cleared things with Mr. Schuester after calculus. 

"Sam, remember Tina?" Will asks his pet as he's wagging his tail and sniffing the girl.

"Sure!" he says. "Tina's one of my new friends!"

"That's right. She's going to take you to her house to play for a while, all right?"

"Yeah!" Sam says.

"And you're going to be a very good boy for me, aren't you, Sam?" Tina asks.

"Yeah!" he agrees enthusiastically. As they walk out into the hall he asks, "Can I roll the window down in your car?"

"I don't have a car; we're walking to my house." She takes his hand and adds, "And you're going to hold my hand the whole time and stay safe."

"Oh, I know how to stay safe without holding hands," Sam says.

Tina stops suddenly, almost causing a crash in the hallway. Sam is a step ahead, hand still in Tina's, before he realizes and looks at her questioningly.

"I didn't ask you a question," Tina says, "I told you you're going to hold my hand."

Sam swallows hard and looks down at the floor. "Yes, Tina."

"You _are_ going to be a good boy for me. Aren't you?"

"I am, I promise! I didn't mean anything—"

"I know you didn't, sweetheart. I know you don't know all my rules yet, so I'm going to help you. Like here's one you might not know yet: I want you to walk next to me right now, not in front of me." She gives him a meaningful look and he scrambles back into place next to her. "Good!" she says. "Sometime I might want you to walk behind me, but I'll tell you if I want that. I _never_ want you to walk in front of me. Understand?"

"Yes, Tina," Sam says, nodding.

"Good boy." She rubs his ears. "Now here's an important rule that applies to everything. Are you listening carefully?"

Sam looks in her eyes and nods seriously.

"I'll give you choices about some things. Like I might ask if you want my boyfriend Mike to fuck you, and you can answer yes or no and either one is fine. Okay?"

"I answer yes!"

Tina shakes her head. "That was just an example." Though she'll keep his answer in mind. "Do you understand that if I ask you something like that you're free to answer whichever way you want?"

"Mmm...I think so, but my answer to being fucked is always yes."

"Okay..." Tina tries to think of another example. "Maybe I'll say, 'Sam, you can take a nap on the couch or on the bed.' That means either one is fine."

"Okay," Sam says.

"But guess what's not fine? If I say take a nap on the couch or the bed, it's not fine for you to say, 'I don't want to take a nap.' Do you see what I'm getting at here?"

"Um...that I have to take a nap?"

"In the case of my example, yes. What I'm saying is that if I don't _give_ you a choice, then you don't have one. If I don't specifically _say_ that something is your choice, then it's my choice. And most things are my choice."

"Like holding your hand when we walk!" Sam says, figuring out what she's getting at.

"Exactly!"

"And so...if you don't _ask_ what I want, then I just have to do what you say."

Tina ruffles his hair. "That's exactly right. Good boy!"

Sam wags his tail proudly. Tina starts walking again, and he walks right along next to her. He remembers not to rush ahead or to let go of her hand, because he really is a good boy. And he can't wait to find out what she has planned when they get to her house.

Tina lets go of the puppy's hand when they step inside her front door. She rubs his back and praises him for what a good job he did walking next to her for six blocks, holding her hand and never letting go. 

She tells him to sit down for a minute and he kneels at her feet. It's not exactly what she meant—there's a chair right there by the door—but she decides it's even better than what she meant, so she praises him some more and pats his head. With one hand mussing Sam's hair, she calls her mom at work just to make sure they aren't going to be disturbed.

Her mother is apologetic. "I wish I could be home for dinner, but there's that wine tasting thing tonight..." 

"It's totally fine," Tina assures her. "I just wanted to check before I heated up the leftovers without you."

"Maybe you can get Mike to take you out instead of just having cold spaghetti," her mother suggests.

"I said I was going to heat it up," Tina notes. "But yeah, I might have him over."

"Tina..." her mom says. "Mike is a lovely boy, and of course he's welcome at the house, but..."

"But what, Mom?"

"But he is a guy, and without any parents in the house...I'd just hate for him to...try to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

Tina stifles a laugh. Mike taking advantage of her is _not_ one of her concerns. She debates whether to just break the news to her mother that she's been "ready" for quite some time now, but decides not to, just saying that Mike is a perfect gentleman and reminding her mother of all the self-defense lessons she made her take, just in case.

She gets off the phone after promising to be careful and looks down fondly at Sam, who's peering up at her patiently. "Up," she tells him, and he does it immediately. "Turn around. Slowly." 

She looks him over carefully as he turns. She's never had a pet or spent much time with hybrids in general, but she can definitely say that Sam is the best-looking one she's ever seen. She's been staring for several seconds at his perky round ass—and thinking about how much fun it's going to be to watch her boyfriend fuck it—when she realizes he's stopped turning half-way, probably because she failed to specify 360 degrees. "Now turn back towards me," she says. "Slowly." He does. 

And, wow, that's a huge cock. She's not especially hung up on size—like, Mike's is pretty big, but it's not what she likes best about him or anything—but this is...wow. This could be a lot of fun.

"You need a shower before we can play," she announces. Not that he's visibly that dirty or anything, but she knows she's not going to be able to keep her mouth off him, and who knows what Blaine was doing with him before Mr. Schue walked in at lunchtime? "So you have a choice. Do you want to wash yourself? Or do you want me to help?"

"You to help!" Sam answers quickly.

"Okay. And just so you know: I will take off my clothes and get in the shower with you. And I will touch you. But you are not allowed to touch me while we're in the shower. Understand?"

Sam is disappointed, but he nods. He does understand. Tina reminds him of Emma.

"Good boy. Now follow me."

And he follows her up the stairs, trying not to stare at her butt or notice how she smells. It's just torture if he's not going to be allowed to touch.

Tina gets Sam under the shower before she takes her own clothes off and joins him. He's a lot taller than she is, she notices not for the first time. "On your knees, puppy," she tells him, and he complies immediately.

The new position puts his face much closer to her crotch, and he has to close his eyes to keep from looking. Not that she told him not to look, it's just harder to keep from touching if he's looking. It's hard enough as it is, because she smells so good. Even with the water landing on his head and streaming down his face he can smell her as clear as anything.

"Close your eyes, puppy," Tina tells him, which is weird, but maybe she can't see that he already did. He's wondering about that when he feels her hands in his hair, lathering it up with shampoo. Oh, this is one of his favorite things. Emma used to do this for him, before...Gosh, he has to be really careful not to screw up with Tina the way he did with Emma.

Sam whimpers as she massages his scalp. "You like that, sweetie?" Tina asks.

"Yeah..." he answers dreamily.

"How about this?" she asks as she works her soapy fingers deftly over his ears.

"So nice..." Sam mutters.

Tina works on his scalp and neck and shoulders much longer than is necessary to get those areas clean. She gets Sam all relaxed and pliable before she makes him stand again so she can clean the rest of him.

As she expected, the one part of him that isn't relaxed is his cock: it's all red and hard and standing at attention. He sees her looking at it and tries to turn toward the shower wall, as if he's embarrassed by it or something. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I can't help it," he says. "But I'm gonna try really, really hard not to come. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Oh, sweetie..."

Now, the thing is, Tina actually does have a thing for orgasm denial. Sometimes she doesn't let Mike come for a week or more. But...Mike likes that too. Sam seems like a completely different story. And from what Blaine has told her, it seems like telling him he can't come would be totally cruel, and not in a fun/sexy way, but just in a cruel way.

"Sweetie, you can come any time you want to. I'll never be mad at you for it. Okay?"

"Really?" Sam asks, even as relief sweeps over his face.

"Yeah, really."

"Um...there's this game Blaine taught me..."

"He did, did he? Tell me about the game Blaine taught you."

"He touches my dick and then tells me to come and then I come."

"Really." It sounds like an incredibly lame "game." But Sam obviously doesn't find it lame—he's looking at her all eagerly and wagging his little puppy tail. And he does obviously need to come already—she can practically see the throbbing in his cock—so if he wants to think of it as a game, she's not going to ruin his fun. "Would you like it I played that game with you?"

"Yeah, so much! Please, Tina, please!" He's bouncing up and down, wagging his tail harder than ever.

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Tina works up a bunch of soap lather in her hands before she touches him. She starts with his balls, getting them all soapy and slippery before she starts to slide the fingers of one hand up his shaft.

Sam moans and drops his head back—which isn't great, because he's standing under the shower, and he gets water up his nose. It makes him cough and sneeze, which makes his whole body shake—and that _is_ good, because it makes his dick slide along Tina's slippery fingers faster. 

When his coughing and sneezing stop, Tina's hand is moving slow again...slow and gentle...enough to put him on edge but not enough to make him come. Which is good, because she hasn't told him to yet. Oh, but what if she tells him to before he can? 

He starts to rub against her hand. Ah, that's better! Until she stills her hand and tells him, "Hold still, puppy."

Sam whines. He's not pouting, he's just...frustrated.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tina asks him.

"I'm not ready to come yet," he says.

"That's good, cause I haven't told you to yet."

"Yeah, but you could, any second. I don't want to lose at my new favorite game. You'd be disappointed in me."

"Honey." Tina reaches up to wipe some of the wet hair off his face. "This is just a fun game, it's not a test. I won't be disappointed no matter what. And besides, I promise I'm not going to tell you to come until I'm sure you can do it."

"But how will you know?"

"You just have to trust me, puppy. Can you do that? If you can't, it's fine. You can jerk yourself off and you can do it as fast or as slow as you want. So do you want to do it yourself, or do you want to trust me to do it for you?"

"Trust you to do it for me," Sam answers without hesitation. It's always _so_ much better when a friend does it for him.

Tina resumes soaping up his cock, using the same slow, gentle strokes. She's trying not to be _too_ cruel, but it's actually really hot to see him struggling not to rub against her hand again. Just before she thinks he's about to break, she takes pity on the poor thing and grips him more firmly. She swirls her thumb, all slippery with soap, around the head and gives his dick a firm tug or two.

And he was worried he wouldn't be able to come when she wanted him to! She can see his balls start to tighten and knows the bigger problem is that he might not be able to stop himself if she doesn't give the order soon. She tightens her grip just a bit more and with a final tug tells him, "Now, Sammy. Come for me." 

Yes!! Sam can obey, it's the easiest thing in the world! He just lets it out, lets his cock pump into Tina's fist, lets his cum gush out over her hand, and it's such a relief being able to show how good he can be. He wags his tail contentedly and beams down at her. "I did it!"

"Good boy!" she tells him, patting his butt.

"Can I have my reward now?"

"Reward? You just got to come."

"Yeah, I thought that was the reward too, but there's more. If I come when I'm supposed to then I get to have Blaine's cum too. Or, I mean, yours since I'm playing with you and not Blaine."

"Uh huh. And how do you propose to get it?"

"Oral, of course."

"Of course." She's got to hand it to Blaine, the "reward" is kind of genius. She wasn't planning on letting Sam go down on her yet, but he looks so eager. True, he should have told her about the reward before, but he's just a puppy after all. "Well, if that's how the game works, you did earn it..."

Sam drops to his knees again. He puts his nose against Tina's mound and inhales deeply. Oh boy, she smells amazing! She's a lot wetter than when they got in the shower together. He's just about to take his first lick when she tugs gently on his hair and says, "Ah, ah, ah, not yet!" and coaxes him up so he's standing again.

"But..." he protests, "Blaine lets me do oral to him right away after I come."

"That's very interesting, Sam, but who's in charge right now?"

"You are, Tina."

"That's right," Tina says, "and I'm going to finish washing you before you get your reward."

"Okay," Sam says. It's disappointing, but she is in charge, after all.

Tina soaps up his arms and chest and belly. She brushes over his junk with her lathered up hands, just enough to wash the fresh cum off. It feels good, of course, but it's brief enough and soon enough after his orgasm that it doesn't make him hard again. She turns him around and washes his back. 

And then she gets to his ass.

Automatically, Sam puts one foot up on the edge of the tub and leans forward. Tina tells him, "Good boy! You're making this so easy for me!" and he wags his tail. As soon as she starts lathering up his cheeks, massaging them carefully, he feels his dick start to twitch again. He's so glad Tina promised he won't be in trouble if he comes, because even though he just did...

Tina carefully cleans his taint, his crack, his rim...everywhere except actually _inside_ his ass, where soap is probably not a good idea. Still, the closer she gets to breaching him, the more he moans. She's also pretty sure he's getting hard again, but she ignores that. If he can't wait, he can come, but she's not ready to help him again yet.

Sam places a hand on the tile wall, bracing for the direct spray into his ass, but it doesn't come. Instead Tina just lets the water fall on his back until the soap is rinsed away. He almost says something about how Emma and Ryder wash him, but he doesn't want Tina to think he's forgotten who's in charge now. (She is!) And anyway she's turning off the water now, which means shower time is over.

Tina grabs a towel and rubs Sam down with it. She was right, she sees, about him being hard again. She maybe dries his junk off a little more thoroughly than is strictly necessary, but she doesn't tease too much. Not like she would with Mike. _Will_ , maybe, with Mike, when he joins them later.

She dries herself off too, but she's carefully to let the towel soak up only the water from the shower, none of the juices that have been collecting in her pussy. She hasn't forgotten her promise to Sam, after all. 

Sam watches as she pushes a few bottles and things out of the way and hops up onto the counter next to the sink. She spreads her legs and tells him, " _Now_ you can have your reward." He eagerly kneels in front of her and buries his head between her legs. Boy, he hates waiting for things, but somehow they always seem even better when he has to. He starts right in with broad, powerful licks. She tastes _so good_. 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, Tina's not used to this _at all_. Mike always starts slow when he eats her out, builds her up gradually. Sam is all in from the get-go. His tongue is lapping way up inside her cunt, brushing roughly over her clit with each stroke. She's going to come in like a minute.

She's never tried to hold off and orgasm before, she always just lets them come when they come. But this time she does try to hold off—it just seems ridiculously early—and yet she fails. Almost immediately she feels that coiling in her gut, feels her thighs clench around Sam's head. She gives in to the inevitable, letting her head fall back and shrieking as her hips roll against Sam's face, her clenching walls pulling his tongue in deeper and deeper. She comes hard and long, screaming herself hoarse. 

Sam doesn't stop licking until she's quiet and her thighs go slack around his ears and she pushes him back gently. He looks up and is surprised to see her face is flushed and sweaty. He doesn't say this, however. What he says is, "Thanks for your cum. It was delicious."

Tina laughs weakly and says, "You're welcome, sweetie. I think there'll be more of it for you tonight."


	12. Tina & Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Sam are joined by another very good boy.

Mike rushes over to Tina's right after football practice. It's not like he would ever dawdle when she's expecting him, but he's extra eager thanks to a text she sent him, informing him that her mother will be out until late and that she has something new for them to do. Tina's new ideas are usually pretty good. Especially since she usually lets him come the first time they try something.

He knocks at her front door and hears her yell from the living room, it sounds like, to come in. When he does he's surprised to be assaulted with an enthusiastic hug from Mr. Schuester's hybrid. Once he regains his balance he greets Sam by returning the hug and tousling his hair. "You didn't mention you were pet-sitting," he calls to Tina. "Is this little guy gonna be okay while we, uh..."

Tina walks to the door, places her hand on Sam's back, and tells him, "Okay, down, puppy." Sam steps back from Mike and kneels on the floor while Tina kisses her boyfriend and finishes his abandoned sentence: "While we play?"

"Yeah," Mike says, smiling. "Play."

"Of course he'll be okay. He's playing with us."

"Oh!" Mike glances down at the little guy, naked and on his knees next to his girlfriend. It's weird because it's a position he himself is often in. "He's, uh... _that_ kind of pet?"

"He's very much _that_ kind of pet." Tina takes Mike's backpack and drops it on a chair, and she locks the door he's standing in front of. She untucks his shirt and undoes a couple of the buttons before leaving the rest to him, with the instructions, "Off. Everything."

Mike quickly removes all his clothing. He lines the shoes up next to the door and carefully folds everything else, setting it under his backpack on the chair. He stands in front of Tina and waits for further instructions. 

But her instructions aren't for Mike, they're for Sam. And they're not instructions, they're a question. "Do you know how to lick gently?" she asks. "Not hard and fast like you licked me earlier when I came on your tongue?" She watches Mike's cheeks flush as she mentions her earlier playtime with Sam.

Mike stutters, "You, uh...?" He pictures it in his mind and feels himself getting hard. He is absolutely on board with Tina getting eaten out by other people—it's a huge turn-on for him, in fact. The problem is that most of their friends are prudes who they can't even ask. Santana has messed around with her a few times, but she's steadfastly refused to even consider letting Mike watch. As far as she knows Mike doesn't even know about it, though Tina has in fact described it to him in great detail. "Can I watch next time, Tina? Please? You know how much I'd love to—"

"If you're good," Tina cuts him off. "But first he's going to go down on you. _If_ he can do it gently, because I don't want you coming." Mike and Sam simultaneously whine at the no-coming thing. She tilts Sam's chin up so he's looking her in the eyes. "Can you do that, Sam? Do you know how?"

"How gently?" Sam asks. 

"Like this," Tina says, reaching for Mike's hand to demonstrate on his fingers. She'd just demonstrate with his cock, but having Tina kneel or even bend in front of him makes Mike extremely uncomfortable. The only way he actually enjoys getting a blowjob from her is if she ties him to the bed first, and that's a lot of trouble to go to for a quick demo. 

She licks his fingers sensually but lightly, sucking just a little. If it were just her and Mike she might use her teeth to very softly nibble, but that's _not_ an idea she wants to introduce to Sam at all. 

It's just his fingers, but Mike loves Tina's mouth on him anywhere, and he moans just a little. Sometimes she tells him to be quiet when she does stuff to him, but this time she hasn't. 

Sam tries it next, and it's a little surprising how good _that_ feels too, given that it's not Tina and it's still just his fingers. Of course, Sam's licking really doesn't start out gentle. Mike is glad Tina is making him practice, because if he started licking his dick like this, it would be really hard not to come.

Tina can tell that Sam is licking too hard; she also realizes that demonstrating on Mike isn't the best way to teach him. She takes Sam's hand instead and tells him, "More like this, sweetie," before she softly licks his fingers. Sam tries again, on Tina's fingers this time. It's better, but still too forceful. 

"You're getting there, sweetie," she tells him encouragingly. "Just be really, really gentle. Just enough to tease him..."

"Teasing's not nice," Sam says. 

"But Mike really likes it," Tina assures him.

Sam looks at Mike and asks, "Really?" Because he knows Tina's in charge—not just of him, but of Mike too, obviously—but Mike's his friend too and he doesn't want to be mean to him.

But Mike nods and says, "I actually _really_ do." And Sam knows humans don't always mean what they say, but it sounds like Mike does now. So he nods and tries again, licking Tina's fingers more gently.

Sam still needs a bit of practice, and the way Mike is watching them gives Tina an idea. She unbuttons her top and lifts her boobs out of the bra cups. "Practice on my tits, Sam. _Very_ gentle."

Tina locks eyes with Mike as Sam softly laps at her nipples. Fuck, he's good at it. After a few minutes of practice and following Tina's instructions he's got it just perfect—just enough to drive Mike crazy (it's certainly driving Tina crazy!) while not being too much for him to withstand. Granted, Mike can withstand a lot, but Tina doesn't want to take any chances, sensing that Sam would be traumatized if he had anything to do with getting Mike in trouble.

"That's perfect, Sam," she tells him when he's got it. "Fuck, that's just right."

"Should I start on Mike now?"

"Not quite yet, just keep doing exactly what you're doing." Sam goes back to covering her tits with short, soft licks. Making sure Mike is watching her (though of course he is!), Tina reaches up under her skirt, inside her panties, and slides a couple fingers up inside her snatch. 

She brushes over her clit—mostly on accident, but there's a small part of her brain that maybe wanted to—and lets out a deep groan. It's so tempting to just let Sam keep going and get herself off with Mike watching. It would be so hot, and she's definitely at the point where she could use it. 

But she doesn't know how long Sam can keep licking gently without getting tired and without forgetting to be gentle. It would suck if he either couldn't bring Mike to the brink or pushed him over it. So with just one entirely intentional flick to her clit because she really wants to, she pulls her hand back out and holds her glistening fingers in front of Mike.

Mike opens his mouth, hoping for a taste, but she shakes her head at him. Instead, she pulls Sam's head away from her chest and offers them to him. "It's not cum," she tells him, "but I think you've definitely earned a mini-reward."

Sam licks the juices off Tina's fingers eagerly, forgetting to be gentle at first. It's just that it tastes so good and plus he's always excited to get a reward! But he does remember after a couple seconds, and he slows down and lightens up.

"Good boy!" Tina tells him, noticing how he self-regulates. The sweet little thing is trying so hard. "I think you're ready to go to work on Mike. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" Sam agrees wholeheartedly.

"Awesome. Now I'm gonna tell you what I'd _like_ you to do, and I want you to tell me if you think you _can_. If you think it sounds too hard or like you might get too tired, then just tell me and you won't be in trouble and I won't be mad. Okay?"

"Okay."

What Tina wants him to do isn't that hard: she just wants him to lick Mike other places first before starting on his junk. Sam can do that, easy. True, Mike's junk smells really good, so he might get a little impatient, but the rest of his body smells good too, so it doesn't make that big a difference. Especially since Tina already said Sam can't have his cum anyway.

He starts on Mike's chest, on a spot Tina points out on his collar bone. He's doing a really good job licking softly, just like Tina taught him. Then she tells him he _can_ lick hard, like his normal way, everywhere except for Mike's junk, which is confusing! But she's not mad, and when he does it the way she says she pats his head and tells him he's a good boy, and it _is_ easier this way, so he's happy.

Yeah, Sam's tongue feels really good on Mike's chest. Especially when he gets a nipple. Tina sometimes spends a lot of time on his chest and abs, which of course he also loves, but this is a lot different. Not just because Sam's tongue is a lot stronger and wetter, though that is part of it. But it's also the way Tina's watching him. He knows she likes his chest, likes to look at it especially when it's glistening with sweat or spit, but it's mostly how she's watching his face, watching his reactions. How seeing his pleasure gives her pleasure. That's what's the hottest about this.

Until he can't see her anymore because she's behind him. She presses herself up against his back and her tits are still exposed and he can feel them against his skin. She slides her hands down the outsides of his thighs, and when she slides them back up she lets her fingernails rake against his skin. One hand trails up his front until it gets hold of a nipple—the one Sam isn't currently lapping at—and she squeezes it while letting her other hand move tantalizingly toward his crotch.

It stops before it gets there, of course. She hardly ever touches him there right away. Instead, she tilts her head up and rests her chin on his shoulder and says, "Sammy's good at that, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Mike agrees, because, yeah, he is.

Tina traces a finger through his thigh crease, _almost_ brushing against his balls. "Do you want to come tonight?"

"Yes," he answers. It's always his answer, though he knows it doesn't mean he'll get to.

"Well it may be your lucky night," she says, and this time she does—just barely—touch his balls with her finger.

"Oh fuck," Mike says, as his dick goes from partly to mostly hard. _Maybe_ is the hardest. If he knows he's not going to get to come, he can sort of put it out of his mind. But knowing he _might_ get to? But not any time soon? That's really hard. He has no idea why it turns him on so much, but it totally does.

"Sammy, sweetheart, stop that now and come back here."

Sam looks up from Mike's chest. Mike has been moaning from his licking just like Tina was, so he's pretty sure _he's_ happy. Sam just hopes Tina still is. "Am I doing okay?" he asks her.

"You're doing awesome, puppy. It's time to move onto a new area. I want you to get on your knees here, right behind Mike..." Sam does as he's instructed while Tina moves the chair so it's in front of Mike and helps him bend forward so he's resting his arms on its back, and she positions his legs so they're apart. 

"Tina," Mike asks, "is he gonna...?" He _loves_ when Tina does stuff to his ass. She has never, however, done anything to him there with her mouth.

"I know it's something you've always wanted," Tina answers, and it's true. To Sam she says, "Now I want you to lick here"—she indicates Mike's cheeks by rubbing her hands all over them—"and here"—she indicates his hole by circling the rim with one finger—"as rough as you want. You can lick here"—she indicates his balls by barely touching them with just her fingernails—"if you want, but it has to be gently. Do you understand?"

"Yeah!" Sam answers, wagging happily. He gets to lick Mike's ass! Oh, that makes him wonder: "Is he going to ride me?"

Tina's thrown for a second by the question, not having considered the possibility before. It would be really hot, actually, but it's not something she's willing to tell Mike to do if he doesn't want to. "Mike?"

"Oh! Um..." It's not that it's something he's sure he wouldn't enjoy. But, uh, he's never had anything actually _inside_ his ass except for Tina's fingers. And Sam's cock is _huge_ , so...Still, he's pretty sure Tina would like to see him do it, and he hates to say no...

He doesn't have to, as it turns out. Tina has correctly interpreted his hesitation and tells Sam, "Nope. No riding, only rimming."

"What's rimming?" Sam asks.

"Licking his asshole."

"Oh." The way humans talk, it's so confusing. "Rough, right? But if I lick his balls, then gentle."

"Good boy."

As soon as Tina gives him the order, Sam licks powerfully right up Mike's crack. Mike gasps in shock. He should have been prepared, but it feels _so_ much different on his ass than it did on his chest. As sensitive as his nipples are, they're nothing compared to where Sam is licking now.

Sam's licking is enthusiastic and indiscriminate—he's getting him everywhere. It seems like he's trying to remember to go gently on his balls, but he forgets sometimes, or maybe he just doesn't realize where exactly he's getting Mike. And it's not like Mike is going to complain about the occasional slip-up—it feels totally amazing. Yeah, it might make it harder for him not to come, but he likes a challenge. He loves getting pushed right up to the edge and then pushed a little farther. Usually he can handle it. And when he can't...well, the consequences Tina gives him are not entirely unpleasant. Besides, he sort of feels likes he's getting away with something every time Sam's tongue is too rough on his nutsack, because it's against the rules, but _he_ isn't the one breaking them, and it isn't his job to keep Sam in line, so it's win-win.

Of course, it doesn't go on very long. Tina, whose job it _is_ to keep Sam in line, notices pretty soon. She realizes that it's partially her own fault—her instructions may have been too confusing—and she doesn't want to scold the poor thing, so she decides to redirect him instead. 

She takes one of Mike's cheeks in each hand and separates them, fully exposing his hole. "Okay, Sam," she says, "I want you to just lick here now."

He does, and Mike finds that it's as good/bad as on the balls. And he keeps working his tongue farther and farther inside, and soon it's much better/worse than earlier. Because this puppy's tongue...not only is it all warm and wet and at least as strong as Tina's fingers (which are stronger than you'd think, to look at her), but it's so _long_...and it's reaching up so _far_...It's like there's this spot inside that Mike never even knew about that's super sensitive...like, _super_ sensitive, and...

Oh, fuck, now Tina's touching his dick. Just lightly, just her fingertips tracing up and down the shaft, but still. God, and there are the fingernails on the balls, she knows what that does to him. And next comes her thumb, smearing the precum all around the head. Mike lets out a huff.

"Doing okay, baby?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he assures her. He can still take it, for sure.

Tina pats Mike on the butt before continuing what she was doing. She wishes she had a better view of Mike's face—he always looks so hot when he's trying not to enjoy something _too_ much—but she settles for watching the little involuntary movements his hips make from time to time and listening to his occasional gasps and moans.

When it feels like he's starting to really struggle not to thrust into her hand, she pats Sam on the head. "Time to move on again, puppy," she says.

Sam looks up at her and cocks his head. "Move where?"

"Actually, you stay right where you are. Mike, turn around."

Mike does as he's told, and Sam gets not only a great view but also a great whiff of his junk. It's got this scent that he loves, like of a guy who's going to come soon. 

"Let me feel your gentle licks again," Tina says, extending her hand. Sam licks her fingers, softer and softer until she tells him, "Good! Just like that." Then she finally gives him the command to use his gentle licks on Mike's dick.

And, oh boy, Mike tastes as good as he smells! Sam unintentionally reaches for his own dick as he laps gently but insistently at Mike's shaft. And it feels really, really good, and Tina isn't telling him to stop, so he keeps stroking as he keeps lapping.

Tina stands behind Mike and asks softly, "How does that feel, sweetheart?"

Mike lets out a little huff and answers with the only word he can come up with: "Amazing."

"Uh-huh. I think Sam thinks so too. I think he likes the taste of your cock so much he's gonna come." Mike looks down but all he can see is the top of the puppy's head bobbing up and down. Tina continues, "And it's fine if he does. He's allowed to."

"But I'm still not?"

"You have to ask? I know I said I _might_ let you come, but you didn't think I'd allow it so soon, did you?"

"No." He didn't, really. Just, if there were any chance...well, Sam's tongue feels really, really...amazing. He doesn't know if the licking is getting very gradually stronger or if maybe it's just the cumulative effect, but...

Oh! And now Tina's kissing his back and his sides and playing with his ass, oh Jesus. She's got her finger— _two_ fingers now—up inside him, they slide in so easily after all Sam's tonguing back there, and she's finger-fucking him, pushing him more firmly against Sam's mouth...

And then Sam closes his lips around Mike's dick and starts trembling and whimpering. It's intense and surprising as hell, and if Mike weren't so practiced at self-control it would probably make him come. Which, he realizes suddenly, is exactly what Sam is doing.

Tina has made the same realization and she kneels on the floor next to Sam to watch up close. She loves how his face turns red and splotchy, how his body shivers. Mostly she loves how _much_ cum there is—cum all over his hand, his thighs, the floor—especially considering how not-long it's been since the last time. 

While he recovers, Tina strokes his hair and tells him what a good boy he is, which makes him super happy. He's about to start licking Mike again, but she stops him. "Let's continue this upstairs," she says.

Tina needs to come really bad. She was going to wait until it was time to let Mike fuck her, but she can't hold out that long. Well, maybe she _could_ , but why would she? 

Up in her room, Tina pulls the desk chair over to the bed. She gives Mike a gesture and he sits in it. "Watch, don't touch," she tells him. "In fact...hands behind your back."

Oh, Jesus, she's gonna tie him up! Mike quickly obeys, crossing his wrists behind the chair back while he watches her select a silk scarf from her drawer. 

Sam is confused watching Tina tie Mike's hands behind his back. He seems like he's a really good boy and always does what she says, so if she told him not to touch, he's not going to. He wants to ask why tying him up is even necessary, but something tells him that it's not his place to question it, so he doesn't.

Tina stands inches away from Mike's chair, slowly undressing. She removes her already partly unbuttoned top first, followed by the bra that her tits are still popping out of since she never bothered to readjust it. The top she just drops on the floor, but she holds the bra in front of Mike's face for a second, letting him inhale her scent. Sam, who's been watching from the doorway, whimpers a little with what sounds like envy. Tina smiles and tosses the bra to him. "All right, puppy. You can smell too."

Sam holds the garment to his nose and greedily breathes it in while he watches Tina shimmy out of her skirt. Then she peels off her panties and holds them briefly in front of Mike before tossing them, too, to Sam. He quickly drops the bra, which is great and everything, but this...! 

Tina slowly and deliberately folds down the quilt and top sheet on her bed before getting in. She leans back against the pillows and spreads her legs before patting her lap and going, "C'mon, puppy!"

Sam scrambles onto the bed and kneels between her legs. "Do I get to...?"

"You get to have my cum again _but_ not right away." If it's over too fast it won't be nearly as much fun for Mike to watch. "You need to use your gentle licks until I tell you harder. Understand?"

Sam nods.

As soon as Tina gives the order, Sam shifts to his hands and knees and gets to work. Fuck, that tongue! Quick little licks all over—not even focused on her clit, but when he does brush against it, it's incredible. Tina has no idea how Mike could manage not to come from even the gentle licking, and she respects the hell out of him for it. 

Mike can't actually see the puppy's tongue on—and probably _in_ —his girlfriend, but he can see how enthusiastic Sam is, with the way his head is bobbing eagerly, the way his tail is wagging happily. He can't see the way Sam's dick is rapidly hardening, but he knows it is. If his own weren't so hard already, it definitely would be now. 

God, if he could touch his own right now it would feel so good. Knowing that he _can't_ actually allows him to imagine doing it. Which of course is a kind of torture, but only the best kind.

Sam nails Tina's clit with a (probably accidentally) not-so-gentle swipe of the tongue, and she moans loudly. "That!" she tells him. "Keep doing exactly that, right there!" He does, but softly, like he's self-correcting his earlier error. "Hard now," she says. "Keep licking hard, right there, until I come." 

And that's not going to be long, Mike can tell from the timbre of her voice. He keeps his eyes glued to her face—it's so beautiful when she comes, it's his favorite sight in the whole world. And, fuck, it's starting!

She squeezes her eyes shut and her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. Her forehead starts to glow with just the slightest sheen of sweat. She starts making _oh_ and _ah_ shapes with her mouth a second or two before any sound escapes. Right before she starts to scream she opens her eyes and locks them with Mike's, and he feels such closeness to her at the same time he feels such longing to touch her. 

She screams and thrashes on the bed for a long time. She squeezes the hell out of a pillow with her fingers, she squeezes the hell out of Sam's head with her thighs. She holds Sam's head in place as she whimpers through a series of aftershocks. Through it all she never breaks eye contact with Mike.

"God, Tina..." Mike almost can't stand it. Not the being tied up, but the being tied up so far away from her.

She gets up, thank god, and comes over and sits in his lap. She nuzzles against his neck and gently sucks on his earlobe. He wants to wrap her in his arms but of course he can't. "I'm going to let you come tonight," she whispers, and as she says it she shifts in his lap just a little, and her thigh brushes against his dick and it's like an electrical current. 

"I'm going to let you come," she repeats, "inside my pussy."

"Thank you," he chokes out.

"That's assuming, of course, that you don't come while you're fucking Sammy. But you can do that, right? Make him come from just your dick without coming yourself?"

"I can fuck him without coming," Mike assures her. "But I don't know...I mean, when you say from just my dick..."

"Sam, sweetie?" She turns toward the bed and sees that Sam is on his knees and already watching her attentively. He must know what they're talking about. "Can you come just from getting fucked?"

" _Just_?" he asks. "Of course. It's the best thing."

"But I mean without someone touching your dick? Or you touching it yourself?"

"Of course," he repeats. "Getting fucked is the best thing."

Tina turns back to Mike and speaks softly into his ear. "See? It won't even be a challenge." She swivels to straddle him, close enough that his cock is just outside her cunt, and she kisses his neck, moving against him but never letting him enter. And then she adds, "But I'll still let you come in me after."

"Thank you," he whispers. He almost adds _mistress_ , but they don't really do that.

Tina climbs off his lap and stands behind his chair to untie his wrists. She spends several minutes massaging his arms, and even though they weren't especially sore—he wasn't tied up that long or that tightly—it feels really good. 

Then she says briskly, "Up," and Mike stands at attention, awaiting instructions. "You're going to fuck him doggy style." She's not trying to be clever and doesn't even realize until the words have left her mouth that she's sort of made a pun (if that's what you'd call it), she's just always wanted to see Mike take someone forcefully from behind. But not her, because that's not their dynamic.

"Sam." She points at a spot on the floor. "On your hands and knees."

Sam scrambles off the bed and into position.

Mike looks down at the pet on the floor with some trepidation. The way he's presenting himself so...so submissively...it feels very unfamiliar, to say the least. He takes Tina's hand and asks, "What should I...I mean, how...What does he like?"

"He seems to like everything. And he just said he likes getting fucked most of all. So _fuck_ him."

"But, like, hard, or...?"

"Do you like it hard, Sam? Getting fucked hard?" Tina asks.

"Yeah, please, Mike. Really hard, that's how I like it best." Remembering what Ryder was worried about yesterday he adds, "It won't hurt me."

"Yeah, but..."

"Mike," Tina snaps, hoping to prevent him from getting into a cycle of self-doubt. She holds his chin and looks in his eyes. "I am telling you to do this. I am ordering it. Now there will be no more discussion...unless, of course, you want to use your safe word."

"No."

"Then get on the floor and mount this guy."

Mike drops to his knees and positions himself behind Sam, placing his hands tentatively on the pet's ass. He knows Tina wants him to fuck the guy, but he also knows she doesn't want him to hurt him, so he slides one finger inside experimentally. It's wet and slippery, which surprises him—it's almost as wet as Tina's pussy gets. And it's so yielding. Like, it's tight, yes, but without actual resistance. He adds a second finger right away, and a third. 

Sam doesn't give any signs of discomfort. He rocks back on Mike's fingers and moans. After less than a minute of three-fingered thrusting he whines and says, "Mike, you might like being teased, but I hate it!"

"No talking, Sam," Tina tells him. "You're to hold still and let Mike have his way with you however he likes."

Sam nods and hangs his head. He almost promises to be good from now on, but that would be talking. And he _can_ be good, even if means being patient and biting his lip to keep from any more unauthorized talking.

Mike rubs Sam's back and tells him, "It's okay, puppy." He hates seeing someone other than himself get in trouble. Like at school or something, if a teacher bawls out some kid, Mike always feels terrible about it, usually worse than the kid getting yelled at. This is different, of course. For one thing, it was barely a scolding. But Sam seems to be taking it so much to heart that it's impossible for Mike not to also. But more importantly, since it's _Tina_ administering the sort-of scolding, in the context of...well, the situation they're in now...it's somehow a huge turn-on.

Huge enough that he's not feeling the least reluctant anymore to fuck Sam. Hard, just like Sam wants...and like Tina wants. It's what Mike himself wants more than anything right now.

He grabs Sam's hips, lines himself up, and pushes in powerfully, burying himself in one long thrust. He hears Sam cry out in pleasure, he hears Tina mutter _Oh fuck_ , but he doesn't pause to acknowledge either, he just pulls out and slams in again, and again, and again. 

And it feels so amazing. He could come so easily. How great would it feels to come while pounding into this hot, tight ass? He could just stop holding back, and...

But, fuck, look at the way Tina's looking at him now. Look how turned on she is and how proud of him. She'd be so disappointed if he came now. He could handle whatever punishment she might dish out—honestly, he'd probably like it—but he'd rather make her proud of him. Besides, coming inside her will be even better. 

The biggest challenge to his self-restraint is when Sam starts to come. The howling is surprisingly hot, but it's the whole-body shaking and the internal muscle contractions that are the hardest to convince his dick not to give in to. By the time Sam's arms collapse and he falls to a satisfied slump on the floor, Mike is in greater need of release than he can remember being in a long, long time. And knowing Tina, she's still not going to let him have it right away.

She sends him to the shower, which is no surprise. She usually makes him wash before he's allowed to put his dick in her, and usually he hasn't even just fucked anyone in the ass. He takes it as a good sign that she doesn't get into the shower to wash him herself. Not that he doesn't love when she does that—he totally does—but he's already nearing the limits of how much he can take without coming.

When he returns all clean and dry, he finds Tina sitting with her back against the headboard, Sam curled up and resting his head in her lap. She's petting him and talking to him softly and it's such a perfect sight that Mike can't wait...that is, they're still so young and everything and he shouldn't even be thinking about this kind of thing, but he can't wait until someday he and Tina live together and they get a pet of their own just like Sam.

Mike stands silently at the foot of the bed while Tina looks him up and down. "Gorgeous," she says, more to herself than to him, but he flushes with pride anyway. She gets up and circles him, trailing her finger across his chest, his abs, his ass. When she's in front of him again she lightly strokes up and down his cock. "So hard," she remarks. "I bet you wanna come."

"Really bad," he agrees. He was able to cool down a little in the shower, but now that she's touching him again...

"Has it been hard not to already?"

"Yeah," he admits with a huff.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," she whispers into his ear, while still stroking his dick. "And I'm not going to make you wait _too_ much longer."

"Thank you."

"Sammy. On your knees." She points to a spot at the foot of the bed and he crawls there and kneels. "Don't move until I tell you."

"Yes, Tina."

"Mike. Middle of the bed. On your back."

"Yes, Tina." Mike positions himself spread-eagle. He glances at his wrist, then at the bed post. "Are you going to...?"

"No, I'm not going to tie you up this time." She considers whether to order him to remain still anyway and decides against it. "You can move your arms and hands if you want."

"Thank you."

She climbs onto the bed and straddles him but doesn't lower herself onto his cock just yet. "I'm going to come twice. You can come when my _second_ orgasm starts. Got it?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Sam..." She doesn't turn to look at him as she speaks, but Mike can see that he's paying close attention to her. "Remember what you're not allowed to do?"

"Move!" He totally remembers. "Until you say so."

"Good boy."

Tina looks into Mike's eyes and she slowly and deliberately lowers herself onto him. She rubs herself against his cock half a dozen times at least—lightly at first, then less so—without actually letting it in. Then, finally, she grabs it by the base and guides it through her wet folds and, eventually, inside to her core.

Mike shudders as her slick heat surrounds him. Her walls throb around him. And he's throbbing too—although he's holding his hips perfectly still, he can feel his dick moving inside her. 

Tina rides him slowly at first. But every time she drops down she grinds against him hard, so his cock is hitting her deep inside. She likes to gradually work Mike up to a frenzy, especially when she's actually going to let him come. But sometimes—like right now—it's hard to control _herself_ when she just wants to hump him frantically.

Soon Mike's hands are roaming over her, and she's so glad she didn't tell him not to move them. He caresses her thighs and her sides. He cups her breasts, like he wants to squeeze them but doesn't quite dare touch them with anything but reverence. And then his hands are sliding around to her back, and then down to her butt, where they rest for a minute before...they don't try to _force_ her movements by any means, but they certainly seem to be _urging_ her to ride his cock a little faster, a little harder. "If you want more, baby, just ask me."

"Please!"

Tina obliges by grinding harder, by bouncing faster. Oh god. Mike hopes he hasn't asked for more than he can handle. The way she's sliding up and down his cock, gripping it tight...Jesus Christ. He just...he just really hopes she's going to come soon. Usually he wouldn't do this unless she told him to, but...well, she didn't tell him _not_ to. He takes a couple deep breaths to steel himself in case it works...and then he finds her clit with his thumb.

Oh fuck! Tina did not think he was going to go for the clit. She could tell him to stop, of course, but she didn't forbid it before...and it feels way too good for her to actually _want_ him to stop. "Harder," she tells him instead.

He does. He presses harder, and he starts rubbing in circles too. She's riding him with total abandon now, and pretty soon she feels that tightening in her belly. "Oh god oh god ooooh...!"

Oh god it's hard to control himself when Tina's coming on his cock. Just her screaming makes him want to come, even when she's not touching him at all. But when she's not only touching him but squeezing his dick and tugging it deeper and deeper inside her, as if for the express purpose of sucking out all its contents...it's really...oh Jesus. And she goes on for so _long_ —squeezing and screaming and grinding and tugging and panting. By the time she settles down Mike's whole body is shaking. He needs to come or he needs to pass out. He could see himself doing either one at the slightest provocation.

Sam, meanwhile, is having a really hard time sitting still. He knows he had his turn already, and he's grateful, but it's really hard to just _watch_ sexy stuff and not be allowed to join. He doesn't even join in Tina's vocalizing because he doesn't want to risk getting in trouble again for not being quiet. 

At least he has permission to touch himself. He's taking full advantage of that permission, and he's got himself fully hard again. Not that he wouldn't be hard again anyway, with the smell of Tina's cum in the air and the smell of Mike's not-yet-released cum. Sam doesn't know how he can stand it.

Tina gives herself just enough time to catch her breath. While Mike is distracted by taking deep breaths and walking himself back from the brink of orgasm, she quickly rolls off him and onto her back, flipping him too and pulling him on top of her. She manages not to let his dick slip out for more than a second.

"Oh god, Tina." It's such a good thing she's going to let him come. Being ridden without coming is hard enough, but when he's the one moving and thrusting...

"I'm gonna make it really hard for you," she says, moving under him. 

"Yeah."

"I mean something you don't know about yet." She entwines her legs with his and then spreads them, causing his to spread apart too. Then she holds his ass cheeks apart and teases at his rim with her fingers before adding, "But I know you can handle it."

"Okay," he says, though honestly he's starting to have his doubts. 

"Just don't forget your secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?"

"Making _me_ come, of course. Unlike you, I have no self-control."

Mike blushes at the compliment. And then he gasps, because she just simultaneously squeezed around his dick and let her finger slip into his asshole. He'd better get working on that secret weapon before he's a complete goner. He starts pumping into her, steady and deep, hitting all the spots she likes.

And Tina moans, like she does when she's starting to get into it, but then she addresses the pet, who Mike had sort of forgotten was there. "Sammy. Remember what I told you to do when I said _now_? Well, _now_."

Of course Sam remembers! He was starting to worry that _Tina_ had forgotten, but _he_ didn't! He crawls in between Mike's and Tina's legs and starts licking. Tina told him to lick Mike anywhere he wants. His balls, his ass...his dick might be a little hard to reach because it's going to be moving in and out of Tina pretty fast, but if he's able to it isn't off-limits. And he doesn't even have to use his gentle licks, not even at first—he can use his regular licks as much as he wants!

"Oh fuck!" Mike says as he feels the first swipe of Sam's tongue across his balls. And a second swipe, and a third and a fourth, each one stronger than the last, and then, _fuck_ , he's tonguing Mike's asshole, and then he's tongue- _fucking_ Mike's asshole, all while Mike continues to thrust into Tina, her cunt squeezing him perfectly enough to drive him crazy even without everything Sam's doing to him.

Oh fuck how he hopes Tina's going to come really, really soon. Sometimes she does. Sometimes she doesn't really come all the way down after her first peak and it doesn't take much to get her back up. He so hopes this is one of those times, because he doesn't have it in him to build her up at all slow or steady any more, all he can do is fuck into her hard and fast and hope she cracks before he does.

"Just like that, Mike. Keep fucking me just like that." He's pounding her that way he does when he's really desperate, when he needs to come so bad he almost can't control his movements. Once or twice when she's had him like this he's come before he was allowed. But Tina doesn't think that's going to happen this time, because she herself is so close.

He only has to slam into her three, four, five more times and she comes undone. She digs her nails into his back and arches off the bed as she starts to scream and sputter.

About one second elapses between Mike's brain realizing that Tina's coming and his balls tightening and preparing to unload. He pushes in deep and his body locks momentarily while his dick pulses and spurts, and then his hips are moving again on their own as a powerful orgasm rips through his whole body and he releases everything he was holding in. He doesn't black out exactly, but he does experience a moment of surprise when he realizes that it's over and that he's more relaxed and at peace than he's been in a long, long time.

Tina is relaxed too. She's lying all limp and motionless under him, stroking his hair lazily and cooing in his ear about how amazing he is. 

The only one who still seems up for playing is Sam.

Even after Tina tells him to stop licking, Sam keeps looking at the two of them hopefully and wagging his tail. 

"What do you need, puppy?" Tina asks him.

"Can I have Mike's cum?"

"Sorry. Mike only gets to come once."

 _”Only,”_ Mike thinks, chuckling to himself. That once was amazing. 

"But I mean..." Sam wasn't even talking about making him come _again_. Not after the poor guy had to go through so much just for that one time. "I mean...it's still there...inside you. And I was hoping maybe..."

"You want to lick it up out of me?"

Sam nods and wags his tail. 

"Well..." Tina's no stranger to multiple orgasms, but she has just come a lot of times in a short timespan. On the other hand, Sam looks so damn eager and adorable. Even if she doesn't come again, she can't see any harm in indulging the little guy. "You have been an awfully good boy."

Mike rolls off her and nuzzles against her side, kissing her neck while she opens her legs for Sam. He's so relaxed and content that he thinks he might just fall asleep even while cuddled up next to his girlfriend while she's getting eaten out.

That is, he thinks that for a few seconds before Sam actually starts and Tina lets out a high-pitched whine and squeezes his hand hard.

She should have made Sam start out gently, she realizes. If only she'd been thinking straight instead of in a post-orgasmic haze! Sam's licking is intense anyway, and with how sensitive she is at the moment, it's a lot to take. The thought of doing something like this to Mike—like maybe the next time she lets him come she'll blow him immediately after—helps her resist the urge to make Sam stop or at least slow down. It's hot when she pictures it that way.

Mike can't stop staring at Tina's face. He's worried because she doesn't look like she's liking it—but of course it's not his place to make Sam stop. If Tina couldn't talk or something then yeah, but she can and would if she wanted to. So he just lets her squeeze one hand, and he places the other on her chest. God, her heart is beating so fast. But aside from a few quick glances at Sam to make sure he's not doing anything bad—and he's not, he's just licking really, really vigorously—he just keeps watching her face. And it's not actually that long before it loses any trace of discomfort and takes on that beautiful expression she gets when she's really turned on. She's totally going to come again.

Sam can't believe how good Mike and Tina's mingled cum tastes. Tina's he's already tasted, of course, and it's great, but Mike's is especially flavorful and delicious. Like maybe keeping it inside his body for an extra long time does something to it—whatever it is, it's incredible. Not to mention the mingling factor. Two people's cum always tastes way better than just one person's.

He's soon lapped up and swallowed all the mingled fluids. But Tina keeps producing more of her own, and it's the kind that tells him that she's going to come again—or, at least, that he _can_ make her come again if he keeps at it. And of course he wants to make her come again.

For that matter, he wants to come again too. He's been sort of humping the mattress, but now he lifts up onto his knees and starts to jerk himself off. At the same time he stops licking _inside_ Tina's pussy so much and starts concentrating on her clit. 

"Oh god!" Tina didn't think she was going to come again, but she is. She definitely is. She grabs Mike by the back of the head and pulls him to her chest. He immediately starts to lick her nipples just the way she likes, and before she knows it she's screaming and thrashing her way through yet another orgasm.

Sam's hits him the moment Tina's cum hits his tongue. He laps up the fresh wave of juices even as he's spilling onto his hand and onto Tina's sheets. His cum stops gushing before hers does, and he keeps licking until she tells him to stop. 

He falls onto his belly and nuzzles his head on Tina's thigh. He hears his two friends talking, something about getting him home to Will and Emma. And he's happy he'll get to see his pack again soon, but first he could really use a little nap.


	13. Puck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unique visits the New Directions with her puppy, Puck. Puck is immediately all over Sam.

Sam runs to greet each of his new friends as they trickle into the choir room. Some of them spend a lot of time petting and cooing over him, like Ryder and Santana. Some of them give him no more than a friendly pat on the head, like Quinn. But that's okay, because she gives him a lot more than that when they're alone in Will's office, or at least he hopes she'll keep coming to play with him every day like she has the last couple. 

Kurt ignores him completely this morning, which hurts his feelings. But then Tina is there, and she rubs his ears and tells him what a good boy he was last night and that she hopes he can come play with her and Mike again, and Sam hopes so too! And he kind of forgets about his hurt feelings.

Mr. Schuester tells everyone to take their seats, and most of the kids do. Sam kneels on the floor between Mike and Tina, both of whom pet him while waiting for practice to start. Soon Kurt is the only student still standing. "Kurt, if you'll sit down we can—"

"Actually, I have an announcement. If I may?"

Mr. Schue gestures for him to go ahead, and Kurt steps to the front of the room. "I've invited a guest to join us this morning," he announces to the sound of expressions of mild interest. Then he adds, "Now...she _is_ a member of Vocal Adrenaline, but—" and the room immediately erupts. 

Everyone is protesting at once—everyone except Blaine, who joins Kurt at the front of the room and tries to help calm everyone down. Tries, but doesn't succeed.

Sam looks up at Tina. "What's wrong?"

"Vocal Adrenaline are our biggest rivals," she explains.

 _Rivals_. Sam thinks he's heard that word before, but he's not sure. "You mean...they want your mates?"

"No, sweetie. They want..." Tina tries to think how to explain show choir competition to a puppy and can't. "It's just human stuff. You don't have to worry about it."

"Do they want to hurt us?"

Again, Tina can’t think of how to explain it Sam, so she just assures him that no one's going to be hurt.

Not that Sam is that easily reassured. Everyone in the room is tense, there's no way for him to not notice that. And they're all part of his pack now, and even though he was bred for sex and not guarding, he still has the instinct to protect them.

"Kurt, you shouldn't have invited the competition here," Mr. Schue says. "And especially not without checking with me first."

"I didn't ask because I thought you'd probably say no," Kurt explains with a shrug. He waits until the general furor dies down a bit before beginning to explain. "She's having a really tough time at Carmel and...well, I guess I should back up and explain that she's transgender, and..." He details the bullying and abuse she's going through, not just from Carmel students in general but from her teammates and even coach as well, and ends with, "...and I really think she could be a lot happier if she transferred here."

"So...you invited her so we can recruit her to the New Directions?" Quinn asks. "Poach her, essentially?"

"Is she even good?" Santana adds.

"Santana, yes. She's good. Quinn, no. Of course not. That would be unethical. She happens to be my friend and I want what's best for her."

"But if what's best for her also happens to be best for us..." Kitty adds.

"Well, then it's just win-win," Kurt says.

"All right," Mr. Schuester agrees. "She can come in and visit."

"But no one tell her our set list or anything that could be used against us!" Rachel adds. "We all know what Vocal Adrenaline is capable of. This could all be an elaborate ruse."

Kurt rolls his eyes before he steps out into the hall. When he comes back in he's arm-in-arm with a...a girl? Sam rushes over to check her out.

She doesn't smell like most human females. But she doesn't smell like most human males either. That is a little confusing, but then, humans often confuse him. One thing he's sure of is that she's not hostile to them. A little scared maybe, but not a threat unless they provoke her. "Hi!" he says. "I'm Sam! Don't worry, we're friendly."

She pets him and says, "My, aren't you a handsome boy, Sam? I'm Unique."

"Sam is Mr. Schuester's pet," Kurt explains. "Speaking of which, I thought you were bringing...I'm sorry, I forgot your pet's name."

"Puck. And yes, he's here. Well, he's in the car; I wanted to make sure it was okay before I brought him inside."

"Of course it's okay," Kurt assures her.

Sam wags his tail excitedly. "You have a pet? What kind? Can I meet him?"

"He's a puppy hybrid like you. And you can meet him if Mr. Schuester says it's okay." To Mr. Schue she adds, "My parents got him for me for protection—I guess Kurt told you about my situation—but my school won't allow me to bring him inside..."

"Well, he's welcome here," Will tells her.

"Just let me introduce you around and then we can go get him," Kurt says. He takes her around the room to each person, and Sam follows close behind—partly just because he's excited to have a new friend, and partly to find out if everyone else likes her as much as he does. They don't all—not _as much_ as he does—but he's satisfied that no one feels threatened by her anymore.

When the introductions are over, Kurt says, "Well, Mr. Schue, you can go ahead and get started with the lesson while Unique and I go get Puck," and the two of them walk out.

Puck is napping in the car until he hears Unique's voice across the parking lot. He immediately lets himself out of the car and rushes over to her. She told him to wait _in_ the car, and he usually obeys—that is, he usually obeys _Unique_ —but sometimes his instincts take over, and right now his instincts are telling him to check out the person she's walking with.

"Puck, sweetie, this is Kurt," Unique tells him as he's sniffing Kurt all over. She doesn't bother to remind him he was supposed to wait in the car—his primary job is to keep her safe, after all. She adds, "Kurt is my friend."

He does check out as a friend, so Puck backs off, even lets Kurt pat him tentatively on the head. 

Kurt's not scared of him, exactly. He's not acting menacing or anything. But he does look intimidating enough—and not just or even primarily because of the spiked leather collar or his well-defined muscles—that he would think twice about messing with him or Unique (if he were inclined to do so in the first place).

Puck wraps an arm protectively around Unique's shoulder as the three of them walk into the school building. He watches and listens for any threats. There aren't any, but there is something else—a scent that hits him as soon as he walks through the doors. The unmistakable fuck-me scent of a submissive sex puppy. 

His dick gets instantly hard and he knows he has to find him. Not at the expense of putting Unique in danger, of course, but at pretty much any other expense. He steers Unique in the direction of his target, fully prepared to be corrected. Surprisingly, though, he isn't; in fact, her friend says, "He seems to know exactly where we're going."

Meanwhile, Sam, too, can smell the presence of the other hybrid in the building. He stands at attention just inside the choir room door, wagging his tail in anticipation of meeting a new friend.

He realizes as soon as the door opens what Puck wants: the same thing Sam _always_ wants! Before he can even get on his hands and knees to present himself, Puck has pushed him face first against the wall and spread his legs apart.

Unique shrieks. She's never seen her sweet little puppy act like this—certainly not toward another pet, and one who so obviously isn't going to hurt anyone. "Puck, get off him right now!"

Puck ignores the command and rams his cock up inside the puppy's ass. 

Mr. Schuester approaches. "Get off my pet right now," he says, trying to sound authoritative but with a slight quiver to his voice.

Puck snarls at him until he backs off. Sam says, "Please don't make him stop, Will. It feels _so good_." Sam _so_ doesn't want Puck to have to stop, not ever, ever, ever. This is the hardest he's ever been fucked—it's like it's exactly what he's been waiting for his whole life.

Puck barely even know what he's doing, really. He just keeps slamming his cock into Sam's ass over and over and over because it feels so good and so right that it's almost like he couldn't stop if he wanted to. Not that he wants to!

And no one is trying anymore to make him stop. Unique has buried her face in Kurt's shoulder because she can't stand to watch. "I'm sorry," she mutters, "I'm _so_ sorry. He's never done this to another pet before."

Kurt pats her back but doesn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him. Seeing Sam take such a rough fucking...well, it does things to him. "He's probably just never met a pet like Sam before," he assures her. "Trust me, Sam loves it."

"He's screaming," Unique objects.

"Yeah," Kurt concedes. Sam is screaming quite loudly, in fact; thank goodness they're in the choir room, which is sound proof. "But...it sounds like it's in a good way." He's pretty sure Sam is about to come, in fact.

Sam is indeed about to come. He howls as his cum starts flying out onto the wall. Puck just keeps fucking him—harder, in fact. And his cock is actually swelling even larger at the tip, the part that keeps slamming Sam over and over right where he's most sensitive.

It starts to...it still feels really good, but it's not _only_ good anymore. It actually starts to hurt a little. Puck's dick is just so _big_ , and it keeps growing, and Puck just keeps pounding him harder and harder. He doesn't want Puck to stop—not at all—but he can't help but whimper a little bit.

"All right, that's enough," Mr. Schuester says. He understands that Sam enjoys sex—and if he didn't already understand, the evidence is all over the wall and the floor—but it's clearly gone too far now. “Puck, no!” he tries again. When Puck continues to ignore him, he marches up behind him, wraps his arms around his waist, and pulls him back.

Sam screams. That didn't feel good at all—it hurt really, really bad! Puck's dick is too big now—it's stuck inside him.

Puck growls. _No one_ is going to make him stop fucking this puppy—fucking him is the only thing Puck cares about.

Santana stands up. "For god's sake, Mr. Schue, don't try to _separate_ them!" she yells. "Puck must be knotting."

Mr. Schuester doesn't know what knotting is, but he does know that his plan only made things worse and that if he doesn't back the hell off he's likely to get bitten. 

Puck continues to fuck Sam relentlessly. Sam's legs are weak and Puck has to hold him in place. It doesn't hurt so much anymore, though, now that no one's trying to rip them apart. 

"Is Sam going to be hurt?" Mr. Schuester asks Santana. "Do we need need to try something else?"

"He'll be fine if you don't try to separate them again before Puck is done." 

"But what's happening?"

Santana tries not to roll her eyes visibly. Mr. Schue is her teacher, after all, but really, why does he even have a puppy hybrid since he knows nothing about them? "Puck's knotting.” Santana pauses because Sam is whining really loud now, and he sounds like he’s about to…Yeah, he’s howling now and definitely coming again. It’s so hot—just look at him trembling! Just look at Puck fucking him and fucking him so relentlessly and Sam just loving it so much! Santana is so wet and she can’t even…Okay, Mr. Schue is still looking at her; she needs to calm down a little and finish explaining to her clueless teacher. “It's a canine thing. It means his d-... penis gets really big when he's f-... doing what he's doing. It'll go down, but not until he ejaculates. If you try to force them apart it gets stuck."

Mr. Schue winces in sympathy. So does Kurt, who's been listening. That could have been him the other night! Wait, why wasn't it? "Why doesn't Sam knot?" he asks.

Eyes glued to the fucking puppies, Santana explains, "It's been bred out of most hybrids. Especially the hypersexuals. Too much chance of a human getting hurt."

Puck and Sam continue like they have been, completely oblivious to the conversation about them, just as they're oblivious to the mix of fascination, lust, and horror with which they're being watched, or pointedly not watched, in the cases of Unique and Marley. The only change is that Puck is getting tired of holding Sam up and he lowers the two of them onto the floor, Sam on his hands and knees, Puck right on top of him. 

It feels so good, the way Puck keeps slamming into him. His cock is _so_ big now, so big that it hurts kind of a lot, but even that is great. Sam is going to come again, as he announces with another bout of howling.

Puck joins him this time. He howls and pumps Sam full of cum. Puck's jizz shooting into his ass feels almost as good as the cock itself, there's so much of it and it just keeps coming and coming. Sam, too, even though he's already worn out, keeps coming and coming, longer than probably any orgasm he's ever had.

Eventually they both finish unloading. Even after they're spent, they stay together until Sam's arms get shaky and he falls onto the floor. Puck's dick has gone back to normal now and it slides right out.

Puck looks around the room and realizes there are a bunch of strangers he hasn't yet investigated properly. He stands up, walks around, and smells and looks at each one. A lot of them seem intimidated by him, which is good. The ones who aren't exactly intimidated are at least respectful, of him and of Unique. He pulls a chair out for her. He should have remembered to do this a lot earlier, but...She doesn't scold him, though, for waiting so long. She just thanks him and sits, and he sits in the seat next to her.

Sam uses the little energy he has left to crawl over and curl up on the floor at Puck's feet before he goes to sleep. The two pets are totally calm now, and in fact they're acting as if nothing just happened.

No one says anything, as if by implicit consensus. Everyone takes their seats. Mr. Schuester starts the day's lesson, though the class period is almost over by now.

As soon as the bell rings, Santana corners Kurt before he can leave. She pulls him into a quiet corner and asks, "How do you know that Sam doesn't knot?"

Kurt blushes and glances around the room uncomfortably. "Well, Blaine and I helped him out one night. I mean, a lot of people here have, and—"

"But what I'm getting at is...a puppy would only knot if he was actually fucking someone. Not if he's just getting a hand job or something, or if he's _getting_ fucked. So what I need to know is—"

"No way. It's none of your business."

Santana rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to _judge_ you. I mean, if you knew half the things I've done with _my_ pet..."

"Dear god, please don't tell me."

"And anyway. The reason I need to know is so I know whether I need to be prepared for it."

Kurt lets this sink in for a moment. He really didn't think Santana liked...well, never mind. He still doesn't feel comfortable telling her exactly what he did with Sam, but he finally settles on, "You don't need to worry." And before she can ask him anything else, he walks over to Unique to lead her and Puck to the next classroom. 

Sam follows right behind. 

"Where are you going, Sam?" Will asks him.

"With Puck!"

"No, you go to my office after glee. Remember?"

"Oh, but...I just thought..."

"Nope. Tell Puck good-bye."

"Oh." He runs ahead to Puck, who has gone on walking with Unique and Kurt while Sam was talking to Will, and throws his arms around him in a heartfelt embrace. "Bye, Puck! You'll come back, right? I'll miss you!"

Puck returns the hug and pats him on the back. "Bye, Sam." Sam's a sweet puppy and a great fuck, but Puck doesn't know if he'll be back. It's not up to him.

Sam watches, crestfallen, as his new best friend gets farther and farther away and then disappears around a corner.


	14. Santana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hangs out with Santana in the girls' locker room.

Santana comes up behind him and puts her arm around his shoulder. She asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sad because Puck had to leave and I'm not allowed to go with him."

"Poor baby," Santana says, rubbing his back. She actually was asking because she thought his ass might hurt, but this is even worse. Sad pets break her heart. Which is not to say that she's not super turned on still. "You wanna hang out with me for a while?"

"You mean you'll come to Will's office with me?" Sam's tail starts to wag. He thought he'd have to be there alone, like yesterday he was there all by himself for a long, long time after being in the choir room with everyone—long enough that that super loud bell that hurts his ears rang _twice_ before Quinn came to play with him.

"Actually I thought we'd go somewhere else."

"Will says I have to go to his office."

"Oh, I asked him. He said it's fine as long as you stay with me," Santana lies. She saw the way Kurt and Blaine were watching Sam get nailed in the choir room, and she's not about to risk either or both of them trying to horn in on her playtime.

"Okay!" Sam wags his tail harder. He takes Santana's hand when she offers it and lets her lead him down an unfamiliar hallway. 

The room she finally takes him into is incredible. It's all warm and humid and it smells like a hundred hot, sweaty girls. And there are some girls in there, wearing a lot less clothes than all the other humans he's seen walking around in the school, and they smell really good even though they're not actually sweaty.

Yeah, Santana figured the girls' locker room would be totally safe from the gay boys. Plus she happens to have a set of keys, which she illegally copied from Coach Sylvester's master set. 

She can't help but notice that Sam is already hard again, so apparently he's recovered from Puck. 

The girls who are still changing look at her and Sam with suspicion and alarm and murmur among themselves. She ignores them—even the cute brunette with the perky little tits that she normally would have an incredibly hard time ignoring—and unlocks the bullhorn from its case. "Anyone not out of this locker room in two minutes will be reporting to Coach Sylvester for detention," she announces. 

The locker room is empty within ninety seconds, and Santana locks all the doors.

She stands right in front of Sam and trails her hand down his chest, over his belly, and past his hip bones. She hesitates just a second before letting her fingertips graze over his shaft. "You really like Puck, don't you?" she asks. "Does just thinking about him have you all hard again?"

Sam's not sure how to answer—it seems like there are two different questions, and it's hard to concentrate when she's touching him there. So he just moans.

"Are you thinking about Puck's dick in you? Is that why you're so hard again already?" she asks again.

"I'm hard because this room smells like sexy girls. You especially. You smell really wet."

"I _am_ really wet. You wanna feel?"

Sam nods eagerly. Santana steps out of her spanks but doesn't bother removing her Cheerios skirt. She takes Sam's hand and guides it between her legs.

Wow, she feels so nice down there! "You're so warm and slippery!" he says.

"You know what got me so wet?" she asks, grinding a little against his fingers.

"What?"

"Watching you while Puck fucked you. Watching your face. It looked like it was the best thing you ever felt."

"It was!" Sam agrees.

"And it looked like you needed it super bad. Like you were desperate for it."

Sam's not sure what _desperate_ means, but he agrees that he did need Puck to fuck him super bad.

Santana knows Sam doesn't need to play with _her_ as badly as he needed what Puck already gave him, but this isn't even about that. She's not trying to convince anyone that this is about taking care of Sam. If she were, she'd wait—like she was originally planning—until after school when she's going to take him home to play with her and Brittany. 

But, no, this is about what she needs, and what she needs is to have him now. Brittany won't like it, but...

"Can you lay down on this bench for me like a good boy, Sammy?"

Sam lies face down on the bench and spreads his legs. That isn't what Santana meant. She's about to tell him to flip over onto his back, but, well, his ass is really cute. Plus, he never really answered whether it was sore, so she should check him out and make sure.

She gently moves his cheeks to get a look at his hole. It's a little red but doesn't look too bad. She gently presses a finger against his rim. Well, against and accidentally inside—it's so slippery and yielding. "Does that hurt?"

"Just a little," Sam answers. It's still just a little sore from when Will tried to pull Puck out. "But it feels good more than it hurts."

"I'm glad," Santana says, withdrawing her hand.

"No, you don't have to stop!"

"But I want you on your back, cutie. I want to play with your cock."

Oh, that's just as good! Sam flips over onto his back.

Santana wraps her hand around his cock. Wow, it's huge. She wonders if maybe this isn't such a good idea. She's never had sex with a male hybrid, and only a handful of times with male humans. The closest she's ever come to taking something this big was when Tina fucked her with her strap-on that one time. 

Damn, that was good. If only Brittany would agree to learn how to use it...

God. She's barely touching Sam and just look at him. Look at the mix of joy and need on his face. It's all flushed, just like his dick is. His dick is throbbing too. How can he be so needy again already after what was probably the best fucking of his life?

And how can Santana be so needy for something that usually doesn't even interest her that much? Her pussy is throbbing too—throbbing with need for this huge cock she has no idea how she'll even take. But still...she needs it.

She straddles him and lowers herself onto it. She sits so it's nestled between her folds and her clit is pressed up against it, but it's not inside her. "Fuck yeah," she mutters. It's not _all_ she wants, but it feels amazing.

Sam whines. Santana's junk is so warm and slippery and it's pressed right up against his. And now it's rubbing against his—she's grinding on him—back and forth, back and forth...it feels so good!

Santana grinds harder and faster. She's going to come from this, she can tell. And then it'll be easier to take his dick inside her. She's still going to want that even after she comes, she's sure of it.

Oh! Here it comes!

She bears down and squeezes around him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she yells as her hips go all staccato. And then she wails and drags her clit against him hard, and somehow the tip of his cock enters her, not deep, but enough to send a whole new series of tremors through her.

And through Sam too. He can't help it at all—his dick just starts to spurt cum the second he's inside her.

"Damn it!" Santana says, even while she's still riding out her orgasm.

"I'm sorry!" Sam says. He wants to be good, he really does. People have just been letting him come when he wants to so much that he forgot Santana never said he could. He should have at least tried not to. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie." It's really not okay, but it isn't Sam's fault, and she doesn't want him to be sad. And it's not even like Santana minds Sam's cum. It's just that she knows when she gets home and Brittany smells it, she is going to be mad.

Well, no use worrying about it now. And at least now she doesn't have to worry about how to keep Sam from coming when he really fucks her.

Santana cuddles up against Sam and places little kisses on his face. "You didn't do anything bad," she reassures him. "You're a very good boy."

"You sounded mad."

"No, I was just...I was thinking about something else."

"Oh." Humans are so confusing. Sam can't imagine thinking about something _else_ while doing one of the funnest things in the world. "So you're really not mad?"

"No, of course not. In fact..." She grinds against his momentarily soft cock. "I'd really like to do that again, as soon as you can."

"Oh boy!" He must really not be in trouble. In that case... "I bet you taste really good right now. Could I lick you first?"

Yeah! Yeah, that's brilliant—Santana should have thought of it herself. Brittany won't be thrilled by the smell of puppy saliva in her, but it won't infuriate her like puppy semen would. She moves up the bench and straddles him again, this time with one knee on either side of his head. "Can you breathe okay?"

Sam almost doesn't hear the question, he's so overwhelmed by how good she smells. But her question does eventually register and he assures her that he can breathe fine. And then she says he can start licking!

All her cheer practice has given Santana excellent balance, and yet Sam's tongue almost topples her over. It's so strong and so much all at once, right where she's most sensitive. She reaches up under her top and grabs her own tits...which logically shouldn't do anything to help her maintain her balance but somehow does. Plus, of course, her boobs are also sensitive and it feels good to touch them.

Santana smells so good, and she tastes even better! Sam loves having his whole face buried in her junk. He eagerly laps up all her cum and his own that he accidentally got in her and thought she was mad about but she wasn't because he _is_ a good boy! He's a good boy and so he remembers to also lick where girls like to be licked most, even though it's not where the most delicious juices are—the clit.

"Oh fuck!" Santana's going to come again. It's starting already. She squeezes her nipples hard and tries to keep herself upright as she starts grinding against Sam's face.

She wails as her second orgasm rips through her. Anyone in the gym can probably hear her but she doesn't even care. Her walls clench as if wishing for a nice, big cock to squeeze (soon!), and her tits bounce even though she's holding them as she rides it out.

By the time it passes she's exhausted. She's not even sure how she hasn't collapsed until she realizes that Sam is now holding onto her hips. 

And he hasn't stopped licking, which is now too much. Way too much. It tickles terribly, and she laughs and squirms away. Or tries to squirm away—Sam is still holding her hips in place. "Stop, puppy!" she tells him between giggles.

Sam groans with disappointment, but he stops without arguing. Santana unstraddles him and stands on wobbly legs. If she's not ready to take his cock now she never will be. She assumes it won't take long to get him hard again.

Her assumption is totally justified—he's already hard again. She wonders if he has been the whole time he was eating her out. Poor thing. He can just _never_ seem to get enough.

"I want you to fuck me," she says.

"You're gonna ride me?"

As much as she wants it still, riding him sounds kind of exhausting at the moment. "No," she answers. "I want you to be on top."

Sam's ears droop a little. "I can't..." he says. "I don't know how to..."

And—oh no!—it's not just his ears that are drooping. His huge, hard cock is suddenly less huge and less hard. Not exactly small and soft, but heading in that direction.

Santana panics. Should she order him to do it? He would try at least—he obviously wants to be obedient. Except...she wants him to _want_ it. Most of what turns her on about him is how much he wants it...how much he _needs_ it.

She lies down on top of him and nuzzles against his neck. "You don't have to be on top," she assures him.

"I just don't know how."

"I know, baby," she says soothingly. "It's okay. Luckily I do know how." She grinds against him until she feels him return to full hardness. "If you'd still like me to ride you."

"I would like that a lot!"

"Yeah? Would you like to come inside me? Deep inside this time?"

"So much!" he says. He'd like that _so much_. Santana's rubbing her junk against his and he really hopes she's not teasing, that she really is going to let his dick go deep inside her pussy and let him come there!

Santana keeps grinding against him until she can't stand another minute of not having him inside her. After repositioning herself so she's more upright over him, she takes the base of his cock in her hand and holds it in place while she lowers herself onto it.

Holy fuck, it's so big! Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy _fuck_! How do straight girls do this all the time? This is probably why some of them start celibacy clubs and shit. Of course, regular guys aren't as hung as Sammy here. Ha ha, just imagine any of the celibacy princesses trying to take Sam's cock.

Oh fuck, she _can_ imagine it. Specifically, she can imagine Quinn. Prim and proper Quinn crying because it's too big and it hurts and it makes her feel so dirty and slutty. And it probably makes her horrible, but Santana finds that image a huge turn-on. She's glad she doesn't have _that_ chick's hang-ups, because _this_ is amazing. Yes, it's a tight squeeze, and, yes, there's some discomfort, but it's also just so...she's never, literally _never_ , been stuffed so full before, and it's just so...so overwhelmingly _good_.

She rides him slowly at first, letting her cunt stretch and adjust. Sam starts to whimper, poor thing. He loves this, he _needs_ it. In fact, he needs more.

And so does Santana. She rides him harder, faster—loving how stretched and full she feels, loving the way Sam's enormous dick is slamming into a secret, hidden spot deep within her every time she drops down on him.

She gropes around for Sam's hand so she can place it on her clit. It's not like it's necessary. She's going to come and she's going to come hard, no matter what. But if she's going to suffer for this later (and she will), then she damn well wants a _super_ hard orgasm, an over-the-top hard orgasm.

And that's just what she gets, pretty much as soon as she's pressed two of Sam's large fingers against her clitoris. Her body goes into convulsions and her mind goes blank, except for an acute awareness of intense, overwhelming pleasure.

Santana's not exactly howling, but it's close enough that Sam can't help but join in as he comes with her. She feels so good, he's so happy she knew how to be on top because this is so _good_!

Sam's cum hits her even deeper than she already felt him, and it just prolongs her orgasm. She's exhausted, she's slumped against him, but her hips keep moving and she keeps screaming, albeit less loudly now that her throat is all sore and raw.

Finally she's done, and it's all she can do to move enough to let his cock slip out of her. She cuddles into his chest and lets herself doze.

She doesn't doze long, however. Soon there are voices chattering outside the locker room. "What's she doing in there?" some girl says, answered by another saying, "What did it sound like, idiot?" Soon someone brings up the possibility of finding Coach Sylvester and getting her to unlock the door. 

Santana knows no one is stupid enough to actually do that. On the other hand, she really should unlock the door before the coach notices everyone gathered around outside. She still has to get cleaned up, but she decides to make it quick.

Remembering how overwhelming it was the first time she had Sam eat her out, and knowing she's even more sensitive and weak-limbed now, she makes Sam get up so she can lie on her back this time. She spreads her legs and tells him, "Lick up all the cum now, baby."

She thinks she's prepared for it this time—at least she knows what to expect—but Sam's licking nearly knocks her out again. It's a damn good thing she can't actually fall, because she doesn't have it in her to exert any kind of control over her own body when that powerful tongue is thrusting away inside her. Her hips thrash totally of their own accord; her breathing gets ragged, with elements of laughing and gasping.

Sam swipes his tongue directly over her clitoris, and it's too much! " _No_!" she cries.

He stops altogether and moves his head out from between her legs. Santana looks down and sees him trying but failing to look in her face. "I'm sorry," he says, all downcast.

"It's okay, puppy, it's all right," she reassures him. She takes a moment to catch her breath and adds, "You can keep going. Just not on that one spot, okay?"

"I thought that's the spot girls like most."

"It is. But this time I want you to avoid it. I know you didn't know that before so you're not in trouble. Okay?"

"Should I just stop? It's kind of in the way, I might touch it again accidentally."

Santana considers. He's probably already licked up all the cum he's going to be able to. But if he keeps it up she'll probably get one more orgasm out of it. "Accidentally is okay," she tells him. Accidentally might be quite nice, in fact, but she doesn't want to confuse him by saying that. She tries to explain, "If it's accidental, then it won't be as hard. So it'll be okay."

So Sam resumes cleaning her up. Not only does he not lick her clit directly again, but he's also being gentler overall. Santana's not usually that into gentle, but right now it's just perfect. Soon she's moving her hips again, but semi-intentionally this time, grinding against the puppy's face. When she comes again, it's not the explosive, almost painful orgasm she was expecting when Sam's tongue first penetrated her; it's a much more subtle one that has her whimpering rather than screaming.

And then she's just completely relaxed. Sam probably isn't. Poor thing is probably hard again. She feels bad about not taking care of him one last time, but she doesn't even have it in her to move at all. She could just let him come in her or on her again, but then they'd have to go through this whole clean-up again, so...so she's just going to lie here like a blob of jelly on the bench for the rest of the day.

Except no. Stupid girls are still hanging around outside the locker room being all noisy and chattery. She's going to have to let them back in, which means getting up and getting dressed. "Help me up, Sammy," she says. Seriously, she has _no_ strength left.

Sam helps her up and into her clothes, and, yep, he's hard again. When she's steady enough on her feet to stand at the sink to fix her hair and makeup, she tells him he can jerk off. And even though she's not really _interested_ at the moment, she can't help but watch him in the mirror while he does. His dick is as hard and red as it always gets, he has that same desperate look on his face, and when he comes there's tons of jizz everywhere. God. What must it be like to be _that_ insatiable?


	15. Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes Sam for a walk under the bleachers.

Finn holds Rachel after glee practice and pats her back consolingly. "That was the most horrific thing I've ever seen," she says as they watch Mr. Schue's pet run down the hall after Kurt's friend's. She buries her face in Finn's shoulder and mumbles something. 

Finn doesn't hear what it is, so he just keeps patting her back...until she looks up at him, clearly expecting him to respond. "Sorry, what?"

"I said it's animal cruelty, is what it is!"

"Yeah," Finn says, because his automatic response to pretty much anything Rachel says is just to agree. He's not sure he actually does, though, in this case. "But, I mean, they're both animals, in a way...And in the wild that wouldn't even be—"

"But they're not in the wild! They were bred to act that way, and it's just...it's just savage!"

"Yeah."

"That poor puppy! Did you hear him howling?"

"I actually think that meant he liked it." And even if Finn hadn't thought so at the time, the way Sam just hugged Puck and the way he looks so sad to watch him walk away...well, how could anybody watch that and not think he liked it?

"He didn't _like_ it, Finn. How could anybody _like_ being violated like that?"

"Yeah." 

Oh yeah, girls don't like sex. At least, none of the girls he's ever dated has. True, there have just been the two, but Quinn was as prudish as Rachel is. He's had sex with Santana and she liked it, but she doesn't count because she's a lesbian and, besides, they never really dated.

But he knows it's not true that no one likes being "violated." Even in the butt. Finn has a gay stepbrother, after all, and he can hear him and his boyfriend through the bedroom wall clearly enough to know that: 1) they take turns being the violator and the violatee, and 2) they both like it even when they're the violatee.

It's not like he listens in on purpose. Well, at first it was accidental. Now it's...he still doesn't go out of his way, exactly, to be in his room when Kurt's in his with Blaine...but, like, if he's in there anyway he doesn't give any thought to leaving. 

And, yes, he has some of his best jerk-off sessions when those two are going at it in the next room. It's not that he's attracted to his stepbrother (ew!) or his stepbrother's boyfriend. But he _has_ thought about fucking...well, not either of them, specifically, but some guy. Because he really, really needs to get laid, and he'd really like the other person to be into it. And if it was a guy, then it wouldn't be cheating...or at least not as much as it would be to hook up with Santana again. 

Of course, it would still be cheating. Plus it wouldn't be fair to the hypothetical gay guy who might want an actual relationship. A hybrid wouldn't expect a relationship, however. It wouldn't even be cheating, really—though he's certainly not about to tell Rachel that he's even considering...

Is he considering it? He's certain Sam would like it. And he's almost certain he would like it. God knows he could use something better than his hand for a change. 

So...as soon as he can ditch Rachel, he's going to find that puppy.

He walks Rachel to her history class and continues down the hall like he's going to his own English class. But as soon as he feels like it's safe and Rachel won't be looking out in the hall, he turns around and heads back to Mr. Schuester's office. 

Except it's empty! He's almost certain Mr. Schuester told everyone that's where Sam would be, but...but he's sure as hell not there now! Could Finn be remembering wrong? Or maybe Sam's on his way but just isn't there yet. He hangs around until several minutes after the bell, when a teacher walks by and tells him to get to class! So he does. And he's late and he gets sent to the office for a tardy slip, which just makes him miss even more of class, which doesn't even make any sense, but whatever. His mind isn't on _Hamlet_ anyway, it's on Sam.

He wants to go looking for him right away after English, so much that he almost decides to blow off walking Rachel from her history to her math class. But then they'd have to have a discussion about his neglect of her, and the last thing he wants is for her to think he's up to something.

Rachel's math class is, like, as far from Mr. Schue's office as it's possible to get while still being inside McKinley. And she's in a talkative mood. Finn always tries to pay attention when she talks, he really does, but today...well, he does manage not to flee while she's in the middle of a sentence, which is sometimes the best he can do.

So it's almost time for the bell when he finally makes it to Mr. Schuester's office. And Sam still isn't inside!

Quinn is, though.

"Do you have Sam?" she demands. "You're not supposed to take him out of the office—I was worried sick!"

"No, I don't...He's not here? I just came to check on him. What do you want with him?"

"I don't _want_ anything, I'm worried about him. I mean, after what happened in glee...I want to make sure he's all right."

"Yeah," Finn says. "Me too."

They look at each other uncomfortably. That is, Finn feels uncomfortable...like Quinn might guess what he really wants Sam for. She doesn't look uncomfortable, of course. Just worried.

The bell rings, but neither of them moves. 

"Do you have to get to class?" Finn asks.

"No, free period. You?"

"Yeah, I have a free period too," he lies. Then, realizing Quinn would probably know whether he has the same free period she does, he amends, "I mean, we're supposed to be in the library doing research but...I can do it on Google tonight."

Quinn nods distractedly. "So...should we split up and look for him?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Finn's getting pretty worried too by the time he's searched most of the first floor and hasn't found Sam yet. A quick text to Quinn confirms that she hasn't found him on the second floor either. He's about to suggest that they find Mr. Schue and tell him what's going on when he hears some noise down the hallway leading to the girls' locker room and goes to check it out.

There are a bunch of girls standing around in their gym clothes. Normally that's not something he'd wander over to check out—not because it wouldn't interest him, but because they'd probably think he's a creep—but he thinks maybe they're all standing around watching Sam do something cute. That is, that's what he thinks until he gets close enough to see that Sam is definitely not there.

Until, suddenly, he is! The locker room door opens, and out comes Sam, wagging his tail, looking all happy-go-lucky, and he's followed by Santana looking all... _oh_. Santana looks flushed and sweaty and extremely contented, and Finn knows from experience _exactly_ what that means. Wow.

Not that he should be surprised. It's Santana, after all.

Some of the girls in their gym clothes start...not _yelling_ at Santana exactly—they're too intimated by her to do that—but raising their voices in irritation. Santana barely seems to notice, but Sam looks a little scared by it.

"Hey, buddy." Finn walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. He leads him away from the girls. "Don't worry, they're not mad at you." He turns to Santana and asks, "Have fun with him?"

"You have no idea," she says. She actually...Finn's not sure, but he thinks she actually sighs.

"Quinn is worried about him. So is Rachel."

Santana just rolls her eyes at this information.

"So...well, I'm just gonna take him for a walk."

Santana raises an eyebrow at him.

"What? Just a walk."

"You're skipping history to go for a walk?"

"You're skipping history too!" Finn points out. They're in the same class.

"I'm not pretending it's to go for a walk."

"Just...don't tell Rachel, okay?"

Santana makes the locking-her-lips gesture and ambles lazily toward the history class she's super late for. Finn texts Quinn that he found Sam, and Sam is fine, and he's taking him for a walk. "Come on, buddy!"

"We're going for a walk?" Sam asks, tail wagging. He loves being outside! But he does vaguely remember something... "Did Will say it's okay?"

Finn hesitates. For one thing, it takes him a second to realize who Sam is even talking about, since he's not used to hearing his teachers referred to by their first names. And then he wonders whether maybe he _should_ get Mr. Schue's okay before taking Sam out of the building. But Santana turns back, catches his eye, and nods at him emphatically so he says, "Yeah, totally," and leads Sam out the closest exit. He ignores the texts from Quinn.

As soon as they're outside Sam sprints ahead. But then he remembers that Finn didn't tell him he could do that, and maybe he has the same rules as Tina, so he runs right back to him. "Is it okay if I run?" he asks. "Or do I have to hold your hand?"

Hold his hand!? Sam's not going to try to turn this into something romantic is he? Though maybe he just thinks _Finn_ wants that for some reason... "Uh, no. You can run, buddy." Sam tears off again, and Finn has a terrible vision of him barreling into an oncoming car—even though they're not actually that close to the street—so he yells, "But not too far!"

He keeps a close eye on the puppy as he walks around toward the back of the building. Sam seems to have heard the part about not going too far: he runs away, and then he runs to where Finn is, and then he does kind of a circle around him, and then he starts over. Still, Finn calls for him before turning the corner toward the football field because he doesn't want Sam to lose sight of him. Sam stays pretty close to his side as Finn leads them to a spot under the bleachers where he once hooked up with Santana...

...and it's occupied! Damn it! There are four skanks there smoking pot. One of them looks super freaked out and keeps saying _shit_. Another one, this girl with pink hair, just stares at him for a really long time and finally asks, "Wanna hit?" This cracks up one of her friends, and soon the pink-haired girl is laughing uncontrollably too.

Sam doesn't see what's so funny though. "Finn is nice!" he tells them. "He doesn't hit anyone!"

The girls seem to notice him for the first time. There's a ton of talk about how _cute_ the puppy is. Sam basks in the attention and the petting, but Finn is beyond annoyed. "Please! Everyone be quiet!"

"Why?" one of them asks.

"Because I'm hiding from Coach Sylvester and I don't think she's that far behind me."

"Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit!" the already freaked-out girl goes. She takes off running. The others kind of laugh at her, but they leave pretty quickly too.

"We're hiding from someone?" Sam asks when they're gone.

"Nah. I just said that so they'd leave."

"But they seemed nice! Except when they thought you'd hit someone. You wouldn't, right?"

"No, of course not," Finn says. He doesn't see any point in explaining what that girl actually meant, and, anyway, he's got something else on his mind now—namely, how exactly to go about...what he wants to go about doing with Sam. He doesn't think he can just... _start_...the way Puck did. 

"Are we gonna keep walking?" Sam asks.

"No, I thought we'd stay here a while and..." Sam looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish. Finn decides to try a different approach. "Earlier today...do you remember when Puck came to visit? And he..."

"Yeah!" Sam says, and he starts wagging his tail super hard. "That was so great!"

"So you _did_ like when he fucked you." 

Sam nods enthusiastically. Finn knew it. Wait till he tells Rachel. Oh right, he probably can't. 

"I was thinking...I mean, if you _like_ it, then I could..."

"You wanna fuck me?" Sam asks excitedly. The prospect has him getting hard, so he sure hopes that's what Finn's about to suggest.

"Yeah. Well, that is, if you..." Before Finn can even finish his thought, Sam is getting down on his hands and knees on the grass.

Okay. Uh, wow. Finn has never actually had _this_ problem before, namely that of the other person—or hybrid or whatever—being ready before he is. He looks down at Sam's ass, all spread open and waiting for him, and it looks super tempting and everything but he has to admit, "I'm not actually hard yet."

"Oh." Sam turns and sits on his knees in front of Finn. "I know how to help with that!" he announces proudly. "I can just lick your junk until it's hard!"

Finn was just going to stroke himself, but Sam's proposed solution sounds even better. "Awesome," he says, starting to undo his fly.

Sam takes it that means that he can. He lets Finn take care of the button and the zipper—Sam's fingers aren't so great at that stuff—but he helps push the jeans down past Finn's hips. As soon as that's done he leans in and takes his first lick.

"Oh, fuck!" Finn exclaims, grabbing instinctively at the back of Sam's head. He's never actually had a blowjob before—Santana let him go down on her, but she didn't reciprocate—and this is not what he was expecting at all. It's a lot more... _powerful_...than he was expecting, especially since it's all licking and no sucking. It's almost like jerking himself off, but wetter, and like starting at the end when he's ready to make himself come.

It's not actually a bad way to start. It's a bit of a shock, but it certainly has him hard quickly. In fact...ooh, this could all end way too quickly if he's not careful.

After just a few minutes he has to push Sam's head away. Sam looks up and gives him this super disappointed look. "Do I have to stop?" he asks. "You were gonna come soon."

"That's why you have to stop," Finn explains.

"I don't get to have your cum?" Sam's trying really hard not to pout because that's not allowed. He can't help being disappointed though. Finn's cum just smells really good inside his body and it was about to come out and Sam really thought he was going to get to taste it.

"I was going to fuck you though. Don't you still want that?"

"Yeah!" Sam agrees. He always wants that. "Can't I have both?"

Finn thinks letting him have both sounds pretty good, actually. He could, maybe...it shouldn't take too long to get hard a second time. He wonders what time it is...

He takes out his phone but doesn't even see the time. What he sees are a bunch of texts from Quinn, reminding him that she still doesn't trust that Sam is okay and might come looking for him. Plus of course there's the background picture of Rachel, reminding him of how awkward it would be explaining to her why he's late walking her to her next class. He can't risk it.

"Another time," he promises. "Another time you can lick up my cum. This time you can have it in your ass. Okay, buddy?"

"Okay!" Sam agrees. He quickly forgets his momentary disappointment because—yay!—he gets to have it in the ass! He resumes his earlier hands-and-knees position on the grass.

Finn gets down on the grass behind Sam and presses his dick up inside his crack. Sam moans and rubs back against him. Finn takes the base of his cock in his fist and lines the tip up with Sam's waiting hole. He's just about to push in when something occurs to him.

Don't you need lube to do someone in the butt? 

Kurt and Blaine always use lube, he knows. He heard them arguing once, in fact—not that he eavesdrops on his stepbrother and his boyfriend or anything—but they had quite a loud argument once over the fact that each of them thought the other was supposed to buy more lube, and they didn't have any, and they were _horny_ , damn it! That spat had ended with—again, not that Finn was eavesdropping—but it had ended with Blaine "rimming" Kurt before fucking him, and from what Finn had gathered about "rimming," it wasn't something he was willing to do to a guy. Or to a guy-hybrid.

Oh, but maybe hybrids don't need lube? Puck certainly didn't use any. Maybe—

"Finn?" Sam snaps him out of his thoughts. "You're still going to fuck me, right?"

"Right!" Finn agrees. He figures maybe he should just ask: "Do you need me to use lube?"

"What's lube?"

"It's, you know. Stuff that makes your butthole slippery."

"But it's already slippery. It always gets that way when I'm turned on."

This sounds a little weird to Finn; he wants to see for himself, so he gently pokes at the rim of Sam's entrance with his finger. And it's true! He presses his finger inside, and it's amazing, it's almost as wet and slippery as Santana's pussy. And way tighter!

Sam whines and rocks back on Finn's finger. He should try harder to be patient, he knows, but it feels so good to have something in his ass, he can't help but want more. Like Finn's dick—he really, really hopes he's going to get that soon!

"Okay, buddy, hang on." Finn pats Sam's back and extracts his finger, which Sam has managed to work in pretty deep. "I won't make you wait anymore."

True to his word, Finn sinks his dick into Sam's ass in one swift motion. _God_ , it feels good. Maybe because it's been so long since he stuck it _in_ someone instead of just jerking it...but, no, that alone can't account for how _good_ having his dick in Sam feels. He never wants to do anything else, ever.

Sam groans deeply and lets his head fall forward onto the grass. The force with which Finn is finally taking him has caught him off guard, especially after it took him so long to finally do it. It feels so good—Finn is fucking him hard and fast, just how he craves. The leftover soreness from earlier is making it all more intense than usual, which Sam finds he likes.

That intensity is making it hard for him to keep quiet, though. He's sort of aware that Finn is shushing him, and he wants to obey, of course, he just doesn't know how to stop the noises that Finn's fucking is pushing out through his throat.

"Quiet, Sam!" Finn actually finds the hybrid's moaning really hot—no one has _ever_ vocally enjoyed a sex act with him this much—but he's worried about attracting attention. But Sam is ignoring him—he's not quieting down at all. "Do I have to stop fucking you?" he threatens. And even though it's the last thing he wants to do, he...well, he doesn't _stop_ , he does slow way down.

"I'm sorry!" Sam says. He didn't want Finn to slow down, but at least he can speak now. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. Please don't stop!" Slow is better than stopping at least.

Finn feels bad for reprimanding the puppy for something he couldn't help, and he doesn't want to stop any more than Sam wants him to. "What if..." He desperately tries to think of a solution. "What if you could put something in your mouth?" That would muffle the sound at least.

"Like a chew toy?"

Finn has no idea where Sam thinks they're going to find a chew toy under the bleachers, but he thinks of something else. He slips his t-shirt off over his head and holds it in front of Sam's mouth. "Here."

Sam bites down eagerly on the shirt, narrowly missing Finn's finger. This is would be a great treat even if he weren't also getting fucked—he always wants to chew on his human friends' clothing because it smells like them, but normally he's never allowed to. But he _is_ also getting fucked, and Finn starts doing him faster again, and harder, and with the Finn-smelling chew toy and not getting in trouble for being too loud anymore (even though he's moaning just as hard as before), this is about the best thing ever.

Finn is finding it about the best thing ever too, and as much as he wants it to never end, he realizes it's going to, and soon. At least it's going to be a super satisfying ending.

For all his concern about _Sam_ being too loud, Finn can't contain the noises that start coming out of his own mouth—an animalistic grunt accompanying each powerful thrust as his orgasm approaches. Those are quickly drowned out, however, as the shirt drops from Sam's mouth and the puppy starts to howl. Sam is coming, he realizes, and what Sam's orgasm is doing to his dick makes it impossible to even think about anything insignificant like noise or maybe getting caught or whatever. It's impossible to do anything other than scream right along with him and unload gush after gush of jizz inside him.

Even when it's over it's hard to worry about stuff. Lying on top of Sam in the cool grass, dick softening inside him...he'd be pretty content to stay here for a long, long time.

It's another text from Quinn that finally reminds him that that would be a spectacularly bad idea. She's sent a bunch that he didn't even notice—wonder why!—but in this latest one she makes it clear that she's not going to stop looking until she finds him and Sam.

"Hey, buddy." Finn has to wake Sam up. "We have to go back inside now."

"Okay." Sam hops up and wags his tail. 

Finn pulls his jeans up and reaches down for his t-shirt. Oh god, it's soaked with puppy slobber. And...is that a hole in the armpit? 

He'd be annoyed but...well, he still feels pretty content after what they just did. And Sam is wagging his tail and just looking at him so happily and agreeably that all Finn can do is put the wet, ripped t-shirt back on and ruffle Sam's hair as they walk back into the school together.


	16. Brittany & Santana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana takes Sam home to play with her kitty, Brittany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, finally some brand new content! The first part of this chapter was already up on the GKM, but the last part is new.

Will is angry when Sam and Finn get back to the office. "Where did you take him?" he demands. "I was worried sick!"

"I...t-...took him out for a walk," Finn stammers. 

Sam is sad. He doesn't like it when Will is angry at him. He slinks away while the two humans are standing by the office door and he sits under the desk.

"A walk!? Is that why he's traumatized?" Mr. Schuester gestures toward his cowering pet.

"I..." That hardly seems fair. Sam was fine until just now. "I think maybe that's because you're yelling, Mr. Schue?"

"I explicitly said that Sam should stay in the office. What part of that made you think it was okay to take him out for a 'walk'? And what did you do to him on your 'walk' anyway?"

"I..."

"You know what? Don't answer that. Just go to class."

Finn leaves, and Will crouches down to talk to Sam. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam tries to cover his eyes, but Will gently moves his hands away. "I told you to stay here in the office," he says—not yelling, like he did at Finn, but sterner than Sam likes to hear him. "Why didn't you do what I told you?"

Sam doesn't know how to answer—he hates for Will to be mad at him—and all he can do is cross both his arms over his face.

"Sammy." Will touches his arm but doesn't try to move it away. "I really want to know why. You always try so hard to obey me, I know how hard you try. So I want to know why it was too hard for you this time."

Sam manages to look Will in the eye. "It wasn't too hard, I was just confused! I thought it was okay, they told me you said it was okay, so...I'm sorry, I thought it was okay!"

 _They_?, Will thinks. But while he does want to know who else was involved in this, he doesn't have the heart to put Sam through any more interrogation right now. "Okay, come here, Sammy." He sits cross-legged on the floor and pulls Sam so his head is resting in his lap. Petting him soothingly, he says, "You're not in trouble."

"Thank you," Sam says as he nuzzles into Will's lap.

"But now I want you to listen carefully, because this is important." He waits until Sam is gazing up into his eyes before he continues, "You must stay here, in this room, for the rest of the day. You may not leave with _anyone_ except me or Emma. If someone tries to take you with them, you say no. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Will." Sam will be good this time, for sure. 

"So if Finn comes back here and says, 'Hey, Sam, let's go for a walk,' what will you say?"

"I'll say NO!" Sam's tail wags a little, because he knows he got the right answer.

"Right!" Will rubs his ears. "And what if Finn says, 'Let's go for a walk, Will said it's okay'?"

"Oh..." Now Sam is confused again. "But...if you say it's okay, then...I can go?"

"No, Sam," Will says gently. "If Finn—or anybody—says I said it was okay for you to go with them, then they are lying."

"So..."

Will sighs. He knows Sam doesn't really understand the concept of people lying, and he doesn't have time to try to explain it. "No matter what, you say no. Only leave with me or Emma. No matter what anyone says. Got it?"

"I stay here," Sam repeats. "Unless you or Emma take me somewhere."

"Exactly! So if...let's say Blaine says, 'Hey, Sam, Mr. Schue said you could come over to my house,'...what will you tell him?"

Sam thinks about it for a minute. "No?" he guesses.

"That's right!" Will gives him a vigorous belly rub and heaps praise on him for answering correctly. He's got another class soon, and he has to leave his puppy again. He just hopes his puppy will manage to stay put this time.

Will checks on Sam every chance he gets throughout the day. 

The first time he checks, he walks in to see Ryder, pants down around his knees, leaning against the desk bare-assed—bare-assed against _Will's_ desk, which he's now going to have to have sanitized, or maybe burned—with Will's sweet pet on his knees in front of him giving him head. 

He slams the door shut and stands out in the hall.

Maybe it wasn't what it looked like, he thinks. Maybe they were just...

No, Will's been kidding himself too long about what these kids are doing to his Sammy. In his office...and God knows where else.

"I'm coming in," he announces loudly. Then he counts slowly to ten before opening the door. Ryder's dressed again, thank goodness. Sam is smiling, and his face is glistening...around his mouth...

Will sends Ryder on his way and praises Sam effusively for staying in the office. He doesn't say anything about Ryder, who Sam didn't actually do anything wrong with. Sam says he has to pee, so Will accompanies him to the restroom and stands right outside the stall while he goes. He doesn't want to confuse Sam about the rules by telling him he can go by himself.

During his next between-class break, Will remembers to knock _first_. But the precaution isn't even necessary this time, because it's Quinn who opens the door.

"Sorry I couldn't get the door right away," she says. "Sam was all comfortable on my lap. I think the poor guy has had a rough day." 

"Heh, that's an understatement." He places a hand on Quinn's shoulder and says, "I really appreciate you dropping in to check on him."

"It's my pleasure," she says. She smiles fondly at Sam and reaches over to wipe off his face. "I brought him some water," she explains to Mr. Schue. "It looks like he didn't quite get all of it in his mouth." She tousles Sam's hair before heading off to her next class.

"I'm so proud of you for staying here like I told you," Will says, petting Sam. "You're such a good boy."

"I like Quinn!" Sam says happily.

"Yeah, I know she likes you too. What did you do? Take a little nap in her lap?"

"We played—"

"Did anyone try to get you to leave the office?"

"No."

"If someone does when I leave again, what are you going to tell them?"

"No!" Sam answers, wagging his tail proudly.

"That's my good boy!" Will tells him. He goes to his next class feeling a lot more relaxed about Sam.

But if the second check-in puts his mind at ease a bit, the third one puts it right back at unease.

He hears the howling from halfway down the hall. Even worse, he sees Principal Figgins approaching. True, Figgins isn't the brightest bulb in the box, but even he is bound to figure out what's going on eventually. It looks like Figgins has heard the howling but hasn't figured out where it's coming from yet, so Will speed-walks the rest of the way to his office, and—without knocking, but with closing his eyes—bursts inside. "You have to stop it right now!" he shouts to whoever is in there.

But they don't seem to hear him, or else they aren't able to stop. Sam keeps howling, and a voice Will thinks he recognizes as Blaine's is going, "Oh fuck, oh fuck!"

Against his better judgment Will opens his eyes. There's his pet, lying back on his desk, with his ankles on Kurt's shoulders. And there's Blaine, bouncing naked on top of his pet and, well...ejaculating all over himself and Sam and Kurt.

The worst, though, is when Kurt actually notices him. Kurt meets his eye and this look of panic washes over his face, but it doesn't stop him from thrusting into Sam a few more times before letting his mouth drop open and his eyes squeeze shut as he, too—Will can only assume—orgasms.

Kurt lets his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder and whispers in his ear. Blaine twists around and gives Will the same panicked look Kurt did just before he came. Blaine, however, speaks...though it's only, "Mr. Schue!"

Will turns around and faces the door. "Get dressed, guys." He tries to think of anything he can that will get his mind off what he just saw, because—a teacher should not see his students like that! So, okay. Rainbows. Roses. Whiskers on kittens. So much ejaculate everywhere, dear lord... "Are you dressed yet?"

"Just have to get my tie back on," Blaine says.

"Tell me when you're ready." Will doesn't want to see either of them in any less than the full ensembles they came to school in, even if it's just a tie that's missing.

It's only a few more seconds before Blaine announces they're ready. Will turns and tentatively looks at them. They look pretty much normal; that's good. Except that they're a little sweaty and flushed; that's bad. Sam is very sweaty and flushed and still sprawled across the desk. That's really bad. 

"This can't go on," Will says.

"But Mr. Schuester!" Blaine protests. "You said—"

"I know what I said, Blaine, and now I'm saying that was a mistake." His poor pet! Look at him, not even able to move! He'll never say no, no matter how hard on him all this is.

In addition to which, of course, is the fact that if Will keeps allowing students to have sex in his office at school, he’s probably going to get fired.

Kurt starts, "But we—"

"Enough! Both of you get out of here while I try to forget what I saw."

Sam sits up and watches with a worried frown as they leave. "Are they in trouble?" he asks once they're gone. "Am I?"

"Of course not, Sammy." Will tousles his hair, albeit a bit absent-mindedly. "I told you to stay here and you did. Because you're my good boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Sam agrees, tail wagging slowly. Wagging _slowly_. It should be wagging fast.

"Time to go home!" Will announces. He has one more class left, but getting Sam out of here is more important.

As they're walking down the hall, Will calls his wife. "Emma, honey! Can you do me a huge favor? I have to take Sam home; can you take my seventh period for me?"

"Is he okay? What happened?"

"Yeah, he's fine, I just need to get him home before … before the, uh, s-t-o-r-m." There actually _is_ a storm in the forecast. It's not expected until late tonight, but maybe Emma doesn’t know that.

"Well, you know I don't speak Spanish. Why don't I take Sam home? Where are you?"

It does seem like a more logical solution. But...he doesn't want Emma to hear about what happened today. Not yet, not until he's figured out the best way to frame it. And if she's driving Sam home...well, Sam can't keep a secret. He literally doesn't know how. "You don't really have to speak Spanish," he says. "Just break them up into conversation groups, and—"

Out of nowhere, Santana is there, standing right in front of him, blocking his path. "I couldn't help but overhear," she says, smiling at him. "Can I help?"

"I'll call you back, honey," he says into the phone. He smiles back at Santana and says, "I'm really not allowed to have a student teach my classes. Especially a student who's in that class."

"No, I mean I can take Sam home for you. I mean, if my teacher would excuse me."

He shouldn't do it, he knows. Even though certain faculty members like Sue Sylvester excuse their favorites from classes all the time, it's not exactly right. But on the other hand, it would solve a huge problem for him. And Santana's a girl—and a lesbian at that—so he doesn't have to worry about what she might do to him. "Thanks, Santana, that would be great," he says. He turns to Sam and says, "Follow Santana. She's going to take you home."

Sam stands still right in the middle of the hall and says, "No!"

"Sam?" Will studies him, perplexed. Sam has never been _defiant_ before. Sometimes he messes up because he forgets or he can't help himself or he gets confused, but he never just refuses a simple command. "What do you mean, _no_?"

"That's what I'm supposed to say," Sam says proudly. "If someone wants me to go with anyone except you or Emma."

"Right. But now I'm the one telling you to go with Santana."

"But..." Now Sam looks confused. "You said even if you said so, I shouldn't do it."

"No, I told you even if someone else _told_ you I said so," Will explains. Sam looks more confused than ever, and Will realizes he doesn't understand the distinction. "Okay, you're right," he concedes. "Good boy!"

So they all leave together, the three of them, in Santana's car, because Will never said Sam couldn't go with him _and_ someone else. And then he has Santana let him out of the car as soon as they're out of the parking lot, and he explains to Sam that now that he has left the school _with Will_ , just as instructed, it's okay for him to go the rest of the way home with just Santana. Sam accepts this explanation, and Will sprints to his last class of the day, getting there late and just in time to prevent the students from walking out. At least he doesn't have to worry about Sam, now that he's with Santana.

Sam loves riding in the car. Sometimes it's the funnest thing he does all day. Not lately, but sometimes before he got to play sex games every day. But even though it's super fun to ride in the car and let the air blow over his face, he can barely keep his eyes open right now.

The next thing he knows Santana is brushing the hair off his face and the car isn't even moving anymore. "Did you have a nice nap, sweetie?"

Sam is confused because he didn't know he was taking a nap. But he feels all comfy and relaxed now, and Santana's hand feels nice, and he twists his head so she'll get his ears more and says, "Uh-huh."

Santana studies the puppy carefully. He's had a really...eventful...day already, what with Puck in the morning, and then her, and then Finn, which...maybe wasn't too taxing, because it was only _Finn_ , but then again Finn probably hasn't gotten any in a long time, so maybe it was. And maybe something else happened later, something that made Mr. Schue want to get Sam home so badly. So...maybe she should just take him to his own home, as Mr. Schue is no doubt expecting her to do.

But then...

Well, when she saw he had fallen asleep she drove him around for almost forty-five minutes longer than she had to, so he's had a chance to rest. And he certainly likes to play!

Plus there's the fact that she promised Brittany she was bringing a puppy home to play with them tonight. She hates to disappoint her kitty, and her kitty hates to be disappointed. And it's not exactly that Santana is afraid of her own pet, but...but if she walks inside without the puppy but with the puppy's scent on her? Yeah, it'll be very unpleasant.

Still, she can't let it be about that. If Sam's not up for it, he's not up for it, and Santana will just have to deal with Brittany. But if he _is_ up for it...

"Sammy? How do you feel?"

"Good!" Santana's rubbing his ear right in his exact favorite spot.

"Would you like to come inside my house and play with me and my kitty?"

Sam has never played with a kitty before! If the intriguing scent he's noticed on Santana but none of his other new friends is from her kitty, then he _thinks_ he wants to play with them. Unless he won't be able to understand their games... "What do kitties play?" he asks.

"Oh, all kinds of things," Santana answers. "My Brittany mostly likes sex."

"That's _my_ favorite too!" Sam says happily.

"Mm-hmm, I know. That's why I thought it might be fun for all three of us to play together. Do you want to?"

"Yeah!" Sam tries to unfasten his seat, belt but it's too hard now that he's all excited, and Santana has to help him. She has to help him with the car door too, but as soon as he's free he races to the front door of the house and wags his tail, waiting for Santana to catch up and let them in.

Brittany sits in her window looking down from behind the curtains at Santana's car in the driveway. There's a puppy in the car. Santana promised her a puppy, and she's delivered!

Except she hasn't _actually_ delivered, because the two of them are just sitting in the car. What the hell! It's very inconsiderate of her human to keep her waiting like this.

Not that she'd admit to being eager or anything, because, come on, she has her pride. She's not a _dog_. But, yes, when Santana described this "Sam" to her, he sounded very fun indeed. Especially when Santana was very clear about how submissive he supposedly is. If there's anything Brittany wouldn’t be willing to put up with it's a puppy who doesn't know his place.

And—again, not that she'd admit it—but she gets so _horny_ all alone in her room all day. She has her fingers, of course, and her toys, but they're not the same as another living creature. Santana's good in that regard—Brittany actually does love her—but that doesn't mean she doesn't crave variety...something Santana has honestly not been the greatest at providing.

Really, now, this is pissing Brittany off. What could they possibly be waiting for? Are they...are they deliberately making her wait? Because they think it's fun to imagine her getting desperate? Is Santana, right now, telling Sam about how Brittany's probably so aroused, her pussy is probably drenched in anticipation (it is!), and wouldn't it be fun to string her along a little longer?

Well, Brittany will show them. She will hide when they finally deign to come into the house. She will act like she didn't even notice they are there. "Oh, you're home, Santana?" she'll ask after they've searched all her hiding spots and finally located her. "And you brought a friend? How nice, now please go away so I can continue my nap."

Ha, that will serve them right. She climbs out of the window and creeps down the stairs to stand by the front door. As soon as she hears the key in the lock she'll dash off. 

What is _taking_ them so long?

Finally, _finally_ she hears them. And _smells_ them, oh god. The puppy's scent is screaming out to her: _Use my big, hard dick and my big, wet tongue! I'll do anything you want!_

And Brittany sort of forgets about hiding.

The door opens, and Santana goes, "Brittany! Baby! What are you...?" She's surprised, as well she should be. Brittany's not in the habit of greeting her at the door. 

Brittany doesn't answer, of course. It was just pure accident that she was standing right there when the door opened, but if she tries to explain that she'll only sound defensive. Besides, she's still pissed at Santana and is planning to ignore her for a few minutes.

And then she notices it. 

She didn't notice right away because the puppy's scent is so overpowering it's actually making her a little woozy. But now it's suddenly obvious: the scent isn't coming just from him.

Just to be sure, she circles her human, sniffing her closely. God, she _reeks_ of puppy. Not just puppy, but puppy _sex_. She yanks up Santana's skirt, pushes aside the spanks underneath, and takes a deep whiff of her human's crotch. It's as she suspected: Santana let the puppy come in there!

"Brittany," Santana pleads, stroking her hair. "Please, I—"

"You go away now," Brittany tells her.

"But Britt, please just listen!" 

Brittany turns her back on her and looks in Sam's eyes instead. "I'm going to play with the puppy now."

Sam is stunned. He wants to do so many things with this kitty. Smell her, lick her, roll over for her...but he's completely frozen. And she doesn't move either, but he still feels like she somehow knows what she's doing, unlike him. Like she's studying him. Evaluating him. He really, really hopes she likes him as much as he likes her!

Then suddenly she's on him, she's got her legs wrapped around his torso and her claws scratching his back. They kind of hurt, but he barely notices when she starts rubbing her junk against his. He whimpers and looks at Santana. "Am I allowed to come?" he asks her.

Brittany takes his head and turns it away from Santana and toward herself. "What are you asking _her_ for?"

"Because I know I'm going to want to soon, but I don't want to be in trouble."

"You already came in her, and don't try to deny it. And you _will_ be in trouble if you come again before _I_ say you can."

"Britt, be nice," Santana says.

Brittany ignores her.

She grinds against the puppy, dragging her clit up and down his hard shaft. That's going to feel so good inside her. But first, something else. "Lay down," she commands him.

Sam is more than willing to do as he's told, but he doesn't quite know how to lie down with Brittany still clinging to him, still rubbing herself against him. 

Santana helps him out and guides him into the living room, where there's a couch. "Britt, honey, if you get off him for just a sec..."

There's no way Brittany's getting off him now. Since he's taking way too long to do what she said, she decides to just shimmy up him until her pussy is over his mouth. He topples over before she gets that high, which is just as good because now he's how she wanted him in the first place.

Sam's a little disoriented to find himself flat on his back on the couch—he's used to obeying, but not without knowing how he did it. He doesn't spend a lot of time puzzling over it, though. What's he's most interested in is that Brittany is straddling his face right now and her pussy smells amazing. And then before he can even ask if it's okay to taste, she's grinding it against his mouth. He can't _not_ taste, and he just licks and licks while she bounces on his face.

"Santana!" Brittany calls. Yeah, she's ignoring her right now, but she's willing to overlook that fact momentarily because she needs her human to help her keep her balance while she rides the puppy's tongue. 

Happy that her pet is talking to her again, Santana is there in an instant. Quickly figuring out what Brittany needs, she straddles Sam's chest so Britt can lean back against her. 

Santana reaches around and massages Brittany's tits. She likes them so much. She loves everything about her beautiful pet, but her tits in particular are just really gorgeous and soft and really, really sensitive. It's so hot how much Brittany loves having them touched.

Brittany purrs deep in her throat when Santana's fingers brush over her nipples. It's enough to make her almost forgive her. Santana's hands on her tits and Sam's tongue in her cunt have Brittany coming in no time. She shrieks and shakes and claws at the arm of the couch as her orgasm tears through her.

Kitty cum tastes different than human, and Sam wants as much of it as he can get. He tries desperately to lick it all up, but there's _so much_ of it—way more than any human girl he's played oral with—and a lot of it ends up on his face instead, trickling down toward his ears. It's incredible.

Brittany feels so good after her orgasm that she’s hardly even mad at Santana anymore. Santana is still rubbing her tits, which Brittany loves so much, and she purrs again. She’s not _content_ , not when there’s so much more fun she can still have with the puppy, but she is happy. “I want your dick in me now,” she announces.

Sam can’t tell what she’s saying, not with her thighs covering his ears. “What?” he asks.

There’s this vibration in her pussy that makes Brittany gasp. “I said your dick, not your mouth again,” she tells him. It did feel really good, but he needs to listen to her, just on principle.

“Sweetie, the puppy might not be able to hear you. You’re still on his face.” Santana gets off Sam to give Brittany room to scoot back.

Brittany does scoot back, to the spot on his chest where Santana was until a second ago. “If you couldn’t hear me why didn’t you say so?”

“I’m sorry,” Sam says. He’s not sure what he did wrong but he knows he doesn’t want to make Brittany mad at him. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said I want your dick in me now.”

“Yay, I want that too! What part of you do you want it in? In your mouth, or—”

“In my _mouth_? Don’t be absurd.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I want it in my pussy of course.”

“In the pussy is one of my favorite places for it to be!”

This reminds Brittany of how Santana let the puppy come in her pussy and why Brittany is mad at her. “Good. I hope you’ll come in mine and then Santana will have to smell it in me.” She shoots a withering glance at her human.

Sam doesn’t understand why Brittany said Santana will _have_ to smell it—why she didn’t say _get_ to smell it—but he doesn’t really think about it too much. He’s just so happy that he gets to come in Brittany’s pussy! “Thank you, Brittany, thank you!” His tail is wagging as much as it can with him pinned on his back.

Brittany swivels around so she can look at the puppy’s cock before she takes it inside herself. It’s as big as the toy one Santana uses on her—just as big and just as hard. Santana really should get her her own pet. She likes this one’s cock a lot. It smells better than her toy one. It’s warmer. It’s more fun to bat back and forth between her hands.

Sam whimpers. She’s playing with his dick and it feels super good and he’s afraid…“Brittany? Will you be mad if I come _before_ it’s inside you?”

“Don’t you dare!” She hovers over his crotch, grabs hold of his cock, and shoves it up inside her cunt hard and all at once. “Oooh, that’s good.”

Sam agrees—her pussy is so warm and wet and tight and so incredibly good. He’s not sure if he’s allowed to come whenever he wants or if he’s supposed to wait, but really soon Brittany starts to come, and with the way she’s squeezing and tugging on his dick he just can’t help it and he shudders and unloads inside her.

Brittany feels her cunt fill with warm puppy cum—such a weird and foreign feeling, but she doesn’t dislike it. It makes her insides even slipperier, and she’s able to bounce up and down even harder on his dick.

But his dick itself feels softer now, and she doesn’t like _that_ at all. It feels like it might even slip out of her, and she’s not even close to done coming on it. She grinds on it harder and harder but it’s not as good, she’s not stuffed as full as she needs to be, and she calls out, “Santana, help!”

Santana’s there instantly, stroking her pet’s hair. “What do you need, baby?”

“The toy! The strap-on toy!”

Brittany keeps squeezing and tugging on Sam’s cock, and it feels so good even though it’s too much and Sam starts to shake and his leg starts to kick. Santana’s gone for a minute, and when she comes back she rubs his ear and asks, “Are you okay, Sammy?”

“Uh huh.” Sam’s okay, he’s good, it’s just a lot and talking is hard right now.

Santana strips her clothes off and straps on Brittany’s favorite dildo. “Okay, baby,” she says, one hand still on Sam and the other on Brittany. “I’m back. Get off the puppy so I can—”

“No! Both!”

“Oh. Uh…Sam, are you okay with that?”

Sam’s leg kicks faster. “Uh huh.”

“Okay. Um…” Santana’s not sure how they’re going to be able to do this. Brittany is facing away from Sam, she’s riding him reverse cowgirl style, and Santana’s afraid that if she tries to get behind her, her ass will be in Sam’s face and it’ll be hard for him to breathe. “You have to turn around, Britt.”

“What? No! It’ll slip out.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I can’t fuck you like this.”

Brittany grumbles, but she turns around. Sure enough, the dick slips out of her. Even worse, it won’t go back in. She scoots back off Sam’s crotch and onto his legs. Glaring at the offending organ, she demands: “Why isn’t it hard anymore?”

Sam stops kicking his leg and catches his breath. “It always gets soft after I come. I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

“Dicks are just like that,” Santana explains. “Living ones, I mean.”

Brittany pokes at the thing, all offensively soft and squishy. “Well, what’s even the point then?” 

Sam can tell Brittany doesn’t like his dick anymore, and that makes him sad. But she’s touching it and that feels really good, so he’s also kind of not sad. It’s very confusing and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do.

Santana squats down next to them. Hoping that Sam isn’t too worn out to get hard one more time, she gently strokes his cock with one hand. So that Brittany won’t get (too) jealous about this, she strokes her kitty’s tits with her other hand. 

Oh, Santana likes his dick still, Sam can tell, and he’s not sad anymore. What she’s doing feels really good, even better than what Brittany was doing to it a second ago, and Sam moans softly. She keeps doing it, and pretty soon it’s hard again. Sam hopes Brittany isn’t still mad at him. “Brittany, can we play fucking in your pussy again? I’ll try not to come this time, for as long as I can. Sometimes I can’t help it.”

 _Of course_ Brittany wants to get fucked in her pussy again, and she lowers herself once more onto Sam’s cock. She doesn’t know how it went from hard to soft to hard again so fast, and she’s curious about how these things work anyway, but mostly she’s just happy because it’s good as it was before, maybe even better now that it’s all slick with their mingled cum.

And the thing that’s going to make it even better still is when Santana fucks her in the ass. It’s good when Santana puts the plug in her ass and then fucks her pussy, but it’s not really the same as getting fucked in both holes at once, which is what she’s always wished for. She leans way forward, lying on Sam’s chest, exposing her asshole to the human she loves.

Santana tries to position herself behind Brittany without hurting either of the pets. She places one knee on either side of Sam’s legs, but the springs in the couch aren’t what they once were (before she started fucking Brittany there regularly), and she has to hold onto the back of the couch to steady herself.

“Santana!” Brittany reaches behind herself and holds her cheeks apart, making it as easy for Santana as possible. She can’t imagine what Santana is waiting for when she needs it so bad. “Please!”

Brittany is really desperate: _please_ is as close as she ever gets to begging. Santana holds her hips and, knowing just how her pet likes it, slams into her in one hard, quick motion.

Oh! Oh, that’s it! She digs her claws into Sam’s shoulders and yowls and she comes and comes and comes.

Sam’s shoulders hurt where Brittany is scratching him. His dick feels good, but the claws in the shoulder make him feel not _too_ good, so it's not that hard to not come yet. 

And then, even over Brittany’s yowling, he hears the thing he hates the most, the scariest thing of all. 

Thunder. 

It’s far away, which isn’t as bad as when it’s close, but it’s still super scary, and Sam starts to shake.

Santana feels Sam trembling under her. She stops thrusting into Brittany and gently rubs her back. “Baby, I think Sam came again. We have to stop for a minute and give him a break.”

He didn’t come again, though—Brittany would have felt it. Also—she grinds extra hard just to make sure—his dick is still hard and hitting all the spots inside her that she likes. “He didn’t. Keep fucking me.”

There’s another thunderclap, closer this time. “Emma,” Sam whimpers, and he tries to bury his head under the couch cushion.

“Brittany, wait, something’s wrong with Sam.”

Brittany slows down. Sam _is_ going soft again, even though she’s sure he didn’t come. She sniffs at him to find out if he’s sick or what, and that’s when she smells the storm coming. 

Brittany doesn’t like storms. She forgets all about Sam and Santana, jumps up, and runs to her hiding spot in the basement.

“Brittany? Sam?”

The next thunderclap is so close and it hurts Sam’s ears and everything is unfamiliar and terrifying and he doesn’t know where to go or what to do. He jumps up from the couch and is barely aware that he pushes Santana to the floor in the process. He just has to find a less scary place. He sees a table in the kitchen and he crawls under it and covers his ears and shakes.

*

The house is empty when Emma gets home, which is weird because Will left school early to bring Sam home. She was so glad he thought of it—she hadn’t seen the updated forecast saying the storm was going to hit sooner than expected, so she wouldn’t have known to. But where could they be? Will wouldn’t have taken Sam anywhere other than home. Which means maybe they were in an accident, or… 

She hears the first thunderclap. That is, it’s the first one _she_ hears, which means Sam has been hearing them for a while probably. So maybe Will took him down to the basement. That doesn’t really help, but Will might not know that.

But they’re not in the basement. She looks everywhere else, and they’re not in the bedroom or the bathroom or the garage. She doesn’t like to call Will when he might be driving, but she doesn’t know what else to do. He picks up right away and before he’s done with _hello_ she asks, “Where are you? Is Sam freaking out? What happened?”

Will is silent for way too long. Finally he asks, “Isn’t Sam home with you?”

“You _lost_ him!?”

“Hold on, honey, I’m almost there.” Will hangs up and pulls into the garage. Shit, what did Santana do with Sam? What is he going to tell Emma? He doesn’t even time to think of anything to tell her because here she is, running out into the garage. He holds his arms out in what he hopes is a contrite gesture. “Emma, I…”

His phone rings, and Santana’s picture appears on the screen. “Santana! Where is Sam!?”

Emma snatches the phone out of Will’s hand in time to hear Santana saying, “…and he’s really freaking out, Mr. Schuester, and I don’t know how to calm him down.”

*

Emma gets soaked just walking from the car to Santana’s front door. Her mascara is running and she feels mud on her ankles and she’s only holding it together because she knows Sam needs her to. She pushes past Santana into the house as soon as the door opens. “Where is he?”

Santana leads her to the kitchen and points out where Sam is cowering under the table.

The kitchen is filthy. There are dirty dishes stacked in the sink and visible stains on the floor. Emma pretends not to notice as she gets on her hands and knees and crawls under the table. “Sammy,” she says gently. She doesn’t touch him because that would startle him. She has to repeat his name several times before he lifts his head from his knees and sees her.

Emma is here! Sam wanted her more than anything and now she’s here to keep him safe! He crawls into her lap as much as he can and buries his face under her arm. She strokes his back and whispers to him, and he knows that as soon as the scary noises stop he’ll be all right.


	17. Artie & Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Schuester puts an end to the New Directions "playing" with Sam. He does let Quinn pet-sit because he can trust her not to do anything inappropriate. And he lets Quinn bring Artie along because Artie probably _can't_ even do anything inappropriate.

Santana opens her locker before school. Before she can get her books out, it slams shut. Mr. Schuester walks past her, spitting out the words, “My office. Right now.”

So okay. She knows why. But she follows him into his office and says as casually as she can, “Morning, Mr. Schue. How’s Sam feeling?”

Mr. Schuester slams some books down on his desk. Santana doesn’t think she’s ever seen him this mad. “What the hell did you do him?”

“Look. If I’d known it was going to storm and if I’d known how scared he’d get, I would have taken him home. Your home, I mean.”

“You were supposed to take him to my home anyway, and, besides, I’m not even talking about the storm!”

“Then what are you talking about?”

“His arms and back were all scratched up! So I repeat: what did you _do_ to him?”

“Oh. I didn’t scratch him, Mr. Schue!" And she'd been hoping Brittany didn't leave any marks. "But, um, maybe my kitty…”

“Your _kitty_!? You know what, I don't even want to hear any more.”

“So, um. Is Sam at school with you today, or…”

“Get. Out. Of. Here.”

*

Emma is home with Sam, having called in sick to work. She couldn’t even get Sam to leave Santana’s house until the storm passed at almost midnight. Then she spent close to an hour cleaning these scratches all over him. It took her even longer to clean herself off after being on that revolting kitchen floor, the memory of which is still making her physically ill.

Sam woke up when Will did, and he waited by the front door and asked if he got to go to school again today. He was disappointed when Will told him no, but Emma doesn’t think he was _too_ disappointed because he went back to his bed as soon as Will was gone and went right back to sleep. And now that Emma’s at the kitchen table drinking chamomile tea, he’s sitting quietly on the floor next to her with his head in her lap.

Emma wants to know what in the world Santana did to him, but at the same time she thinks it might be something she’ll wish she didn’t know. She pats Sam’s head and says, “I need to put some more ointment on your cuts.”

“The stuff that stings? And smells bad?”

“Yeah. I know you don’t like it, sweetie, but it keeps the germs out.”

Sam doesn’t really understand what germs are even though Emma talks about them a lot, but he trusts her. “Okay, I’ll hold still.”

*

Finn holds Rachel’s hand as they walk into glee; she’s talking about something, but he’s distracted, looking all over the room for… “Where’s Sam?” he asks.

He’s not the first person to ask. “Yeah, where is he, _Santana_?” Kurt asks, shooting eye daggers at her.

“He got freaked out by the thunderstorm last night, how is that my fault?” Seriously. She probably shouldn’t have told Quinn about the storm, even though that _wasn’t_ her fault. And she _didn’t_ tell anyone about Brittany being rough with him, so how can everyone be mad at her? 

Not that she isn’t mad at herself. Yeah, Sam seemed to enjoy playing with Brittany, but Santana should have made her kitty be more careful. Except…she can’t really _make_ Brittany do anything. She’s totally whipped by her own pet and she knows it. She secretly really likes it that way…except when it makes her do bad things against her better judgment.

Tina is just a few seats away, but Santana texts her instead of talking so she won’t be overheard. “Can I come over after school?”

Tina reads the text, looks Santana over critically, and texts back, “That depends. Do you want to mess around or do you need to confess your sins?”

“The latter.” She hesitates a little and then sends a follow-up: “And I was hoping you would…”

Tina knows exactly what Santana means, but she likes to make her say it. (Or text it, in this case.) Tina likes it, and she’s pretty sure Santana likes it too…she hates to say it, but she likes to be made to. “Hoping I would what?” she replies.

Santana feels her cheeks burn as she reads the latest reply. She _knew_ Tina wouldn’t let her get away with three dots. She quickly texts back, “Put me over your knee and spank me.” Then she puts her phone away because it’s too embarrassing to have to read the words she just typed. But she knows Tina’s looking at her, so she looks back at her just long enough to catch her nodding.

Will walks into the choir room and starts writing on the board like nothing’s going on.

“Mr. Schuester, isn’t Sam with you today?” Quinn asks.

“He’s not feeling well,” Will answers without turning around.

“Poor thing!” Rachel says. She adds to Finn, sotto voce, “I told you that beast Puck was hurting him.” 

“I’ll go check on him during my free period,” Ryder offers. “If that’s okay.”

“ _No_ , it’s not okay.” Will hasn’t forgotten that Ryder brought Sam home limping. He should have put a stop to all this right then. “Anyway, Ms. Pillsbury is with him.”

“But you’ll bring him back tomorrow?” Kurt asks. “If he’s feeling better, I mean.”

“No. And I think many of you know why.” He turns and glares at Ryder, at Blaine, at Kurt, at Finn…but mostly at Santana.

*

Sam sleeps a lot during the day. It’s kind of like every day before Will started taking him to school, except it’s better because Emma is home and she pets him and brushes his hair and even plays catch with him in the yard for a while. So he isn’t lonely, and for some reason he isn’t even _that_ horny. 

But he misses his new friends and hopes he’ll get to see them again soon.

*

True to his word, Mr. Schuester doesn’t bring Sam to school the next day. Or all the next week. And _everyone_ in glee is unhappy about it. Even Kitty, who claimed he “attacked” her that first day just because the puppy was a little overexuberant in his greeting of her, admits he was cute and sweet and she misses him.

Artie, for one, is _pissed_. 

He didn’t fully understand the kind of pet Sam is until he saw him take that other pet’s dick—take his dick and his knot and so much cum and absolutely _love_ it. He kept trying to find Sam the rest of that day, but he was always either gone or “playing” with one of the other kids. Artie never even got a turn, and now he’s not going to!? So fucking unfair.

*

Sam has stopped asking if he can go to school with Will. He knows the answer is no. 

He kept promising Will and Emma that he would try so hard to be good if they'd give him another chance, and they kept telling him that he didn’t do anything bad. But it feels like he must have because why else would he not get to play with his friends anymore? 

He sleeps most of the day still, but not like that first day when Emma was home with him and he was tired and worn out. Now it’s because he’s bored and lonely and sad. He jerks off when he’s awake but it’s not as good doing it by himself, plus if he forgets to do it in the yard or the bathtub then Emma gets mad about the mess. She doesn’t yell at him but he knows she’s mad, and then he feels so ashamed for being a bad puppy.

*

“Okay, I’ve assigned duet partners this week.” Mr. Schuester waits for the groaning to die down. “No, I want you all to work with someone you don’t know very well. No trading.” He reads off the list of pairs, and Artie finds it pretty funny that he’s paired with Quinn. They actually know each other really well.

Will waits until everyone is busy with their partners and then he approaches Quinn and Artie. “Artie, I need to borrow your partner for just a minute.” He leads Quinn into his office.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Schuester? Did I…”

“No, of course not. I just wanted to talk to you about Sam. He took a real liking to you, and I think you did to him…”

“He’s a real sweetheart. Is he okay? You never said what happened and I’ve been worried about him.”

“Yeah, well he’s…He misses coming here. He misses you kids and he’s lonely at home by himself. I had to stop bringing him here because…well, I don’t know how to put this, but…some of the kids were using him for sex." Will doesn't go into any more detail because he knows what he's just said must be upsetting enough for Quinn. "I wonder if you’d mind visiting him during your free period and just keeping him company for a little while. I could pay you for pet-sitting, and—”

“Don’t be silly, Mr. Schuester, I won’t take your money. It would be my pleasure to pet-sit for you.”

Quinn has a huge smile when she returns to Artie. “I’ve seen that look before,” he says. “What’s up?”

“Oh nothing.” But she can’t repress her widening grin, and if there’s anyone she can trust it’s Artie. She leans close and tells him, “Mr. Schuester asked me to pet-sit Sam during my free period. He gave me a key to his house and everything.”

“No. Way.”

“It pays to have a pure reputation, I guess. Thanks again for that, by the way.”

“Not like I would have had anything to gain by talking.” True, maybe it would have given him a reputation boost with certain of the guys if he had told them (and if they’d believed him) that he was nailing the head cheerleader and president of the chastity club, but Artie didn’t actually care about that. Not when he knew that keeping his mouth shut was the only way Quinn would keep letting him nail her. 

And then he was _really_ glad they’d kept it a secret when Quinn got pregnant and her dad found out and would have killed the defiler of his little angel if he’d known who it was. Of course, if Quinn had wanted him to come forward at that point he would have, but she didn’t. She convinced her father she’d been drunk and slept with some stranger whose name she didn’t even know, which might have been worse for her, actually, but was much better for Artie. She had an abortion before anyone else even knew—Artie suspected her father made her but didn’t know that for sure—and she told Artie she didn’t want to talk about it again. So they don’t.

They don’t fuck anymore either. Artie misses it, obviously, but he can’t blame her for not wanting to anymore.

Quinn leans closer and whispers, “Sam is the first dick I’ve had since you, and I’ve missed it so much.” Artie was great. He was huge, for one thing. You wouldn’t think it to look at him, but she liked that—she liked knowing this great secret about him. And it’s true he couldn’t, like, bend her over a desk and pound her from behind, but she never really liked it that way anyway. Even if she had, his stamina would have more than made up for it: he could last way longer than any other guy she was ever with, and she always came a bunch of times on his cock.

“I haven’t had any since you either. Or, you know, not had but…given, I guess. Nothing. Not even with the puppy.”

“Oh, but he’s so great. It’s not fair that you never got to.”

“I _know_!” Artie says, accidentally really loud. “I know,” he repeats in a whisper.

Quinn taps her pencil against the desk and thinks. “I know what to do,” she tells him. “Leave it to me.”

*

Quinn puts the key in at Mr. Schuester’s. Before she even manages to turn it all the way she hears Sam just on the other side of the door yelling, “Hey! Hey! Someone’s here!” As soon as she gets the door open, Sam goes: “Quinn! Hi, yay, it’s Quinn!” and he throws his arms around her and licks her face.

“Hi, cutie!” She tousles Sam’s hair and rubs his ears. “Mr. Schuester said I could come over and play with you for a while. Does that sound okay?”

“That sounds so great, Quinn, yay! Can we play fucking in your pussy?”

It occurs to Quinn that if Sam ever tells Mr. Schuester or Ms. Pillsbury that Quinn let him play “fucking in her pussy,” she’s not going to be allowed to pet-sit anymore. “No. But I have a different game you’ll like just as much. It’s called…singalong.”

Sam does like singalong, it feels super, super good! He’s a little confused because it seems like it’s the same as fucking in the pussy. But Quinn tells him that it’s not the same and that they only play singalong now, and Sam is so happy to have such a fun, new game.

*

The next Monday, Mr. Schuester stops Quinn after glee. “I just wanted to thank you again and tell you how much Sam enjoys your pet-sitting. I think he even wanted to see you Saturday and Sunday, even though Emma and I were home.”

“Oh, that’s sweet, and like I said, it’s my pleasure.” Quinn is pretty sure Mr. Schue doesn’t suspect anything, so she decides it’s time to help Artie out. “I actually wanted to talk to you. I might not be able to make it today.” She pauses to let the disappointment sink in. “Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Well, I have a group project with Artie for English, and my free period… _his_ free period, I mean, actually we have the same one…” They do not have the same free period, but she knows Artie is more than willing to skip a class or two. “Anyway, _our_ free period is really the only time we can work on it. But if you wouldn’t mind if he came over with me…we can probably even finish up quickly enough for Artie to get to play with him a little too.”

Artie? Will is pretty sure Artie isn’t one of the guys who fucked Sam. He’s not sure if Artie can even do that, actually. And with Quinn there nothing’s going to happen anyway. “Sure, that’s fine. Thanks again.”

*

“Quinn! Quinn! Quinn!” Sam shouts before the door opens.

“Just one second, Sam. I brought another friend with me today.”

“Yay! Who is it?”

“You’ll see in a second!”

The door finally opens, and there’s a boy in a chair. It’s strange because Sam has never seen anyone sit in a chair right outside the front door. He leans down and sniffs. “I remember you! I saw you at school, but you never played with me before.”

“I know! I was so sad I never got the chance to play with you, so Quinn asked Mr. Schuester if I could come with her and play with you now!”

“Yay! What do you like to play? Do you wanna play singalong?”

“Sam, honey,” Quinn says, “can you move away from the door so Artie has room to come inside?”

Sam runs to the other side of the room, then runs back as soon as Artie and Quinn are inside. “Do you wanna play singalong?” he repeats, bouncing with excitement.

“No thanks,” Artie says. Quinn warned him not to play “singalong” unless he wanted _Sam_ fucking _him_. “I thought I’d teach you a new game called ‘storytime.’”

“How do you play storytime?”

“Well, you sit in my lap…I mean, first I unzip my pants so my dick is out…” Artie feels ridiculous trying to explain the “game” the way Quinn told him to. Sam doesn’t look like he finds it ridiculous, though; he looks super psyched about it, so Artie tries again. “I take my dick out, and you…well, first you help me get it hard.”

“I know how to do that! It’s called playing oral!”

“It’s _not_ called playing oral,” Quinn corrects him. “It’s called…” Shit, they forgot to come up with another name for this. “It’s called…tiddlywinks.”

“ _Tiddlywinks_ , Quinn? Really?” Not the most complimentary nickname she’s ever called Artie’s junk. If she hadn’t used lots that _were_ complimentary back when she was still in contact with his junk, he’d be pretty insulted.

“Yeah, tiddlywinks. Tiddlywinks, Sam, is when you lick Artie’s dick until it’s hard.”

Sam’s confused. “Isn’t that the same thing as oral?”

“Except Artie stays in his chair. When Artie’s in his wheelchair, in this chair specifically, then it’s called tiddlywinks.”

“Oh, okay! Tiddlywinks sounds super fun! Can I start?” Sam gets on his knees and puts his hands on Artie’s lap.

“Okay, well I’ll leave you guys to it,” Quinn says. She’d actually really like to stay and join in, but that hardly seems fair to Artie. Maybe some other time all three of them can play together; in the meantime, she has to go into the bedroom and masturbate.

“Can I start, Artie?” Sam repeats, tail wagging furiously.

Artie pats Sam’s head and says, “Sure thing, buddy.” He went commando this morning so he wouldn’t have to deal with underwear, he pretty much just has to open his fly push the pants down his hips a little.

Sam’s gone a really long time without getting to play with anyone’s cock, and Artie’s smells really good. And then he starts licking and it tastes really good too! It doesn’t take long at all to get hard, and it’s even more fun to lick when it’s hard.

Oh fuck, Quinn warned Artie about Sam’s licking, but he still wasn’t ready for it. His tongue is so wet and so warm and most of all so fucking _strong_. He clutches at the arms of his chair and groans deep in the back of his throat as the puppy licks and licks and licks like Artie’s dick is the best treat he’s ever tasted.

Artie’s dick is such a good treat, it just tastes better and better the longer Sam licks at it. And his cum smells _amazing_. It’s still inside his body and Sam’s not sure if he’s going to be allowed to have it. He really, really hopes so!

Fuck, this puppy is good at this. Artie has never come just from someone _licking_ his cock before. Sucking, sure, but Sam could easily make him come just from licking. And Artie is really, really tempted to let him. But he and Quinn do have to get back to school, and he doesn’t have time to come twice. “That’s enough, Sam,” he says reluctantly.

Sam keeps on licking.

Artie knows Sam isn’t being disobedient. He must just be really into it, so much that he didn’t hear. He tries again, louder, “Stop now, Sam,” pushing up gently on Sam’s head.

“I don’t get to have your cum?” Sam asks. 

The puppy looks so genuinely crestfallen that it breaks Artie’s heart for a second, until he remembers, “You do. But not in your mouth.”

“Oh! Are you gonna fuck me?”

Quinn warned him not to use the word _fuck_ , but Artie can’t bring himself to actually lie and say no. “We’re going to play storytime. Remember?”

“I thought we were playing tiddlywinks.”

“Yeah. Right. First ‘tiddlywinks.’ But that’s over and now it’s time for storytime.”

“How do we play storytime?”

“You r-…” Quinn also warned him not to use the word _ride_. “You sit on my lap, right over my dick, so that it goes up inside you. And then you move up and down so it slides in and out.”

“So like getting fucked? But with me on top?”

“A lot like that, yes.”

Sam’s ears droop a little. “I love being fucked, but can you be on top? I don’t know how.”

Artie rubs his ears, hoping to get them to perk up again. “But you’re such a smart puppy. I’m sure you can learn how.”

“I am a very smart puppy. But you’re a human, so…”

“That’s right. But…do you know why I go everywhere in this wheelchair?”

“Um. Because it’s comfortable?” Sam guesses.

“It’s pretty comfortable, but that’s not why. It’s because my legs don’t work and there are lots of things I can’t do. Like walk or be on top when I fu-…when I play storytime.”

Sam thinks about this. “Humans fuck with their legs?”

“Not exactly.” Artie decides trying to explain the details of his injury probably isn’t going to be helpful, so he tries another approach. “I know you like to be a good boy, Sam. So I know if I ask you to sit in my lap while I fuck you, you’ll try it. Right?”

“I do want to be good!” Sam agrees. “And I do love being fucked.”

Artie has just realized they’re using the word Quinn told him not to use, but it’s too late now, especially when he’s so close to getting Sam to ride him. “I know you do. And you’ve sat in a human’s lap before, right?”

“Right!”

“So will you be a good puppy and climb on my dick?” Sam hesitates, so Artie goes on. “If you don’t want to that’s okay. But it’s all hard for you. If you still want to make me come, that’s the best way.”

“I want your cum super bad,” Sam says, and he scrambles up into Artie’s lap.

The back of the couch looks like it’s about the right height, and Artie wheels them over there. “Okay, now stand in front of me.” Sam stands facing him, and Artie turns him to face the couch instead. “Now sit down again, slowly. I’ll guide my dick up into you.” 

Sam tries to sit slowly, but once he feels the tip of Artie’s cock pressing against his hole, he wants it all the way in him right away. But Artie said slowly and Sam wants to be good, so he goes as slowly as he can. It just feels so good stretching and filling him, and he kind of forgets about not knowing how to be on top.

God, Sam is so tight. He’s really slippery, and from everything Artie’s read this shouldn’t hurt him, but he just feels like he needs to make sure: “Are you okay, Sammy?”

“I’m doing it! I’m on top and it feels really good!”

Artie huffs. “Yeah, you’re doing so great. Now slide up and down on me. You can put your hands on the back of the couch if it helps.” Artie helps guide Sam’s hips, but he doesn’t really need to—Sam gets the hang of it right away. He’s such a natural at this; how he could have thought he “didn’t know how” is a mystery.

Artie’s dick keeps nailing Sam in just the right spot. The faster Sam drops, the harder it nails him. Artie isn’t telling him to go slow anymore, and Sam is dropping down over and over as fast as he can. It feels so good and he knows he’s gonna—he howls as he comes on Artie’s cock, bouncing up and down up and down, jizz spraying the back of the couch, not even thinking about how Emma is going to be mad.

Oh, oh fuck. Artie has always prided himself on being able to stay hard through his partner's multiple orgasms, but this is…It’s not that he thinks _Sam_ won’t be able to come again, it’s just that he’s not sure he himself can actually hold off. Sam is just riding him so hard and squeezing him so tight…even Sam’s howling is really doing it for him; even Sam’s copious ejaculate is.

Sam slows down after his orgasm, just enough to catch his breath, and then he’s slamming down as hard and as fast as ever and he’s coming again as loudly and as messily as ever.

Artie makes it through Sam’s second orgasm and not a second longer. He holds Sam’s hips tight and lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a moan and a grunt as his balls tighten and then unload. He shudders with his release as his dick keeps pulsing even after there can’t possibly be anything more coming out.

Aah, there’s that cum Sam was craving! As much as he likes to come, he likes having someone else’s even more. And then Artie pets him and tells him what a good boy he is, and Sam is so glad to have him as his new friend.

*

The wet spot on the back of the couch that first time Artie pet-sat with Quinn probably should have been a clue. It kind of was, in a way. Quinn explained that she’d spilled some juice, but Will suspected that Sam had forgotten to go in the yard or the bathtub again and Quinn was covering for him. 

Even if he had suspected _Artie_ of anything at the time, he probably would have let him keep visiting with Quinn, just because Sam liked him so much. Did he sort of suspect there was a _reason_ Sam liked him _so much_? Maybe. But not enough that he couldn’t pretend he didn’t.

Where he makes his mistake—the mistake that makes it impossible to pretend he doesn’t know exactly what’s going on—is asking Sam follow-up questions about the games the kids play with him. 

“Singalong,” for example. Will asks one time what kind of songs they sing, and Sam says, “Mostly the one that goes, ‘Oh god oh god oh fuck!’” That answer stuns him, obviously, and it also confuses him momentarily because he thought Sam mentioned playing that one with Quinn too. It doesn’t take him long, though, to figure out that Artie must have heard Quinn talking about totally innocent singalongs and put his own dirty twist on the game.

And “storytime”! Will doesn’t ask about that one, not after learning about “singalong.” Once when Sam is talking about “storytime,” he mentions sitting in Artie’s lap, and Will changes the subject immediately to avoid hearing something he doesn’t want to.

He probably should have known better than to ask about tiddlywinks. He just…when Sam mentions it, he’s picturing that game with the little plastic disks and trying to imagine how that could be fun for Artie or Quinn, much less for Sam. He thinks he can’t possibly be picturing the right game, and he asks, “Tiddlywinks? What’s that?” 

Then Sam explains, “It’s like oral but Artie is in his special chair.” And as if that weren’t clear enough, Sam goes on to say, “Artie’s junk tastes really good!”

So that’s it. Will can’t even pretend not to know what Artie is doing with Sam. And yet…he doesn’t want to make him stop visiting. 

Kind of the opposite, in fact.

He sits Emma down one evening when Sam is napping and says, “I think we need to talk about Sam.”

“Yes, doesn’t he seem happier lately?” Emma asks.

“He does, and I think it’s because—”

“But not _quite_ as happy as when you were taking him to school with you.”

“Well…”

“I know you can’t go back to taking him to school. It’s one thing for your new student Unique to bring her pet to school. He’s there for her protection. Sam is a different kind of pet.”

“Yes. Yes, he is.” That’s kind of what Will was trying to get at, if only Emma would let him.

“But I do think he’d enjoy visiting some of the kids at their houses.”

Oh! Will wasn’t expecting that. “You do?”

“Not Santana’s. Sam told me he had fun playing with her kitty, but he also said she was, quote ‘kinda scary’ unquote. And the scratches!”

“You talked to Sam about…?”

“You think I don’t talk to Sam?”

“No, of course I don’t think that.”

“He also told me he misses Puck.”

Puck!? “How did you happen to be talking about Puck with Sam?”

“Sam mentioned him. He said—last week, the first day Unique was at McKinley, Sam told me that you smelled like you’d been around his best puppy friend ever and then he told me all about Puck.”

“He told you _all_ about Puck?” Emma is so calm that Will wonders what Sam actually told her that managed to not freak her out.

“Yep. And, you know, I think it would be nice to get the two of them together once in a while.”

“Emma. Honey. I’m not sure what you think—"

“Could you arrange their playdate for somewhere other than here? Because Sam told me it doesn’t hurt—actually what he said was it hurts just a little and it's super worth it—but my understanding is that it’s very loud and messy. So.”

Wait, Emma can’t really know, can she? But what else that’s loud and messy and hurts "just a little" could she be referring to? “Are you telling me that you’re okay with Sam…and with the boys…and with _Puck_ …”

Emma takes Will’s hand and pats it reassuringly. “I know Sam having sex makes you uncomfortable, honey. But I think it’s important that we get over that and do what’s best for our puppy. Don’t you?”

Will nods mutely.

“Good! So, alphabetically, maybe? Though Artie did just see him…” Emma doesn’t wait for an answer before placing a call. “Hi, Blaine? Ms. Pillsbury here. Is there any chance we could bring Sam by your place tomorrow for…pet-sitting?”


End file.
